Her Butler, One Last Time
by LumiOlivier
Summary: So blissfully living as a magazine contributor in modern day New York City. Until she meets her new landlord...or her demon husband from a past life? (Pt. 4 of 4. Part One: Just A Simple Interview, Right, Part Two: His Strange Little Girl and Her Butler, the Enigma, Part Three: You, Me, and Cambion Makes Three)
1. Welcome Home, Mistress

**A/N: Soooooooo…I have just a teeeeeeeny confession to make. I've been toying around with this idea…It's not perfect, but how about this story about a girl that wants to do an interview on some of England's nobility? Like…an earl perhaps? Wait…That's been done. How about the earl's…butler! Yeah! He's not human…he's a demon! And she falls in love with the demon! Wait…That's been done, too. Dammit! But in my story, they end up having a baby! Wait…That's been done! But in my story, their daughter is half human and half demon and has enough power to overthrow Satan himself! THAT'S BEEN DONE, TOO! I'm pretty sure whoever wrote those stories before this one said she wasn't going to write any more for that series. Well…She lied. Yes, she and I are one. That's right, kids. I'm bringing my Kuroshitsuji series back. Why? Because I can't think of anything else to fill my Mondays with. That…and I've been getting the itch to write some more Kuroshitsuji fic. I recently watched Book of Circus and Book of Murder (I know. I'm late as hell to the party) and I realized how much I missed writing fic for this. And the other day, an idea popped into my head that I kind of fell in love with and here we are. Now you're all up to speed. So, yes, friends. It's true. I've returned.**

 **But first, we need a little setup here. When we left the last story (if you haven't read the previous three installments, this isn't going to make a lick of sense to you, so…*nudge, nudge* I suggest you do that. We'll be waiting.), Marcelina kicked the shit out of Lucifer. The Michaelis family returned to Phantomhive Manor and everything was hunky dory. Now, we're bringing things more so up to modern day. We'll call this a modern AU reboot of my own fan fiction. That's not a little narcissistic, Lumi…Oh, well! Enjoy the spoils, kids. We'll book club it at the end, ok?**

What a beautiful day for rain. Most people I knew despised it. Then again, when one is around whiny, prissy, prima donna models all the time, I shouldn't be surprised. The rain makes my hair frizz! The rain makes my makeup run! They fail to see the purity and the beauty in it. Rain has always been a strange source of comfort for me. At the moment, it held me hostage in my bed. I had to resist the urge to go back to sleep. Something had to pay for my penthouse.

Let's see...A gloomy day like this called for bright colors to keep some level of cheer around the office. Or maybe some pastels to give off a more sweet and innocent vibe. That sounded like a good idea. And pastel chiffon would push the innocent factor over the top. The loose, flowing fabric of my light pink chiffon dress reminded me of a canopy someone would hang over a baby's crib. All it was missing was a mobile.

And maybe just a little bit of sparkle? I had this sapphire ring for what felt like an eternity. I didn't even remember where it came from. The ring may not have matched, but I couldn't bring myself to take it off. I guess it was a sentimental thing at one time. Mom's ring, maybe?

Regardless, I hailed a cab and headed into work. My new article wasn't going to write itself. I've been writing a lifestyle column for a magazine called Blush for quite some time now. Six years, I think? My editor loved me. I never missed a deadline and it was always a quality article. And as a reward for all my hard work, she figured I needed my own, private workspace, so I got my own office!

My office wasn't very decorated for someone that does what I do. It was a very minimalist thing. The decanter of brandy that I always told people was just vanilla in water, but I always had it full of some really nicely aged brandy. The thick, leather bound journals. A couple of books on the occult, just to make people nervous. This place almost looked like a library more than an office. Or like a drawing room in an old, English manor.

After my third or fourth cup of coffee, I started feeling a strange melancholy. Something was off that I couldn't put my finger on. Come to think of it, I've been so spacey, so out of it since I got here. Hell, since I woke up. Maybe I was overworking myself. I do feel like I got hit by a bus. Perhaps laying down would help. I unfolded my futon and locked the door to my office, getting completely lost in the sound of the rain pouring over New York City. Not ten minutes went by before it had fully pulled me under.

"Mommy! Mommy, where are you?"

"There's nothing you can do now. She's gone. Your mommy is gone. What are you going to do about it, princess?"

"I'll bring her back!"

The blood splatter was enough to snap me out of that weird ass dream. Who was Mommy? Or even the little girl looking for her? Was it me? I lost my own mother when I was young, so I felt for her. Napping wasn't as good of an idea as I previously surmised. As the day came to an end, all I wanted was to go home.

If I was so inclined, I could work on my article while I'm lying in bed. Sleep experts say that's a terrible thing to do and one should keep where they work and where they sleep separate. However, when one is like me and an insomniac anyway, why bother? At least this way, I get something done.

When I got home, my door was already unlocked. That's strange. I knew I locked it when I left this morning. It doesn't matter how spacey I am or how drunk I am when I come home. I never fail to lock my door. That's almost become instinctual. Lucky for me, I wore high heels to work today. If someone did break in, I had a makeshift weapon.

"There you are, darling," a man's voice shook me. Always was a sucker for an English accent. When I rounded the corner, he stood in the middle of my living room. Not only English, but very...very attractive.

However, his looks and charms weren't going to work on me like that. I kicked my shoe off and armed myself, "What are you doing here?"

"I've been looking everywhere for you," he started coming closer.

"No," I stopped him, taking a step back, "Who are you and how did you get in my house?"

"Very funny, Ms. Olivier," the man chuckled to himself, standing toe to toe with me, cradling my face in his palm so delicately, so sweetly, "I missed you."

Out of fear and reflex, I threw a right hook in this guy's face. I had every right to, "Who are you?!"

"Hold on," he recovered quickly, "Lumi, you're serious?"

"Some guy just broke into my apartment," I freaked, "Why would I joke about something like that? Who are you, what are you doing in my apartment, and how do you know my name?"

For whatever weird reason, I could see the man's heart shatter to pieces in his eyes. He looked me over very carefully, "Where were you on the second of August in 1895?"

"What?" I gave him a look, "What the hell are you talking about? I wasn't even alive!"

"What about the thirteenth of April in 1896?"

"Still not alive!"

"The eighth of March in 1923?"

"Still not alive!"

The man's face grew more and more concerned with every question, "The twenty-first of June in 1977?"

"Leave now or I'm calling the cops!" I screeched at him.

"You..." he spoke softer, "You don't remember...?"

"Leave!"

The man blinked the stars out of his eyes. And if I didn't know any better, I'd think...Was he crying? He turned on his heel and bowed to me at my door, "Yes, Mistress. Please do forgive me."

Who the hell was that guy? What was with all the questions? He breaks into my penthouse and has the audacity to call the shots? And...Why did he call me Mistress? I know I've done some...unsavory things, to say the least, but I've never screwed around with a married man. I did have a moral code. He was probably just some weird drunk guy that stumbled in here by mistake.

Although...I had to admit, he was pretty hot for an alcoholic. But I could smell cabernet all over him. At least he's got taste. Still...Those dates were awfully specific. Did he know me? Did we meet and someone slipped something in my drink? Was he the one to do it? I'm sure it's nothing. I'm just overthinking. There's a surprise. Go to bed, Lumi. Just go to bed and everything will be ok in the morning.

The rain stopped last night. What a shame. It did give the city a different kind of shine, though. Everything was anew, cleansed, and pure again. And all of the raindrops looked like glitter through the sunshine. On the plus side, I did have the day off, so I had no desire to even consider putting real pants on.

Knock, knock.

Who in God's green earth would be on my door at this hour? Granted, it was nearly ten o'clock, but I deserved to sleep in once in a while, dammit! I put a pair of yoga pants on (that have never seen yoga) and shuffled to my door, still half asleep and in desperate need of coffee. Sure enough, on the other side of my door was the guy from last night.

"It's you again?" I groaned, "Look, dude, I'm not awake enough to get stabbed. If you're going to rob me, rob me. Let me get some coffee first."

"Oh, the more things change," he sighed out, "I'm not here to rob you. Could I come in?"

"You're asking now?" I scoffed, letting him in, "You're a gentleman and a scholar."

"I'm here to apologize about yesterday," he explained himself, "I've been wanting to get to know my new tenants. If you'd please pardon the intrusion."

"Your new tenants?" I wondered, getting to my coffee pot.

"Yes," he nodded, "I own this building, making me your new landlord. I'd like to speak with you sometime, Ms. Olivier, if that's alright with you. My unit is down the hall from you if you'd ever like to chat with me sometime."

"Ok," I couldn't tell if he was hitting on me or not. Him being the new owner of the building made sense, though. That's how he knew my name, how he got in. He just wanted to get to know me, "Thanks...Uh...What did you say your name was?"

"I didn't," he sat down, "It's Sebastian. My name is Sebastian Michaelis."

"Lumi," I joined him, "But you already knew that, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did."

Sebastian Michaelis...Sounded like a porn star alias, to be honest. But he didn't strike me as dangerous. Not like he did last night. Sebastian seemed to be an ok guy. I still couldn't get over how yummy he was. He might have been my new landlord, but Sebastian was hotter than hell. But a very specific kind of hot. Like the kind of guy I could take home to my parents, but underneath it all, he could tear me to shreds. The very definition of a lady on the streets, but a freak in the sheets.

Or I was overthinking again. And there was something in his eyes. They were a deep shade of brown, nearly bordering on a blood red. In all honesty, they sent chills up my spine, but in the best way. And he still had that smell of a good red wine on him. I was a girl that knew her wine. That was a cabernet. I knew it all too well. This guy was a complete enigma to me, but some part of me wanted to get to know him, too. His intentions seemed pure.

I had the feeling that this was the beginning of a beautiful new friendship.

 **A/N: DAMN! I forgot how much I liked writing for Kuroshitsuji! For those of you who are new here, I started out on the site posting Kuroshitsuji. This very series, to be exact. And that was a year and a half ago. I had my account for a month before I even thought about posting. Then, one day, I had three chapters of Interview written and here we are. It's kind of a weird full circle thing. I was going to let this fic die out after the end of last year (when I did end it), but we'll call it revisiting for nostalgic purposes. I missed it. And I had no idea what new, shiny fandom to write for on Mondays. I like having a full week. Sue me.**

 **Now, for those of you that didn't skip the previous three installments of this and are completely aware of what's going on, yet still blissfully in the dark, Sebastian's gone into the real estate business. Not simply one hell of a butler anymore, but a landlord as well. Something...Something's a little screwy. And it's only going to get weirder from here. So, pull up a chair, get yourselves a juice box and some Cheerios (because we're all three here). Because next week, (again, for those of you familiar with my series) is going to be a Through the Demon's Eyes chapter that's going to pull things together a little more and everything's going to make a little more sense. Until then, see you next chapter! xx**

 **...I missed you.**


	2. Through the Demon's Eyes

**A/N: So, you may be new here. That means you're not familiar with the way I run my Kuroshitsuji fic. Every now and then, I like to switch up the perspective. Last week, we had main story perspective. This week (and every other chapter titled Through the Demon's Eyes), it's going to be told from Sebastian's perspective. Now, this is completely from our lovable demon's point of view, so it's not exactly going to read like last week's chapter. For the returning vets, I remember you all getting excited over these chapters and what kind of Kuroshitsuji fic of mine would this be if we didn't hear from Sebastian once in a while? Enjoy!**

She...

She doesn't remember me?

The only woman I've ever truly loved. The only one I've been with for over a century...and she doesn't remember me. It's madness. How does something like this even happen? After all those long years of searching for her, the love of my extremely long life doesn't love me like she once did. I'm going to do everything in my power to help you remember, Ms. Olivier. You will remember being Mrs. Michaelis once more.

This journey begins with one demon's desperate search for answers. Amazing how far technology has come. One click of a computer and the whole world is at my fingers. Let's see what you've been up to, Ms. Olivier. One little search and her every movement would be on display. By the looks of the internet, she's currently not in a relationship. She's working at some magazine. Still the writer as ever, aren't you, Lumi? She went on a trip to Boston last month.

Ms. Olivier! It is highly improper for a young lady such as yourself to have those kinds of photographs for the world to see! I am appalled! I thought I taught you better than such lewdness. However, upon further study of them, they're airbrushed (but why they would get rid of the soft freckles on the tops of her hips is beyond me. I found them rather adorable myself.) and intended to be part of an art exhibit. I can't say I approve of such activities, darling, but you're also allowed to make your own decisions. We didn't go to those suffrage marches together for no reason.

Despite seeing my beautiful wife fully naked on the internet, I had next to nothing. Now that I mention it, my own memory was slightly distorted of the night Lumi left. I needed answers and I don't know how much time I have. Unfortunately, most of the people who would have any idea of that night are dead. Although, there was one...I wonder if he was in the area. I know I smell at least one reaper.

The only problem is I don't know what his current alias is. But I did know what his profession would be. Some tigers don't change their stripes. And he was no exception. I did a quick search for morticians and coroners in the area and a number for a Mr. Adrian Crevan appeared for a practice in Queens. Adrian Crevan...Why did that strike me so familiar? Crevan...Crevan...I know exactly why. I wrote down the address and left for the only reaper in all of New York City. I knocked on the door for the coroner's office.

"Come in," he allowed. I closed the door behind me.

Mr. Crevan was busy with some reports scattered about his desk, so I took it upon myself to have a seat, "Hello, Undertaker."

An all too familiar grin stretched across his face, not even needing to look up at current company, "Only one man calls me by such name these days. Sebastian Michaelis..."

"The one and only," I confirmed.

"After you took the young lord's soul," Undertaker assumed, "I thought you would've changed the name."

"I've grown rather attached to it," I admitted. She has never known me by any other.

"A rose by any other name, I guess," he put his pen down. Quoting Shakespeare, I see. I remember writing it, but that underrated playwright needed it more than I did, "So, long time, no see! How long has it been? Early nineties?"

"About then," I thought it over.

"So," Undertaker asked, "What can I do for you?"

"Something's not right," I feared, "I found Lumi."

"Lumi?" he gasped, "And why is that not right?"

"It's not that," I assured, "Finding Lumi was the biggest leap that could've happened."

"I knew where she was," Undertaker confessed, "I've been keeping a watchful eye. That's what brought me to New York in the first place."

"How long?"

"About six months," he confessed, "Still quite the young lady as ever, Sebastian. She's well-educated, writing, living in a nice apartment."

"I know," I went on, "I bought the building."

"Aren't we well off?" he jabbed.

"A few smart investments in Apple and Microsoft have their merits," I brushed him off, "As much as I'd love to catch up, I'm on a schedule."

"Always are."

"What happened?" I asked, "When I spoke with her the other night, she had no memory of her husband, of her daughter, of her grandson."

"I doubt she remembers anything from the old days," Undertaker started to understand the severity of the situation.

"What do we do...?" For the first time in a very, very long time, I was at a loss. I wanted my wife back. I wanted my soulmate without a soul back. For so long, I've been without her and I never wanted to feel this way again.

"Find what cursed her, I suppose," he figured.

"A trip below, then," I decided with the same fire in the pit of my stomach that burned there.

"Sebastian," he quivered, "You don't think it's him..."

"Oh, no, no, no," I eased the Undertaker's mind, "Not directly anyway. He's too afraid of Marcelina."

"That he is," he agreed, "Can you really blame him, though? If I had been throttled around by a cambion when she was merely a baby, I'd be afraid of her, too."

"Imagine what could've happened if Marcelina kept honing her powers," I cringed a bit, "That's the kind of thing that brings about the end of the world."

"Mr. Crevan," the phone barked out, "You have a visitor, sir."

"I know," he answered, "I'm with him now."

"No," she corrected, "She's here."

"Alright," Undertaker smiled, his heart all aflutter, "Speak of the devil."

"Adrian," a soft, sweet voice knocked on the door, "Can I come in?"

"Of course," he took her hands, pulling her into a gentle kiss, "Hello, sweetheart."

"Daddy!" that beautiful little girl jumped into my arms, squeezing as tight as she could. And I never wanted to let her go.

"Hello, Marcelina," I nearly cried. Of anyone I truly needed to see right now, my loving daughter was definitely one of them.

"What are you doing here?" Marcelina lost herself in my embrace, "What's going on?"

"I found her, darling," I held her closer, "I found your mother."

"Really?!" she squealed, "Where is she?"

"She's here," I told, "She's in New York. She's living in a newly acquired piece of property. I spoke with her yesterday."

"How is she?" Marcelina's energy went unfazed, "Can we go see her?"

"Marcelina," I sat her down, "She's a blank slate, my dear. I'm so sorry, but she doesn't remember either one of us. She doesn't remember who she is? When I went to see her, she almost stabbed me with her shoes. But you needn't worry, child. Because I'm going to get her back. I can promise you that."

"So close," she shook in my arms, "Yet so far away."

"And miles to go until we sleep," I cradled her, "Your usual payment, then, Undertaker?"

"We'll consider this a family discount," Undertaker brushed it off, "Don't worry about it, Sebastian."

"Be honest with me, Adrian," Marcelina smirked, "Would you have told him that if I weren't here?"

"Of course I would," he assured, "Why wouldn't I? We are family, are we not?"

"A demon getting involved with a reaper," I chuckled to myself, "Who would've thought?"

"A cambion getting involved with a reaper," Marcelina corrected me, curling into her husband's chest, "I'm only half, Daddy. You mated with a human. Not my fault."

"But you also mated with a reaper," I retaliated.

"And?" she stood her ground, "I wouldn't trade Theo for the world."

"You've got your mother's sharp tongue, I see." As much as I hated it when Lumi and I first met, I've grown to love it. And honestly, I've missed it. Being without her for as long as what I was, it was nice to see some of her traits in our daughter, "Now, Marcelina, you and I need to make a trip."

"A trip?" I piqued her interest, "And where are we going?"

"We need to go to Hell," I detested the whole idea, but it had to be done, "It's time to pay your pet a visit."

"Lucifer?" Marcelina grinned at the mention of his name, "When? I got him a new shock collar and I want to make sure it's good and tight."

"Not right now," I settled her, "But soon."

"Hold on," she stopped me, "Why do we need to see Lucifer? You don't think he has something to do with Mom's memory being wiped, do you?"

"It's possible," I nodded, "This whole situation reeks of Lucifer. He may not have had anything to do with it himself, but that doesn't mean he wouldn't have access to demons that possess the power."

"Daddy," Marcelina spoke softly, "Will we ever get Mom back?"

"I hope so, darling," I pulled my daughter back into my arms. And if we don't, I will give my last breath in this world to bring her back.

 **A/N: Hi, guys! First of all, I want to give you all a big hug. This was like coming home. I'm going to be completely honest. Usually, I save the mushy bullshit until the very last chapter, but what the hell? Let me be mushy! Being welcomed back with open arms is kind of nice. It's like riding a bike (which, fun fact, I've never successfully done).**

 **Now, for a little explanation of this chapter. Because this was the chapter to put things into perspective a little more and to show the gravity of the current situation. I can't wait to continue this story. Because I know exactly how this is going to end and what's going on and AAAAAAAAAAAHHH. I'm excited. You should be, too. Also, if you haven't read the first three, stay here and you can have your mind blown. But if you have, you'll be able to point out all the little things that make you want to scream and punch a baby. Well…Maybe not punch a baby. Don't punch a baby. Disclaimer: LumiOlivier and all known associates do not condone the punching of infants.**

 **So, if you guys would be so kind and share the shit out of this, I'd really appreciate it. Until then, my children, I'll see you next chapter. xx**


	3. Perhaps a Lunch Date, Mistress?

I loved this town in the morning. The bright, bustling streets of Manhattan full of people on their way to their respective jobs. Starbucks all over were packed with people needing their daily dose of espresso that made them more pleasant. Some sort of strange, yet beautiful mysticism fell over the city. Lucky for me, I had a perfect view of all of it from my office window.

It's amazing what happens when the boss loves me. Not surprised, though. I get my work done. I cause little to no trouble. I always end up planning the office parties. Part contributor, part personal assistant. That's how I got my corner office on a higher floor and my killer views of the city. Well! That time of the day, I guess. Time to get to work!

I was starting on a new piece for the spring. If there was anyone in the office that was a natural when it came to pastels, it's me. Although, a part of me had a soft spot for the richer colors, too. However, the pastels...They were so cute! I couldn't say no. My entire office turned pastel once February passed. And this year, I decided to go soft pinks and grey and gold. Perfect color palate, if I do say so myself.

My whole article was about my office redesign. Apparently, our readers can't get enough of the slice of life stuff about the office. Especially when it's design stuff. In a world where Pinterest exists and Tumblr aesthetic blogs, I'm not surprised. And pastels were HUGE on the aesthetic blogs. My favorites were the pastel aesthetics with a touch of morbid. The thought of a mint green skull makes it less terrifying and gross and all that much more adorable.

"Hey, Lumi," Marie, one of the interns, came in. She was so sweet. Everyone that had a major position at the magazine got their own intern. Marie was mine.

"Hey, Marie," I didn't break eye contact with my computer screen, "What's up?"

"You have a visitor," she told me, her knees a little shaky.

"I do?" I never got visitors. As far as friends in the area, I didn't really have any outside of work. I kept to myself and I was perfectly ok with that.

"Yeah," Marie nodded, "Some British dude. He's a super babe, too. Oh, my god, Lumi."

"You didn't happen to catch his name," I asked, "Did you?"

"No," she pouted, "I'm sorry. I was too distracted."

"Damn," I giggled, "Is he that hot?"

"Oh, yeah," I thought this poor child was about to get whiplash, "I don't use super babe lightly. You know that."

"I can see myself in, thank you," a familiar English accent melted my soul, "Hello, Ms. Olivier."

"Sebastian," I blushed instantly. Marie wasn't kidding when I had a super babe at my door, "Hi. Thank you, Marie."

"No problem!" she squeaked, scurrying out of my office.

"So," I offered him a seat in front of my desk, "What brings you here?"

"Are you busy?" Sebastian wondered, looking toward my screen.

"Just working on an article," I looked over my work, "I need this done by Friday or Regina's going to kill me."

"Regina?"

"My boss," I went back to it, "She's a slave driver, but she loves me. I don't want to be out of her good graces."

"Well," Sebastian suggested, "Since it is that time of day, would you be open to a lunch break, just you and I?"

I hadn't eaten today and for some strange reason, I had a gut instinct saying that if I told Sebastian that, he'd beat me with a rolled-up newspaper. A strong rumble shook in my stomach. Lunch probably wouldn't be a half bad idea, "Sure. That sounds nice."

"Wonderful," he offered his hand, "Shall we?"

"Yeah," I finished up, "Let me do a quick save and a backup and we can go."

"Ok," Sebastian made himself comfortable on the back of my futon and I took care of my computer. If this thing were to crash, my life would crash along with it. I had so much in this one computer. We've been through a lot together. I've had it since I started here and nothing I've worked on has been more reliable. Even when we went through an officewide upgrade, I couldn't get rid of it. My new one was still in the box and that happened a couple years ago.

As soon as everything was on its appropriate flash drive and my article was saved, I grabbed my bag and Sebastian had my sweater. I was more than capable of putting it on myself, but fighting him wasn't going to happen. He insisted. The two of us left my office and went for lunch. Little did I know, going to lunch with Sebastian wouldn't be like going to lunch with anyone else.

The humidity from the rain warmed everything up a little, so it was nice enough to sit outside for a while. And there wasn't anything quite like Central Park in the spring. Sebastian had brought enough for the two of us, almost as if he knew I would've said yes. Honestly, with his face, he could charm anyone's panties off. There's no saying no to it.

"Sebastian," I thought out loud, "Why did you want to have lunch with me?"

"Because," he explained, "I already told you. I want to know more about you."

"But I'm just renting space in your building," I pointed out, "And there's not much to tell about me."

"No need to sell yourself so short, Ms. Olivier," Sebastian scolded lightly, "I'm sure there's more to you than what I see."

"What if I wanted to know more about you?" I flipped the script. Maybe I could make him squirm for a change, "Did that thought ever cross your mind?"

"Once or twice," he sat with a smug smirk on his face that shook me all the way to my ovaries, "Ask anything you'd like."

"Ok," I should've known. What do I ask someone that comes off like he knows everything? Maybe start simple, "How long have you lived in the US?"

"A few years," Sebastian thought it over, "I think. They all run together."

"Favorite cartoon growing up."

"I didn't have one," he told me, "I didn't watch any television when I was young."

"Blasphemy!" I giggled, "How did you not have a favorite cartoon?"

"I just didn't," Sebastian shrugged, "I'm sorry to disappoint."

"It's fine," I still couldn't believe it, "Ok...Favorite flower?"

"Black gold lilies," a little smile appeared on his face.

"Mine, too!" I squeaked, making him light up even more, "I'm not sure why, but they're so beautiful."

"Yes, they are," he agreed, "I loved a woman long ago and any time I'd send her flowers, they were always black gold lilies, so she knew they were from me."

"That's so sweet," I melted, "Whoever she was, she's lucky."

"The luckiest," Sebastian's elation turned melancholy almost instantly, "I miss her."

"No," I stopped him, "We don't need sadness and broken hearts here. And I'm not done asking my questions."

"Forgive me," he allowed, "Go on."

"Coffee or tea?" I asked.

"Tea," Sebastian picked. He's English, Lumi. You really should've seen that one coming, "A good earl grey usually does it."

"Me, too!" I chirped, "With a bit of honey in it."

"I'm more for sugar," he took my hand, "But I'm sure honey's good, too. You ask some odd questions, Ms. Olivier."

"Sorry for not asking the stock," I chuckled, "After doing my job for as long as I have, you learn really quick to ask different questions."

"Could I perhaps ask you one?" Sebastian requested.

"Shoot."

"Ms. Olivier," he took a more serious tone, "What's your favorite memory?"

"Um..." I dug deep in the recesses of my mind for my favorite memory. I didn't have many that I could think of on the spot. And the deeper I dug, the bigger of a headache I got. But I did have one, "I'm not sure. But there was this one time I was in London."

"Yes?" Sebastian gasped, a little more enthusiastic than I expected.

"We were doing a photoshoot in an abandoned mansion," I told, "Gorgeous place. Like somewhere I'd love to live one day. Very swoon worthy."

"I could only imagine."

"I'm sorry," I blushed, breaking eye contact, "I'm kind of a nerd for architecture and abandoned mansions are my weakness."

"Do you know who it belonged to?" Sebastian asked, "Did they have any historical significance?"

"They weren't royalty," I assured, "But they were definitely nobles. Trancy, I think the name was."

"Oh," he settled.

"There's quite a sad story around the Trancy estate," I remembered, "Apparently, the earl died and his son took over, but his son was horrendously abused at one time. Like I said, it's a sad story."

"I'm sure it is," Sebastian nodded.

"You know," I rested my head on his shoulder, "I really liked this. This was nice."

"Me, too," Sebastian snaked his arm around me, "Do you think you could humor me in doing this again?"

"I'd love to," I don't know what it was about his embrace, but it was warm. And comforting. Like nothing could ever hurt me. Like everything was going to be ok. But unfortunately, he and I had to part ways and I needed to get back to work. I'm sure he had better things to do in a day than hang out with me. I had an article to write, though. Let's get to it, yeah?

 _Like a lot of us, I have a hard time making up my mind. It's true. There's no shame in it. I have the weirdest creative ADD. One minute, I want my whole house to be nothing but neutrals. The next, I want it to be all neons. And not too long after that, I want all white. However, this month, instead of gutting my apartment, I gutted my office instead._

 _When I got started, my first step was a color palate. For the longest time, I bounced between mint, black, and gray for something a little tranquil, but not the traditional and turquoise and lime green with a touch of black for something bright, loud, and fun with a little bit of the inspiration coming from old school video games. I love the thick line art that goes with it. And I love when I can get some of my favorites in prints. I would've had some of them framed in my office._

 _Ultimately, I went with something that not only matched me, but matched the magazine a little. This pastel pink, grey, and gold is so nice. I can't gush about it enough. It's so cute! Although, when decorating, pastels can be a tricky thing. It's a fine line between a sophisticated look and a baby's nursery. And that's why we grow it up a little bit with the neutrals. Let's get started, shall we?_

After that, I had nothing. I was going to have to take some pictures or call in the photographers. But I really think I could get some good shots. I was handy with a camera, too. I had some of the shots from the Trancy mansion that were absolutely stunning. Some of them were blown up and they're on canvas in my bedroom.

Before I knew it, quitting time had swept the office. I think I might have been the last one to leave. Then again, I always was. I'd be lying if I said I hadn't spent the night here once or twice, trying to get my work done. The futon was in here for a reason. We've spent many hours together. But all that aside, I wanted to go home. I worked hard today. I deserved to kick my feet up for a while, did I not?

When I got to my apartment, a black vase with a rich, royal blue ribbon tied around the neck sat on the floor with a giant bouquet of black gold lilies. Gee...I wonder who this could've been. I just hoped it wasn't that one bad Tinder date I had a couple weeks ago that wouldn't leave me alone. He was creepy as hell and needed to leave yesterday. I dug through the big, beautiful blossoms for a black card with the most beautiful gold handwriting I've ever seen in my life.

 _Dinner?_

 _-Sebastian._

Of course it was. You really are quite the enigma to me, Sebastian Michaelis. Let no one tell you otherwise. I wonder if he'd be offended if I did a background check on him. Not that I don't trust him. It's just that I want to make sure he wasn't a serial killer. Or wanted to wear my skin. Or wanted to steal my kidney. I brought the flowers inside, set them on my kitchen counter, and walked next door.

"Ms. Olivier," Sebastian opened his door, "What a pleasant surprise. What brings you to my door at this hour?"

"It's only seven o'clock," I giggled, "What do you mean, at this hour?"

"I'm only asking," he reiterated, "So, what are you doing here? Is everything alright?"

"I, uh," I flipped the card between my fingers, "I got your note."

"My note?" Sebastian gave me a look with an underlying smirk to it, knowing damn well what I was talking about, "What note would you be speaking of?"

"I'd love to," I smiled a bit.

"Is tomorrow evening good for you?" he asked.

"Sure," I agreed, "And thank you...The flowers were beautiful."

"My pleasure," Sebastian half bowed to me. If that wasn't a little bit of an ego trip, "I'll see you tomorrow, then?"

"Sure will," I promised, "Good night."

"Good night."

When I left Sebastian's door, I had the weirdest case of butterflies in my belly. My insides have completely turned into jelly. It felt so long since I last had this feeling. But why was it always around Sebastian? Why did he always find a way to make me swoon? Worst of all, why did it always come so effortless? All the man had to do was speak and I was a puddle. Why?

 **A/N: I know why. I also can't wait for them to go to dinner. I really can't. Because I know what's going to happen. I also know where they're going to go. And what they're going to have. And what they're going to talk about. And I'm going to shut up and stop teasing you. It's a dick move and I'm not proud of it. See you next chapter! xx**


	4. Care for a Dance, Mistress?

Dinner. He had to ask me to dinner. I wasn't sure why, but deep down, some part of me really wanted to impress Sebastian tonight. And if I was going to do that, I was going to need all the time in the world to get ready. My wardrobe was less than desirable for a situation like this. I hadn't been on a date in so long I've almost forgotten what it was like. Sebastian seemed so above my paygrade. What he was doing with someone like me made no sense. All the stuff I had was too trashy. Which meant I was going to have to do some shopping. Yuck. Even worse, I was going to have to do some groveling.

"Pray for me, Marie," I cringed.

"Ok," my intern's skepticism was not lost on me, "Why am I praying for you?"

"I have to go see Regina," I filled her in, "How do you think she'll respond to me asking to leave early?"

"Regina loves you, Lumi," Marie reassured me, "I'm sure she won't be too pissed at you. If you catch her in a good mood."

"I'm usually the one that puts her in the good mood," I relaxed a bit, "So, I should be fine, right?"

"I'll still keep you in my prayers," she sent me off with a slight fear in my heart. Everything's fine, Lumi. You're overreacting. Regina adores you. You're the hardest working person on her payroll. I can ask her for one little minor favor like this without her wanting to kill me, right?

"Hey, Regina," I knocked on her door, "Got a minute?"

"Lumi!" my boss sang, "Of course, honey. For you, I always got a minute. What's up?"

"I, uh," I stuttered, doing a quick assessment of the situation. By the looks of things, she was in a good mood, but then again, Regina's moods were always hard to pinpoint. Maybe she only seems like she's in a good mood because of the botox. Worth the shot in the dark, "I need to jam out early today."

"For?" she dug deeper. Still not sure if I should be scared or not. Her face wasn't changing.

So, I took the safe route, "Personal reasons."

A great, big, dirty smirk stretched across Regina's face. I guess she skipped out on botox this week, "What's his name, Lumi?"

That was the thing about Regina. She could read people like open books. Whether they wanted her to or not. She also loved to live vicariously through my love life. When I described my last date to her in full detail, I ended up with a new printer and a thirty percent raise. I wanted to keep Sebastian my dirty little secret for the time being. I'm just glad Regina wasn't around the office for lunch yesterday. She would've jumped him in a heartbeat.

"What do you mean?" I played dumb, keeping my fingers crossed that she wouldn't drag this out any further.

"Come on, sweetie," she saw right through me, "I know better. You don't take the rest of the day off for cramps. If it's not that, it's a man. Now, what's his name?"

Damn, she was good. Might as well tell her, "Sebastian."

"And?" Regina sat on her desk, "What are we thinking? What's he like?"

"He's gorgeous," I swooned, still a woman on a mission, "He's English. He's sweet. I don't know, Regina. He's...Different. There's something about him that I can't put my finger on."

"When's your date?" she wondered.

"Tonight," I blushed, "So, if I could leave early today..."

"Is your article done yet?"

"Almost," I reported, "I just need to get some pictures and it's all done."

"Come on," Regina took my hand with an almost evil glint in her eye.

"Where are we going?" So glad I didn't skip deodorant today.

"Lumi," she led me through the office and downstairs, "Where do you work?"

"Uh," I wasn't sure where she was going with this, "Here?"

"And what do we do?"

"Publish a life and style magazine?"

"You know," Regina took a more melancholic tone, "I never had kids of my own. I always wanted a daughter to do this with."

"And what are we doing?" I worried, going down to the basement with her. Oddly enough, this was where we did a lot of our photoshoots. The models would whine and complain about it being too dark down here, but sometimes, the spread called for it. But I wasn't going to be featured in the magazine other than a contributor. There's no way Regina was going to have me model. That's ridiculous...Isn't it?

The two of us went into the temperature controlled storage room where all of the excess clothes we got sent ended up. Probably millions of dollars worth of designer as far as the eye could see. Already prepared outfits, accessories, the whole nine. If one were to ask the definition of pretentious, this room would definitely be it. But I'd be lying if I said I hated this room. They may have been too rich for my blood, but that didn't make them any less beautiful

"One of these," Regina explained, "is going to be yours, honey."

"What?" my heart stopped, "Regina, that's too much. I can't do that."

"It's no surprise that I kind of like you, Lumi," she pointed out, "The whole office knows that. You're my favorite. Now, these aren't doing anything down here. I want you to have one."

"Really?" I gasped, "Well...Thank you."

"Hold on," Regina grinned, "There is one teeny little string."

There always was with her, "And what's that?"

"I get to pick everything," she stipulated, "Come on. Let me get you ready for this."

I really didn't have any room to say no. She was doing this of her own free will. Emphasizing heavily on the free part. The average price of an outfit in this room is at least a thousand dollars. Regina did run a life and style magazine. She had to know a little bit about what she's doing, "Ok. Go ahead, Regina. I'm all yours."

"Yay!" Something about her energy felt familiar. Like an old friend coming back to say hello. I've been having a lot of deja vu lately. Ever since I met Sebastian. Weird.

And so, Regina got to work. I had no input. I wasn't allowed any. Leaving her unattended smelled like disaster, but I trusted her. Besides, Regina loved me. How bad could it honestly be? Although, when I saw her walking toward the patterned stuff, it made me nervous. I didn't really like much for patterns. I was more of a solid color type or if it had to be a pattern, it was going to be a subtle one.

Fortunately, she gave up on the patterns and went more for texture. Even worse. Regina pulled a dress that had more ruffles than God knew what to do with. Don't get me wrong. I'm a girl that can appreciate ruffles, but this looked like a deep blue bed skirt over a dress. And the puffy sleeves just made it all the better. But what was I going to do? I didn't have the heart to crush Regina's spirit. This meant a lot to her. At the same time, though, I'd have to go out in this.

"And done!" Regina put the finishing touches on it, "And it even works with the sapphire in your ring! Not that you're wearing that tonight anyway, right?"

"I'm not sure..." I didn't want to take it off. I had two sapphire rings that I always wore. For some reason, they felt like my second skin. Not to mention, I was a sucker for sapphires. Diamonds were nice, but sapphires were always my favorite.

"You know, Lumi," she scolded, "If you wear something like that on a date, he's going to think you're married or something. Not exactly the kind of impression you want to give off on a date with another man. He's going to think you're some kind of slut."

"But I'm not," I assured, "I'm a good girl, Regina. You know that."

"Here," Regina pulled me to a full body mirror, anxious to see my review on the trainwreck she made me, "Well? What do you think?"

Honestly, if Sebastian was taking me to prom in the eighties, I'm sure I'd be the hottest babe there. Now, though? I was a dumpster fire. However, dumpster fire or not, it was a garbage can, not a garbage can't, so for the sake of argument, I slapped a fake smile on my face, picking apart what could be salvaged. The dress had good bones to it. A flat iron could save my disaster I was currently calling my hair. I had a full bottle of makeup remover and a steady hand with a liquid eyeliner brush. And there is no way in hell my sapphires were coming off.

"I look great, Regina," I lied through my teeth.

"I can do no wrong!" she beamed, so proud of herself. I didn't want to take that away from her, but...Yikes, "If you want, you can still take the rest of the day off."

"Really?" I almost sounded a little too excited.

"Go ahead," Regina allowed, "Besides, I'm going to take a nap in my office. This was fun! We need to do this more often."

Oh, God, no. Please no. If you love me, we'll never do this again, "Yeah. Anytime."

Lumi, you really need to know when to shut your mouth. I hightailed my ass home with the stealth of a ninja. I didn't want anyone seeing me like this. No one needed to see me like this. Definitely not Sebastian! Hopefully, he wasn't home. I mean, he was only a few doors down from my apartment. I shoved the key in the lock and slammed the door behind me.

Ok. I had about two and a half hours until Sebastian gets here. What can I do in such a short amount of time. I started straightening my hair out again. Someone upstairs must have been watching out for me when Regina couldn't find any hairspray. Bless them. Bless them all. I'm sure she had some sort of artistic vision for this. I just wish it wasn't abstract. A little less Picasso and a little more Warhol would've been nice.

There. Despite the soft, natural curl my hair had, it looked so nice when it was perfectly straight. And I loved it. It was better than the unholy explosion that Regina made it. Speaking of abominations, what was I going to do with this dress? The sleeves needed to be deflated for one. I was not a linebacker. This was not ok.

And now we have you, Mr. Pain in the Ass Dress...I'm going to call you Mr. Pad. What to do with you...First of all, I needed to get my sewing machine. No. Scissors first. Sewing machine after when I'm done hacking up this monstrosity. Mr. Pad wasn't a monstrosity. He just needed a little love...or a lot of liquor. Or maybe that was just me.

I knew what was going first. Those god forsaken sleeves were the things of nightmares. I had no intentions of turning this into a strapless dress, but a strapless dress it would become. Luckily, I had some scrap black lace that would look really nice across the top to cover the frayed edges. I'll be damned if I lose sleep over them. There. Mr. Pad was looking better already.

However, he was a little bottom heavy, too. That skirt was too long and there wasn't nearly enough tulle. I was a girl that liked her tulle. And with all the ruffles on the body, I couldn't say no. I got a band of black elastic and tied at least a hundred slip knots worth of tulle around it. With a quick stitch on my sewing machine, I had a freestanding black tulle skirt. I know I said I wanted to look a little classier than I usually did when I went out, but something about this felt right. Especially after hacking off eighteen inches from the bottom.

Now, a dress that once went to my ankles came up a little above my knee and the tulle just made it all the better. Hot damn, I looked adorable! A pair of fishnets and some black leather boots and I'd be all set! Wait...Boots or heels...? Decisions, decisions. Heeled boots? I know I had a pair of them. Lumi, you were wanting to go classy. Go heels. A little pair of heels would work. The ones with the black bow on the toe? Oh, yeah. That worked like a charm. Now, there was the travesty that was my face. I didn't want to overdo it. Maybe just a little wing and fake lashes? That didn't sound like a half bad idea.

Knock, knock.

And just in the nick of time. I loved the clicking of my heels on my wood floor. It felt so powerful. Like I could kill a man in shoes like these. Unfortunately, I didn't have time to clean up the crime scene in my living room from the murder of Mr. Pad. Oh, well. I'm sure Sebastian wouldn't care.

"Hi," I opened my door, ready for this night.

"Hello," Sebastian looked me over. And the look in his eye...It's like he saw me for the first time. Granted, the first time we met, I was just coming home from work and exhausted. Although, now wasn't much different. I had been home for a couple hours and I've been going steady ever since. Right now, all I wanted was to enjoy what was about to come. Sebastian put his hand to my soft, porcelain cheek, "You're so beautiful, Ms. Olivier."

"Thank you," I blushed a bit. It's definitely better than what I was. That's for damn sure.

"My goodness," he caught sight of the disaster in the living room, "What happened?"

"What can I say?" I shrugged, "I'm one hell of a seamstress."

"Yes," Sebastian agreed, "Yes, you are."

"So," I asked, "Where are we going?"

"Not too terribly far," Sebastian offered his arm, "If that's alright with you, of course."

"It's a beautiful night," I nodded, locking up, "I don't mind."

"Good," he and I stopped in front of his door, "See? That wasn't very far, was it?"

"Your apartment?" I wondered, "Usually, a man's got to buy me dinner before he gets me back to his place."

"Oh, your sharp tongue," Sebastian grumbled at me, "A crude sense of humor, then?"

"Sorry," I giggled, "It's a curse."

"This is alright with you, though, yes?" he hoped, leading me inside. For this being Sebastian's apartment, it might as well have been a palace. My god, this place was gorgeous. And the smell coming from the kitchen was absolutely intoxicating, "It's been a while since I last cooked and I needed to flex the muscle again."

"You didn't have to through all of this for me," I awed.

"It's no trouble," Sebastian assured, "Not at all."

When I sat down, an overwhelming wave of nostalgia destroyed me. Sebastian strained a giant pot of dumplings and took some chicken out of the oven. I watched him, completely mesmerized, as he made a quick gravy. He didn't just go through the trouble, but he made the trouble all the same.

"Lumi...?" he snapped me out of my weird headspace, "Are you alright, darling?"

"I'm fine," my voice broke, "It's just that...When I was younger, every time I got sick, my mother would make me chicken and dumplings to make me feel better. She knew I didn't like chicken soup too much, so I got this instead. If I could, I'd eat her chicken and dumplings for every single meal for the rest of my life."

"She sounds like a remarkable woman," Sebastian gushed. I'm pretty sure he's never met my mom, but he sounded like such a voice of experience.

"She was," I confirmed, "Hold on. You can cook, right?"

"Of course."

"And you're not going to do something stupid like drug me," I joked, "Are you?"

And I see I hit somewhere sensitive for him. Because going by the look on Sebastian's face, I might as well have shot his dog in the face and made him watch, "Of course not. I wouldn't be able to live with myself. I'm quite appalled that you'd even suggest such a thing."

"I'm sorry," I immediately regretted everything, "I didn't realize my sharp tongue would get me in trouble already."

"It's not your fault," Sebastian let out a heavy sigh, "You didn't know."

"If you don't mind," I took his hand, "What happened?"

"Well," he began, "Before I made my fortune, I was working as a butler for a young earl in England."

"I have a hard time picturing you as a butler," I chuckled, "You worked for nobles, though?"

"Yes," Sebastian started plating things, "If you needed my credentials on my cooking skills, that should be enough to satisfy you."

"Color me satisfied."

"Anyway," he went on, "The earl decided to host a sort of party. A rather lavish gathering, if I do say so myself. However, there was a man there that had taken a young lady under his spell. Very charming gentleman. Little did she know, her champagne had a sedative in it."

"She got roofied," I assumed.

"In a way," Sebastian nodded, "Only instead of nonconsentual sex, she would've been sold on the black market for parts. Not only did this man have her lulled into a false sense of security, but he had the steady hands to pull off successfully harvesting her organs. If it weren't for me intercepting her, she probably would've ended up dead or worse."

"So, you were her hero?" I melted.

"Yes." And I think Sebastian did, too. It was like I slapped him across the face in the greatest way. Although, something was weighing heavy on his heart. I'm not sure what, but there was definitely something.

"Is she ok?" I wondered, feeling like a jackass for what I said earlier.

"She will be," he promised, putting my food in front of me. Sweet Jesus, this looked yummy, "I've been keeping a close eye on her."

"That's so sweet of you," I gushed.

"She's a very special young lady," Sebastian joined me, pouring two glasses of pinot? Yeah. That's pinot grigio. Not surprised that Sebastian knew his wines. But then, my good feeling went away. When he talked about the girl, his eyes sparkled just a little more.

"She's lucky," I started downing my wine, "Does she know about me?"

"Pardon me?"

"She's obviously your girlfriend, at least," I scoffed, "Or you wouldn't care so much about her."

"No," Sebastian corrected me, "She's not my girlfriend. Always so stubborn, Ms. Olivier. Honestly...I don't know what I'm going to do with you."

"You do know you can call me Lumi, right?" I insisted, "In fact, I'd rather you call me Lumi. If you call me Ms. Olivier one more time, Sebastian, my heel is going to need to be surgically removed from somewhere that'll be very uncomfortable."

"Oh, Lumi," he sighed, "I really do hope we see more of each other after this."

"We're neighbors," I practically cleared my plate like a marine. In my defense, I skipped out on lunch today to work on my article and it was a rarity I had breakfast, so I hadn't eaten anything all day. At this point, I was running on caffeine and spite, "We're bound to see each other once in a while."

"Did you even taste that?" Sebastian wondered, blinking the stars out of his eyes.

"I did," I nodded, "And it almost tasted exactly like the ones my mother made. It's like you had her recipe."

"Well," he thought out loud, "The night is still young. You wouldn't object to getting a drink, would you?"

"Hell no!" I squeaked, "When can we leave?"

"Now?"

"I'm in!" I beamed, my faith in the night restored.

And just like that, Sebastian left our building behind and headed to a club not too far from us. Never expected him to be the type. When we walked into the club, the DJ looked like someone I've seen before. Then again, everybody's face in this town seemed to blend together. But this girl stood out. There was something about her that seemed familiar. Have I been to this club before? It's possible. She made eye contact with Sebastian and her face lit up. Whoever she was, this girl was a cutie pie!

"Sebastian," I asked him, "Do you know her?"

"I do," he nodded, "And she's very good at what she does. This particular mix is her version of..."

"Vivaldi's Four Seasons?" I figured, "Under all the bass and the synth, it sounds like Winter."

"I'm impressed," Sebastian applauded, "She has a soft spot for Vivaldi. Mozart, too."

"Me, too," I agreed, "My favorite season from Four Seasons is Winter, so it's nice to hear it in such a different way. Like night and day. It's amazing."

"Incredible as always," he praised as a young girl jumped into his arms, "I'm so proud of you."

"Thank you!" the DJ chirped, never wanting to leave Sebastian's embrace. That is, until she caught a glimpse of me, "You brought her here?"

"Yes, I did."

"So?" the girl asked, ready to come out of her skin, "What'd you think?"

"It's amazing!" I critiqued, "What's your name, sweetie? I'd love to do a piece on you. I'm Lumi. I write for Blush."

"Oh..." she had the same heartache Sebastian had earlier, "It's...Marcelina Crevan."

"Do you have someone I can set the interview up with?" I begged.

"He has my number," Marcelina choked out, "Excuse me. I'm so sorry."

And she bolted, practically bawling her eyes out. I looked to Sebastian for some sort of answers, "Did I do something wrong here?"

"No," he pulled me against his chest, shaking a little, "Marcelina wears her heart on her sleeve. She's a lot like her mother in that respect. She got into music because of her mother. She played violin very beautifully. Her father plays piano. She begged and begged for her father to teach her piano, but he always refused. But her mother? When Marcelina asked her mother to teach her violin, she couldn't say no to her little girl. And once she started playing violin, her playing style evolved over the years. Eventually, she taught herself piano and how to use editing software and now, she's one of the best DJs I've ever had the honor of hearing."

"So, it's not me?" I hoped, feeling kind of bad about begging her for an interview like that. I want her to be more well-known. This girl needed all the exposure she could get.

"No," Sebastian assured.

"The lights are giving me a headache," I told him, "Do you think we could call it a night?"

"Of course," he took my hand and got me outside. The strobing was making me nauseous and after my initial meeting with Marcelina, I wasn't in the mood anymore. My vodka martini didn't make me near the levels of numb I needed to be to be completely heartless. When we got back to our building, Sebastian and I stood at my front door.

"So," he pushed my hair out of my face, "Could I trouble you for another date sometime?"

"Can I ask you something first?" I treaded lightly.

"Ask me as much as you'd like, Ms. Olivier," Sebastian allowed, "I do encourage any and all questions you could have."

"You..." I bit my tongue, "You really don't have a secret girlfriend or a wife I should know about?"

"No," he promised, "Does that mean we could do this again? I don't know about you, but this evening was actually rather fun."

"Without me making the DJ cry next time," I joked lightly, trying to break the tension.

"It would be my pleasure," Sebastian practically bowed to me, "Good night, Lumi."

"Good night."

And we parted ways. A simple good night. No hug. No kiss. Just a good night. I'd lay in bed, staring at my ceiling like it was going to come down on me. This whole night's been one confusing case of deja vu after another. Maybe I just needed to sleep. I'm sure that's all it was. I've been working myself to the bone lately. I just needed some sleep.

 **A/N: Hi, guys! One: I want to give Marcelina all the hugs in the world right now. I want her in my pocket and protected with all my heart. Two: Next week, it's going to be a Through the Demon's Eyes chapter. Maybe a Through the Cambion's Eyes chapter. I haven't really decided that yet. Three: Just out of curiosity, how many of you are reading through this one first and THEN going back to the others and how many of you have been here since the original? It's a question for a school project. *someone from the back, yelling* You haven't been in school for five years, Lumi. I know…But for serious. See you next chapter! xx**


	5. Through the Demon's Eyes Pt 2

**A/N: Hi, guys! In case you don't read the chapter titles or don't remember me saying this last week, we have a Through the Demon's Eyes chapter this week! And if you don't remember what that means from the last time we did this a few weeks ago, it's a POV switch where we follow Sebastian's shenanigans. And with the way the story's going, we're going to have more of them in this story than we have in the past three installments. So, get yourself a cup of earl grey, sit down, kick your feet up, and enjoy, ok? I'll be waiting at the end.**

In my multiple lifetimes, few things have had the power to actually hurt me. Lucifer. The death of the young master (despite his absolutely delectable soul). Ms. Olivier not knowing who I was. But none of them cut me quite as deep as my only daughter coming to my door, her eyes...my eyes...full of painful tears. Each one was its own dagger driving itself deeper into my already broken heart.

Even worse, there was nothing I could do to console her. I could only hold her while her tears soaked my shoulder. In all honesty, I thought taking Ms. Olivier to see Marcelina would've done more good than this, but it only put my little fallen angel in more hell than she ever deserved. How could I have done this to her? In all my lives, I've never been so disappointed in myself.

When Marcelina's torrential crying softened into light sobbing, she could hardly speak, "Why doesn't she remember me, Daddy?"

"I don't know, darling," I cradled her, holding back my self-flagellation, "We'll find out, though. We'll get her back. Everything's going to be alright."

"I hope so," she wept, "I miss her."

"Marcelina," I asked, "When was the last time you were in Hell?"

"Feels like I'm there now," Marcelina scoffed, her mother's words coming from her mouth, "Only this is less fun."

"Marcelina," I scolded her, "You know what I mean."

"I don't know," she thought it over, "Maybe a couple years."

"I do believe we have an interrogation to conduct," I reminded, "In your current state, I can't think of anything else that would make you feel better than smacking Lucifer around."

"That never fails to put a smile on my face," Marcelina drew a pentagram in the air with her finger and opened her own doorway to the fiery depths below, "Shall we?"

"We shall," I stepped through first with Marcelina following behind, closing the door. Despite being so upset only moments ago, the mere ambience of Hell had begun to raise Marcelina's spirits.

"Hi, Charon," she chimed as we approached the ferry.

"Your highness," Charon bowed.

"I don't rule here," Marcelina corrected, "Lucifer does."

However, Charon was much cleverer than she gave him credit for, "Marcelina, I know better. Lucifer may rule Hell, but who pulls Lucifer's strings?"

"Me," she blushed a bit.

"Business or pleasure, dear child?" he asked, making room for the two of us.

"Business," Marcelina's pleasant disposition didn't last long.

"With the king?" Charon put his oar in the crystal waters of the river Styx.

"With my pet," she growled.

"We have some rather sensitive issues to discuss with him, Charon," I excused her, "Forgive her slight outburst."

"Of course she's forgiven," Charon assured, "It's been quite some time since I've seen you down here, Sebastian. Will you be visiting the earl while you're here?"

"No, unfortunately," I sighed, "We have much more pressing matters today."

"You appear to be short one immortal human," I felt Marcelina's grip tighten, "Did you leave the wife at home?"

"Again," I bit my tongue. Since Charon never knew when to bit his own, "That's currently a sensitive area, Charon. I would appreciate you not speaking of Ms. Olivier while she isn't here."

"My apologies," he atoned. The rest of the trip to the throne room was perfectly still. Once we arrived at our destination, Marcelina and I waved the ferryman off and stood at Lucifer's front door.

Marcelina didn't even bother knocking, "Hello, Lucifer."

"Everyone out," Lucifer demanded, making his few demons and knights scatter off to torment and corrupt elsewhere. Without fail, Lucifer was on his knees at my daughter's feet. I remember the days where I was brutally forced to kneel at Lucifer's feet, waiting for whatever torture or beating he had for me. Now, he bows to my child out of pure fear. I'd be lying if I said I didn't delight in it just a bit, "Hello, my princess."

"We need to talk," she kicked him over, taking the throne.

"I haven't done anything you wouldn't approve of," he groveled, hardly able to hold himself together. Oh, how the mighty have fallen, "I swear!"

"I know," Marcelina rolled her eyes, looking so much like her mother when she did, "Sure, you're stupid, but you're not that stupid. Go ahead, Daddy. Ask away."

"Lumi's memory is gone." No sense in beating around the bush, "She knows nothing of us. Of her past...her immortality..."

"So," Lucifer got back on his feet, "Mama's got a blank slate right now?"

"Yes," Marcelina motioned for him, wrapping a new collar around her pet's neck, "Now, I know you wouldn't have anything to do with that, would you, Lucifer? Are you still my good, loyal pet for me?"

"Of course, your highness," Lucifer promised, not making eye contact with her.

"Good boy," she gave him a pat on his head, "Do you have any idea of who would know anything about it?"

"No," he shook his head, "Does she have any enemies of supernatural means? Or either of you?"

"Not that I know of..."

I had a few, but none of them had that kind of omniscience to know about Lumi. Except for one...And the very thought of them not only terrified me to my core, but made me horrendously sick. Right now, I couldn't think like that. Not in front of her. But because tigers never change their stripes, that wasn't going to stop a certain someone from drawing attention to my newfound apprehension.

"What's the matter, Sebastian?" Lucifer taunted, falling right back into old patterns, "Cat got your tongue? Something on your mind you'd care to share with the rest of us?"

"Lucifer," Marcelina scolded, pushing the button on her remote for his collar, giving him a quick zap, "You don't get to torture him anymore. You really should know better by now. Apologize."

"I'm sorry," he writhed under the voltage going into him. Although Marcelina is half demon and half human, I can't help but wonder sometimes if she isn't more demon. With the right push, she could turn very dark and sinister, but I knew her better than that. Marcelina was a good girl. Just like her mother. I'm just glad she didn't turn out to be more of the monster like her father.

"But Daddy," she pulled me aside, "Did you think of something or someone just now?"

"No," I brushed her off. It was merely a hunch, but nothing concrete.

"Are you sure...?" Lucifer chimed in.

With a dirty little grin on her face, Marcelina handed me her remote, "Care to do the honors?"

"With pleasure," I turned up the voltage a few more clicks and held onto the button.

"Can we go home now?" she asked so softly. I never would've guessed that she just had Lucifer squirming beneath her. Then again, I was the one holding the remote.

"Yes, my dear," I nodded, "Go on, Marcelina. Go say goodbye to Lucifer. I'll call upon Charon. Play nice."

"I will."

Aside from hearing Ms. Olivier singing showtunes in the shower in the morning, Lucifer's screams at the hands of my daughter may possibly be one of my favorite sounds in the world. After all those years and all the scars he's left on my body, Lucifer got what was coming to him tenfold. I had gotten so caught up in it that I completely forgot about calling for our ferry back to Earth. Marcelina nudged me out of my euphoric haze, "Daddy?"

"Yes, sweetheart," I came to, "What is it?"

"Where's the boat?"

"Forgive me," I apologized, "A lot on my mind."

"Do you want to go see Uncle Ciel?" she offered, "Maybe get a little off your mind?"

"I'm fine, Marcelina," I assured, taking her face in my hands, "Honestly, child. You worry far too much about me. Shouldn't it be the other way around?"

"I'm sorry," Marcelina wrapped herself around my arm, "Charon!"

In no time at all, the ferry came through the mist, "Yes, highness?"

"Stop that," she brushed him off, "I don't want to rule Hell. We've been over this. I only want slow torture for Lucifer. That's it."

"Shall we return to the world of the living then?" Charon boarded us.

"By the way, Daddy," Marcelina insisted, "Would you care for the remote? I tweaked it, so the range doesn't matter. Anytime, you can give Lucifer a random zap?"

"I'd love the remote," I beamed. The only thing that could've made this trip any better is if I did go see the young lord. When he died, Marcelina made sure he was taken care of. None of the knights are allowed to even go near him. She put up a barrier around where he's being kept and he's always taken care of. One of Marcelina's succubus friends make sure of that. And when he and I are alone, it's like he was still alive. I did have his soul. We shared a bond while he was alive. Nothing could ever change that.

When Marcelina and I got back to my apartment, she collapsed onto my couch, "Daddy...?"

"What is it, Marcelina?" I joined her.

"Can I stay here tonight?" she requested.

"Of course you can," I pulled her to my side, "Is everything alright with you and Adrian?"

"Yeah," Marcelina nodded, "It's just that...Mom's down the hall. It's been so long since I've been able to say that."

"I understand," I cradled her, "But we can't tell her, Marcelina."

"Why not?" she pouted, "This isn't who she is. She's so much more than this."

"Mentally," I assumed, "I don't think she could handle it. Your mother is one of the strongest people I've ever met, but being told that you're actually centuries old, married to a demon, and your daughter is a cambion isn't exactly something one gets over quickly. We just need to guide her in the right direction and let her memories come back to her that way."

"I want to tell her so bad," Marcelina choked out.

"Believe me," I kissed her forehead, "So do I. I promise you, Marcelina, I'm working on it. Getting your mother to fall in love with me all over again isn't exactly something I have to try hard with."

"Can't you use some sort of spell for that?" she wondered.

"I'd rather not resort to magic," I cringed a little, "Besides, where's the fun in that? And by the way..."

"What?" Marcelina laid her head on my shoulder.

"You might need the address to her office building," I reminded her, "You have an interview with her at your earliest convenience."

"That's right." There was the smile on my little girl's face, "Maybe tomorrow?"

"Remember, Marcelina. You can't tell her anything about her past life. And no letting on that you're much older than she thinks as well. And keep your powers under wraps."

"I know, Daddy," she grumbled as I brought her into my guest room, "Can we ever tell her anything?"

"One day," I tucked her in, giving her one last kiss, "Good night, sweetheart."

"Good night," Marcelina rolled over, nestling into her blankets, and went to sleep. I'm so glad she's kept her beautiful duality. To paraphrase Claude Faustus...

She's day into night. From demon to human. From the most powerful being in the universe to as pure as the driven snow. From harsh and wicked to quiet and innocent. And that is what makes her our little girl. No matter how many centuries she's seen. No matter how many regimes she's seen rise and fall. She's always going to be _our_ little girl. And one day, you will see that again, Ms. Olivier. I can promise you that.

It had gotten to be that time of the night again. I should probably consider going to sleep as well. However, I had one final stop to make before I could rest. The good thing about owning the building is having all of the keys. I slipped into my beautiful wife's apartment down the hall and watched as she slept so soundly, so blissfully unaware of who she really was. I gave her one, soft kiss on her forehead, pulling her quilt over her a little better. Good night, darling. I love you.

 **A/N: I love this chapter. It sucks that they're not any closer to figuring out what happened, but something sparked in Sebastian's head. Also, can we take a minute to appreciate what a little badass Marcelina grew up to be? I always had people asking me what she'd be like as an adult and…well…To no surprise, she's a badass! She has a shock collar on THE DAMN DEVIL and gave her daddy the remote. But her daddy is also a little heart broken right now and beating himself up. You have no idea how badly I want to give Sebastian a hug…Or maybe you do. At least we're getting some mother-daughter bonding time in soon. See you next chapter! xx**


	6. Just a Simple Interview, Mistress

**A/N: Can someone explain to me what's going on with the notifications? Like, for serious, it's starting to make me want to punch a baby.**

If I didn't know any better, I'd think Sebastian had a girl crying in his apartment last night. Even stranger, it felt like I wasn't here alone. I never thought the building was haunted. Maybe it was. I should probably have this place exorcised. Well, I had more important things to worry about than a weird hunch I had. The chances of this place being haunted are pretty slim.

I'd have to do some begging at the boss' office. After meeting Marcelina last night, I wanted nothing more than to get to know her even more. Something tells me we could be best friends. Alright, Lumi. You can do this. Regina might be a little overbearing, but she loved me. And it's for the magazine. She can't say no.

"Hey, Regina," I knocked, "Got a sec?"

"Sure, sweetheart," Regina gave me her undivided attention, "What's up?"

"Remember that date I had last night?" I took a seat in front of her desk.

"Oh, yeah!" she gasped, "That's right! I forgot all about it! How did it go? I want to know everything. Leave no stone left unturned or I'll scream."

I might as well. Grease up the wheels a bit. It's not like it'll hurt, "He didn't take me to dinner."

"What an ass!" Regina whined, "He didn't have the decency to take you to dinner? I hope you didn't put out for that."

"It gets better, though," I cringed on the inside, "He didn't take me to dinner because he cooked for me instead."

"I retract my statement," she awed, "That's so sweet! What did he make you?"

"Chicken and dumplings," my cringe was quickly replaced by my heart melting, "And they were scratch."

"How was it?"

"Magical," I gushed, "Chicken and dumplings, good wine, better company. I couldn't have asked for a better night."

"Was that it?" Regina dug deeper, "There's something here you're not telling me."

"After dinner at his place," I went on, "We went out to a club for a drink. Which brings me to the thing I wanted to talk to you about."

"After you tell me about this club," she demanded, "We're not talking work right now. We're talking you. Now, what happened at the club?"

"I met the DJ," I told her, "And she's a real sweetheart. And talented! My god! She's amazing! She knew the guy I was out with last night and we were hanging out for a while. She needs more exposure, though. She's too bright of a star to be as unknown as what she is."

"She's working in clubs in Manhattan," Regina scoffed, "I don't think she's hurting."

"I'd really love to give her a spot in next month's issue," I begged, "You think I could set up an interview?"

"I don't know," she put her boss hat back on, "Is she worth our time?"

"I think so," I nodded, "Like I said, she's amazing. I wish I would've thought to take a video."

"Why?" Regina asked, "What makes this girl so special that we'd need to give her a page?"

"She combines classical scores," I explained, "with dubstep. And you know how the kids these days are all for the Transformer orgies. But it's absolutely incredible. Last night, she did Vivaldi's Four Seasons and it transcended."

"Is she brand friendly?"

"Yeah."

Regina thought it over for a minute or two. The anticipation was killing me. Come on. Make the right decision. Get my mental telepathy. Say yes, Regina. Say yes, "What's her name?"

"Marcelina Crevan," I started to sweat and shake. For a minute, I thought the ground was going to give out underneath me.

"And her DJ name?"

"I'm not sure," my voice quivered. It had been so long since I wanted an interview or an article so bad. I loved doing the occasional design piece, but human interest was so much better. Especially when the human was so interesting. I didn't get to talk with Marcelina much last night, but I really wanted to make up for it.

"You'll find out then," Regina decided, "Set up the interview, Lumi. It's all yours. Make me proud. You always do."

"I got it?" I squeaked, "Thank you, Regina! You won't regret this. I promise."

"Go on," she shooed me out of her office, "Get to work."

"Yes, ma'am!" I scurried back to my corner of the world and got on the phone. If I was this excited, I could only imagine how stoked Marcelina's going to be.

Ring...

Ring...

Ring...

Come on, Marcelina. Pick up.

Ring...

"Hello?" a sweet, innocent voice chimed on the other end.

"Marcelina," I answered, "Hi. It's Lumi. We met last night."

"I remember," Marcelina's voice shook a little, "What's up?"

"Remember how I proposed that whole interview for Blush thing?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"I just got my editor's approval," I gave her the good news, "You're still on board with it, right?"

"Of course." It sounded like she was about to burst into tears. Happy tears, I guess, "I'd love to. When and where?"

"My office good enough?" I offered.

"Yeah," she agreed, "I'm on my way."

"See you soon!" I beamed, hanging up my phone. She seems like a good kid. I like her. I couldn't wait to talk with her. Marcelina had something in her eyes last night that felt...I don't know. Warm. Like she'd make a good mother, but she's way too young to be having babies. But there are secrets in there, too. I'm not going to pry because I might be a journalist, but I do have a good moral code about that sort of thing. The deeply personal things are none of my business.

"Hey, Lumi," Marie knocked on my door.

"Hey, Marie," I let her in, "What's up?"

"There's a thing for you," she came in with a brilliant blue vase full of big, beautiful blooms, "Someone's sending you flowers."

"These are gorgeous," I lit up like a Christmas tree, "Who are they from?"

"There's no name on the card," Marie gave me the note, "I couldn't even tell you what they are."

"They're black gold lilies." Everything fell into place. I didn't even need to read the note. This had to be Sebastian. Who else would be sending me black gold lilies?

 _Could I trouble you for a second date?_

 _x_

Yeah. That's got to be Sebastian. After such a simple gesture with a grand feeling, how could I turn that down? Marie sat down on my futon, "Whoever they're from, you're a lucky girl, Lumi. I'm jealous. I've been here for six months and I don't have anyone sending me flowers at work. Any chance they're from the mega babe that was in here?"

"There's a very good chance they're from the mega babe that was in here," I smiled, putting them on my desk, "Thank you, Marie."

"Excuse me?" another knock echoed at my door. Along with the dark-haired beauty I met last night, "Hello?"

"Hey, Marcelina," I ushered her in as Marie was on her way out.

"Hi...Lumi," she could hardly get my name out. Like it wasn't meant to come out of her mouth.

"Shall we?" I offered her a spot on my futon.

"Sure," Marcelina nodded, catching a glimpse of the flowers on my desk, "Those are so pretty. You didn't go out of your way to get them for me, did you?"

"Those aren't for you," I clarified, "They're for me. I'm almost a hundred percent sure they're from Sebastian. It just feels like something he'd do."

"When I was younger," her hands shook. Nerves, maybe? I hope she's ok, "My father always gave my mother black gold lilies when he'd give her flowers. There was a patch of them growing by my uncle's house and that's where he'd always get them."

"Sounds peaceful," I could almost feel it, even seeing it in my head. If I didn't know any better, I'd think the air conditioning kicked on, "Sebastian has taste. That's for sure."

"No doubt."

"He's really sweet," I joined Marcelina on my futon, giving her a cup of tea.

"Thank you," she took slow sips from the cup and by the look on her face, I might as well have electrocuted her, "Is this earl grey?"

"Yep," I chirped, "It's one of my favorites."

"My uncle's, too," Marcelina put her cup down, "My dad was the only other person he trusted to make it for him."

"Can I ask you something, Marcelina?"

"Isn't that the point of this whole situation?"

"Alright, smartass," I settled her. If I were this girl's mother, I'd club her. But something would've still felt wrong about it, "How do you know Sebastian? How did you two meet?"

"I've known him for quite some time," Marcelina smiled, speaking with such fondness for him, "I remember the day we met like it was yesterday. I met him the same day I met my husband."

"You're married?" I gasped. There's no way this girl was much older or younger than me. And she's married?

"I am," she went on, "I met my husband first, then Sebastian."

Marcelina jumped a little as his name slipped from her mouth. Weird. She obviously loved him greatly. I wonder what made her cringe. Nevertheless, I still had a job to do, "And how did you meet?"

"We met in London," she pulled herself together, "It was actually my birthday."

"What were you doing in London?" Not only is she married, but she's a world traveler, too? Maybe she was touring or something.

"I'm originally from there," Marcelina told, "I was born in London."

"Really?" I gave her a look, "No way. You don't sound English."

"My mother is American," she explained, "My father lived in England when they met. He was working with my uncle and she ended up at my uncle's house for some party. Some douchebag tried slipping her something to harvest her organs and sell them on the black market, but my father was there to make sure that didn't happen. Or at least, that's the story I heard."

"Your dad sounds like a real knight in shining armor type," I awed, "Always willing to rescue his princess."

"No, no, no," Marcelina corrected me, "He'd never even dare think of her as a princess. From what I understand, since day one, he always thought of her as his queen. I'm his little princess, but Mom is definitely his queen. And he's her knight in shining armor. That part, you got right. I miss her."

A deep seeded pain filled her eyes. I knew that look. I knew that look all too well. I couldn't let her sit like that. If anyone knew the kind of heaviness that weighed on the heart after losing her mother, it's me. I couldn't help myself. Without another word, I pulled this poor little girl against my chest and hugged her tight, making the tears she seemed to be holding back since she walked in burst out of her eyes, soaking through to my shoulder.

"I miss mine, too," my voice broke. Some part of me never wanted to see this poor angel in this much hurt. I wasn't sure what it was, but it almost felt maternal. I told myself that I'd never have kids, but something felt different about Marcelina, "I lost my mom young. She got real sick, but it took her quickly, so she wasn't suffering long. Do you want to tell me about yours?"

"No," Marcelina shot me down, "The wound feels too fresh. I appreciate the kindness, but I really need a distraction."

"Ok," I cradled her for a little while longer. And she wasn't fighting me. Usually when I hugged people for too long, they'd want out of it, but not her. Marcelina wouldn't budge, "What made you get into music?"

"It's freedom," she sighed out, "It's art in thin air. You don't have to see it, but you know it's there. It's like a religious experience. I don't think I could live in a silent world. When I was young, my mother played violin. And she was damn good at it. According to my father, she should've filled symphony halls, but she kept it as a hobby instead. I'd beg to hear her play and she'd never turn me down. But when she played with my father as her accompanist on piano? I could listen to those two play together forever. And I'd kill to hear it again."

"What about you?" I asked, "Do you play?"

"I can play seven different instruments."

"Not just a computer?" I teased.

"I play all of my loops," Marcelina pointed out, "Everything you hear me put through my drum pads and my keyboards and my turntables? I've played it, recorded it, and uploaded it to my thumb drive. My studio setup is insane. Both home and office."

"And do you play violin like your mom?" I wondered.

"Oh yeah," she nodded, "I'm not bad either. You know..."

"What?" a mischievous glint shined in the corner of her eye.

"There's a violin at Sebastian's place," Marcelina thought out loud, "Do you play, Lumi?"

"I do, actually," I learned violin when I was young from one of the neighbors. It's been a while since I played.

"I'd really love to play with you," she begged, "You think you could sneak away from the office for a bit?"

I poked my head out the door and noticed Regina was gone for lunch. She wouldn't mind if I took our interview elsewhere, would she? I don't think so, "Sure. I'd still be working, wouldn't I?"

"I love your spirit," Marcelina smirked, reminding me so much of Sebastian for some reason. They did know each other. And according to Marcelina, they've known each other for a long time. Maybe she's picked up on his mannerisms, too. The two of us got a cab and headed back toward my building.

"Marcelina," I stood outside Sebastian's apartment, "Do you know if Sebastian's even home?"

"He's not," she dug a set of keys out of her pocket, "I can come here any time I want to. I have a key. It's cool."

This still gave me breaking and entering vibes. It's not technically breaking in if she has a key, right? We couldn't get arrested for this. I hadn't seen much of Sebastian's apartment aside from his kitchen, dining room, and living room. I didn't know what he had going on in here. Marcelina took me back to a room that was nothing but a white piano and floor to ceiling windows.

"This is incredible," I gasped, in complete awe of the view.

"Here," Marcelina handed me a small case and sat at the piano, "Care to join me?"

"I don't know, Marcelina," I winced, "I haven't played in years."

"Please?" she begged, her eyes full of sparkle.

How could I say no to that? It's like she had the same power over me that Sebastian's note had, "Ok. But don't be too critical."

"I wouldn't dream it," Marcelina beamed, warming up a little, "You start. I'll follow. Anything you want."

"Ok." Let's see if I remember how to do this. I started humming a little to myself and drew my bow across the strings. Playing Mozart was always weirdly centering, so I played one of the violin concertos. Like riding a bike, I had a feeling in my heart that hasn't been there in years. Like something was going right for a change.

As the song came to an end, teardrops fell on the piano keys and my mothering instincts kicked back in. I ran my thumb under her eyes, wiping her tears away, "Marcelina, honey, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing," she shook it off, "You reminded me of my mother so much. She played Mozart all the time. If it's not too much to ask for, would you stop by my studio sometime? I'd love to get that on a recording."

"Sure," I nodded, "Anytime. When do you want me?"

"Busy Saturday?"

"Nope," I shook my head.

"Saturday then," Marcelina decided, "We should be going. Sebastian should be getting home soon."

"You know, Marcelina," I suggested, "We really should hang out more."

"Definitely."

She and I parted ways after a bone crushing hug that never wanted to break. Luckily, I had plenty for the article and I could get started on it. Spending quality time with Marcelina today was like seeing an old friend and picking up right where we left off. But I only met her yesterday. Then again, I had the same feeling with Sebastian, too. Maybe I'm just reading too much into it. If I start on the article, it'll be a good enough distraction.

 **A/N: This chapter is so riddled with Easter eggs, it's not even funny. Hell, the damn chapter title is an Easter egg in itself. Anyone else smelling full circle? If you find them all, you get a virtual cookie. But some of this is kind of ripping my heart out and I'm the one writing it. So, my apologies for any weeping this may cause. Stay strong, my friends. For we shall see sunny skies soon. Pinky promise. See you next chapter! xx**


	7. Let's Cross the Ocean, Mistress

Underrated doesn't even begin to describe this girl. In my time working for this magazine, I've gotten to meet a lot of really interesting people over the years, but when I met Marcelina Crevan, I fell in love almost instantly. In my defense, she makes it really hard not to. For those who have ever met her, you understand.

When I first met Marcelina, I saw her at a nightclub in the heart of Manhattan up on stage performing Vivaldi's Winter. Only it wasn't just Vivaldi's Winter. Marcelina made a beautiful dubstep baby with Vivaldi's Winter. I know it sounds weird, but trust me. If anyone can kill it and revive it bigger and better than ever, it's her.

I had the honor and privilige of sitting down with Marcelina just to talk. To be honest, it felt like sitting down with an old friend and picking up right where we left off. That might just be my own deja vu, but she is such a genuine soul. I look forward to the day when I can do this again.

And then, I hit a wall. Dammit. Come on. You're a better journalist than this. Oh no...Oh no...The first stage of my writer's block has already set in. I stared aimlessly into my computer screen, hoping to God something would pop out at me. Nothing. My mind was a blank slate. My forehead collided with my desktop into my pile of notes and I just wanted to scream out into the abyss. Do I want to go into her personal life or do I want to go into her professional life? I could go either way. Or I could open my twelvth story window and jump to the busy streets of New York.

Nope. We're going to move on to stage three. I threw myself into my futon and wallowed in self-pity, losing myself in the ceiling tiles. Rumor has it, I had a pair of shoes under one of those tiles from the Christmas party two years ago. I never felt the need to investigate it, though. This article's going to be the death of me. I just had to use work as an excuse to hang out with Marcelina, didn't I?

"Hey, Lumi," Marie stuck her head in my office.

"What?" I grumbled into a throw pillow.

"Jesus," she cringed, "Are you ok?"

"Peachy...What do you want, Marie?"

"You have a visitor here," Marie told me, "You want me to send them in?"

"That's fine," I allowed.

"Is there a problem, Ms. Olivier?" a warm, soothing English accent brought me down a little from my anxious tirade.

"I need aspirin," I groaned, not even moving, "Top drawer of my desk, if you could, please."

"Of course," Sebastian rifled around in my desk drawer and got my aspirin bottle. I felt him sit on the edge of my futon and gave me the two blue tablets that would put me out of my misery...or at least the misery of this god awful headache, "Are you alright?"

"Writer's block," I sat up, swallowing my aspirin, "This article on Marcelina's killing me."

"And what seems to be the problem?" he asked, genuinely concerned for my well-being.

"It's up on my computer," I offered, curling back up into the pillows, "You're more than welcome to give it a look."

"I couldn't possibly do that," Sebastian blushed.

"Go ahead," I insisted, "Maybe a fresh perspective can knock something loose."

"Alright then," he sat at my desk and skimmed what I had of my article, "I'm no journalist, but perhaps you could go at it from a different angle."

"Like telling the story of how she met my landlord," I teased.

"And how did Marcelina say we met?"

"Not much," I shrugged, "She said you two met in London on her birthday."

Sebastian chuckled a bit to himself, "She always did have a cheeky sense of humor, didn't she?"

Hold on...Marcelina also told me about her parents, too, "And she told me about how her parents met at a party."

"Did she?"

"She was drugged," I repeated, "And her father saved her. You've told me the same story, Sebastian. Didn't you save a woman at a party after being drugged?"

Sebastian's face looked perfectly calm, but his eyes told me a different tale. There was a little bit of fear in those eyes, "It was a rampant problem in London at one time. Marcelina's told me the same story. Such a shame that another had fallen victim."

"It's almost like another Jack the Ripper," I thought out loud, "How sad."

"Here," Sebastian typed at my computer at near lightning speeds.

"What are you doing?" he piqued my interest.

"And..." he stopped, "Done. Now, you have no need to stress, Ms. Olivier. Your article is finished."

"Sebastian," I gasped, "You can't do that."

"I just did," he hushed, "Go ahead. Use that for your article. It's everything than anyone would want to know about Marcelina in a little under three thousand words."

"So, what?" I wondered, "I credit you as my ghost writer?"

"No credit needed," Sebastian assured, joining me on the futon again, "Really. It's fine."

"Sebastian," I wasn't sure what I was going to do with him, but I started with a very grateful hug, "Thank you. You're an absolute angel."

"An angel?" he giggled, "No. Trust me. I'm no angel."

"I have to do something," I begged, "How could I ever repay you for that?"

"I don't know," Sebastian traced his finger down my jawline, "We do have a futon in here. Maybe sexual favors?"

"Seriously?" I freaked a little. Not that I'd be opposed to the idea. Sebastian was gorgeous. But right here in the office? Don't get me wrong. The exhibitionist in me would be thrilled, but the last thing I needed was for Marie to walk in on that and scar her for life. Or, heaven forbid, Regina! She'd probably be standing there with the video camera. I don't need that kind of therapy either.

"Forgive me," Sebastian came clean, "I'm far from being a saint, but I am more of a gentleman than that."

"Good," I let out a sigh of relief. As much as a night with Sebastian would probably prove to be legendary, I hardly knew the man.

"How about another date instead?" he suggested, a glint in his eye, "Are you busy this weekend?"

I thought it over for a minute or two. What did I have to do this weekend? I had a mountain of laundry in the corner of my bedroom. My dishwasher was full. My fridge was damn near empty. But the thought of turning Sebastian down almost felt sacrilegious, "No. I'm not busy. What did you have in mind?"

"Come away with me," he took my hands, "I'm going to London for the weekend and I never was too keen on the thought of flying alone."

"London?" my heart sunk to my feet. Why the hell would he ask me to London? And what would that mean for us? Was he thinking of this as just a casual trip or something more? Sebastian didn't strike me as the serial killer type, but he did come off very crafty. Like he could kill a man and make it look like he had nothing to do with it.

Then again…At the same time, Sebastian felt so warm and made me feel so safe. So comfortable. Like he wanted to put me in bubble wrap. I don't know why Sebastian took such a special interest in me and quite frankly, I don't care. I've heard the word soulmate thrown around so much in my line of work, but always so emptily. Maybe it's too soon to tell…or I'm so desperate that I'm willing to throw myself at any man who smiles at me…But something felt different about Sebastian from the day I met him. Granted, he had just let himself into my apartment and that's not necessarily something someone does when they're the pinnacle of sanity, but that's here nor there.

"I promise you that I'm not mental." And he had a weird habit of being in my head, "I'm not going to kill you in your sleep. I'm not going to abandon you in London. Please, Lumi. Come away with me. It's only for the weekend."

"Ok," I nodded, "You did finish my article for me. It's the least I can do. It's been a while since I was last in London and I'd love to see the Trancy mansion again."

"Oh, trust me, my dear," Sebastian promised, "I can show you one much better that will make the Trancy estate look like a dilapidated shack for lost, little spiders. Is Friday morning good for you?"

"I'm sure I can smooth talk my way to a day off," I smiled, "I'll see you then."

"You sure will," Sebastian kissed the back of my hand, "Until then…"

The heat in my face was hotter than the flames of Hell. I hated that Sebastian had this kind of effect on me, but I loved it all the same. I wasn't sure why I loved it, but it was like instinct. Maybe he and I were bound by some weird twist of fate. Maybe it was something else entirely. All I knew was that I was going to be on a transatlantic flight with him Friday morning. But first I needed to talk to the boss. And as dirty and underhanded as this was going to be, I grabbed Sebastian's hand before he could get into the elevator. Let's just call this insurance, "Wait!"

"Yes?" he gave me a look, confused as to what the hell I was doing.

"I need you to do me a solid," I asked, "Come with me to see Regina."

"Why do I need to see your boss?" Sebastian wondered.

"On the off change that my smooth talk doesn't work," I bit my lip, "If mine doesn't, I know yours will."

"Alright," he allowed, "Where is her office?"

"Right here," I dragged Sebastian into the cougar den, "Stay. I'll tap you in if I need to."

"Ok."

Knock, knock.

"Hey, Regina," I sang, "Got a minute?"

"What is it, sweetie?" the boss grumbled, "I'm in a mood."

"What happened?" I asked, trying to come off concerned.

"I tried Tinder last night," Regina vented, "And no such luck. I started talking with a guy and he stood me up."

"What an ass," I took her side, "Don't worry, boss. There's somebody for everybody. You'll find husband number four one day."

"Thanks, Lumi," my off-color remark didn't even faze her. Regina really was dead inside.

"I couldn't have said it better myself." Funny. I don't remember tapping him in.

"Hello," Regina's mood instantly turned around, "Can I help you?"

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Alvarez," Sebastian bowed to her, "My name is Sebastian Michaelis. I'm your new photographer. But I don't start until Monday."

"I don't remember bringing on a new photographer," Regina undid her top button on her blouse. Not even as a joke, sister, "But welcome aboard, Sebastian. Did you need something?"

"I thought I'd introduce myself," he charmed her with a devilish little smirk, "And my sincerest apologies about your Tinder incident. Ms. Olivier's beautiful words of wisdom were right, though. I have no doubt that such a striking woman in the prime of her life will find someone."

"Oh, I like you…" Regina blushed.

"Now, if you'll excuse me," Sebastian shot her a wink, really sealing the deal, "I have work to do."

"Bye," she swooned as Sebastian stepped out of her office. And of course, to no surprise, Regina hated to see him go, but she loved to watch him leave, "Whoever thought hiring him deserves a raise."

"It was actually my idea," I took the credit. And the raise.

"Bless you, Lumi," Regina hugged me tight, "I think he was coming onto me."

"Maybe," I cringed internally. Sebastian wasn't coming onto her. That was Sebastian being a little manipulative for my sake. And now, to put the nail in the coffin.

"You wanted something from me, didn't you, sweetie?" she came back around, "Anything. For bringing that piece of eye candy into the office, I would give you the world. What do you need?"

"If I could have Friday off," I requested, "That'd be cool."

"Is your article done?"

I felt bad about using someone else's work and claiming it as my own, but I wasn't going to look this gift horse in the mouth, "Yep. Ready to print."

"Alright," Regina nodded, sliding back into her chair, "That's fine. Enjoy your weekend, honey."

"Thank you!" I chirped, "And keep your head up. Try another Tinder date."

"I think I will," she thought for a minute, "Do you think Sebastian's on Tinder?"

"Doubtful," I bit my tongue and left. Sure enough, Sebastian had yet to leave the building, "So, you're working here now?"

"I can work my way into the system and make it look like I'm a new employee," he assured, "No need to worry, Ms. Olivier. I use my computer hacking skills for good, not evil."

"Do you not have anything else you do?" I asked, immediately thinking I've overstepped my bounds here.

"I've been doing some research for the past few months," Sebastian told me, not even taking it as bad as I thought he would, "But that can be put on hold for now. Would you care to share a town car back home?"

"I'd love to," I joined him in the elevator and the two of us headed home. I had packing to do and an apartment to put in line. As much as I wanted to hang out with him some more, I was going to spend the entire weekend with him in a foreign country. I'm sure I could wait that long.

Thursday night, all I could do was stare at the ceiling. We had a six o'clock flight tomorrow morning…Strike that. In four hours. London…I missed London. I missed the Trancy estate. Such a beautiful piece of architecture and it's left to no one. If I could, I'd take it and restore it. Unfortunately, Regina doesn't pay me enough to have another house in London. Maybe one day, though. And Sebastian did promise me he'd show me somewhere even better than the Trancy estate. If it can make me swoon like that, I may have to take him up on that sexual favor offer.

Creeeeak.

"Ms. Olivier," a soft voice whispered in my ear, "It's time to wake up. I know you don't want to, but we have a flight to board in an hour."

"Ok," I rubbed my eyes, not even thinking twice. I trusted him. He's not going to think about doing anything. I had my heels under my bed. Right next to my three, steel baseball bats I duct taped together. What? I'm a single girl living in New York and I don't like guns. I need something for home protection.

I wasn't even close to being awake, but when I finally came to, I was already showered, dressed, and sitting on the plane. Did I just zombie my way through that? Probably. There's no way Sebastian would've done that. Although I trusted him not to try anything, I doubt he'd do something like bathing me and dressing me like I was a three-year-old.

"Sebastian," I asked, "Why are we going to London?"

"It's been quite some time since I've been there," he did the math in his head, "And it is home. Where was the last place you went?"

"Boston," I told him, "That's my home. How I ended up in New York, I have no clue. I've been feeling kind of mixed up in my head lately. But I was born in Boston. I know that much."

"Why don't you get some rest?" Sebastian put his arm around me and like a reflex, I cuddled into his ribcage, "I'll wake you when we land."

"Ok," I rested my head on his chest and shut my eyes for maybe a few seconds before I was completely under. And for the first time in what felt like months, I have never slept so soundly, so solidly. Sebastian was a narcotic and he felt amazing in my veins. No weird nightmares. No waking up feeling like there's someone in the house. Just us. And everything was ok.

"Ms. Olivier," Sebastian jostled me, "We're here."

I looked out the window and saw the clouds fade away as we landed. Yep. Back in England. In a strange way, this felt like coming home, too. Something about London felt the same way Sebastian did. Like…It was right. Like this was where I was meant to be. I've never had something tug at my heart quite like this. There was a bit of mysticism in the London fog. And I loved it.

"Now then," Sebastian grabbed our bags, "I have a house here as well. Would you like to go there and rest for a bit longer?"

"No," I shook my head, "I'll just go back to sleep and I don't want to do that."

"Alright then," he took my hand, "Could I take you somewhere very special?"

"Please do."

Sebastian and I got into a cab and headed out of town. Weird. We just get to London and now we're leaving? Ok. I'll trust his judgment. I might not know where we're going, but I know Sebastian isn't going to kill me and scatter my body to the winds. He comes off far too protective for something like that.

The cab stopped outside of the most beautiful abandoned mansion I've ever seen in my life. Screw the Trancy estate. This toppled that. By far. This was incredible. Was this the place Sebastian was telling me about? It had to be. Without even thinking, I wrapped my arms around his waist, "I love it."

"Welcome to Phantomhive Manor," Sebastian bowed to me.

"Do you know anything about who lived here?" I asked, wandering around inside.

"What would you like to know?" he sat on the stairs. It's amazing. This place looks like it's been perfectly preserved. Someone must come in here and take care of it.

"Start at the beginning," I joined him, still in complete awe of this place.

"My pleasure," Sebastian began, "It was the last quarter of the nineteenth century when the true story of the Phantomhive family begins. Lord Vincent had the title of Her Majesty Queen Victoria's guard dog, a title that has been passed through the Phantomhive family for generations. Let's call them the police of England's criminal underworld. Queen Victoria didn't always deal in the most legal manner, so whenever something went wrong, Lord Vincent would be the one to take care of it. However, this isn't the original Phantomhive Manor."

"What happened to the original?" I got more and more sucked into the story.

"It burned," he went on, "Along with Lord Vincent and Lady Rachel. They were targeted by a religious cult that saw them as impure. Unfortunate event. Although, there was another in that house fire that was supposed to die alongside them."

"Who's that?"

"Their eight-year-old son Ciel," Sebastian smiled, "Once he returned after a very long, treacherous few years, the young lord became head of the Phantomhive family, vowing to get vengeance on who murdered his parents. Even willing to sell his soul for something like that. Or so I imagine."

"He was just a kid," I awed, a tear coming to my eye, "I can't even imagine the kind of hell he went through. And to be all by himself in a house like this."

"He wasn't alone," he assured, "There was the house staff, his butler, his wife in his later years. He and Lady Elizabeth had a son to carry on the burden of the Phantomhive family. And they've been serving the royals ever since."

"How do you know all of this, Sebastian?" I rested my head on his shoulder.

"English nobles have always been a special interest of mine," Sebastian snaked his arm around me, "You seem tired, Ms. Olivier. We should be getting back to the house."

"Where's that?"

"Not too far from here," he pulled me onto my feet, "Are you up for the walk?"

"We can walk?" I chirped, "Yeah. I'm fine."

And the two of us headed down the road a quarter mile to another gorgeous house. This one looked like a renovated cathedral. This was Sebastian's house here? Sweet Jesus. It's like he shrank Phantomhive Manor and moved it over here. Inside wasn't much different. Only the color palette in here was a little richer than what it was in Phantomhive Manor. Up the stairs were only two bedrooms. Perfect. One for me, one for Sebastian?

"I'm guessing I'll take this one?" I threw my bag on the bed.

"Not staying in my room?" Sebastian asked, almost insulted.

"Um…"

"I understand," he let me go, "I'm really not expecting anything like that while we're here. This is a simple reconnaissance mission."

"For what?" I climbed into my bed for the weekend.

"Scouting some new property," Sebastian sat at the edge, "They're more likely to sell to a couple. I'm sorry for slightly using you."

"Use me as you see fit," I immediately regretted that, "That sounded a lot better in my head. You know what I mean. I can be your wife as far as the real estate agents are concerned."

"Yes," he giggled, "I understand. Well then, good night, Mrs. Michaelis."

"Good night," I made myself a little more comfortable, melting over Sebastian calling me Mrs. Michaelis. I liked it. Lumi Michaelis. It has a ring to it. My god, I sound like a horny school girl writing it in the back of my notebook. Mrs. Michaelis…Dr. Michaelis. Dr. Michaelis sounded sexy. I could see Sebastian being a doctor. Not me, though. I'm too squeamish. But I could play Sebastian's wife while we're here.

 **A/N: Hi, guys! So…A little trip to London. Because why not? London can always have a little bit of excitement. Especially with those two. Now, unfortunately, I'm taking a quickie hiatus. I'm going on vacation for a couple weeks. I will be back soon, though. Probably the beginning of June. Until then, you guys are going to have to hang it there. HOWEVER! If you were around last year, you're familiar with the concept of BOMB WEEK. If you're not or you don't remember, let me refresh your memory. I write one story for the week for the entire week. Meaning Monday through Friday, you good people would be getting an entire week of updates for this. But there would be a big gap hiatus after that. When I come back in June, I'm going to be bringing bomb week back! It went over really well last year, so I thought let's do it again! And because this one goes up on a Monday, I'm going to be starting with an entire week of Her Butler, One Last Time! Yaaaaay! See you next chapter! xx**


	8. Through the Demon's Eyes Pt 3

**A/N: If you're reading this, surprise! There's a good chance I'm currently on the road and on my way to upper Michigan by now. I lied to you last week. I thought I'd put out one more chapter while I was gone. I've also been busting my ass trying to get a week's worth of updates done in a few days, so yes. They're going to be short. I'm sorry. Although, this one will be a tad tear-jerking. I suggest making a cup of earl grey before you start. And I'm sorry for what's about to come.**

I must admit I had an ulterior motive for bringing Ms. Olivier here. Other than to simply jog her memory by bringing her to familiar surroundings, of course. While she slept in the guest room, I made sure she was covered before I left. Her head was properly elevated and the chances of her waking up before I return were slim. The first time we sleep in the same house and she's not even in my bedroom. Such a shame.

Regardless, I had things to do. In the basement of Phantomhive Manor was a gateway to Hell I made myself when the young master and I first made our contract. I never knew when I'd need to make a quick trip to the fiery depths. As much as I enjoyed our time together, Master could get rather insufferable at times. And the wine from Hell was always so perfectly sweet. Just enough to take the edge off.

And if I didn't know any better, I'd think there was a glint of familiarity in my beloved's eyes while we were here. Hopefully, something's clicking in her brain. Until then, I didn't need to worry Marcelina any more than I already did. Hence why I'm using this gate in the first place. She made a good point the last time we were here. Perhaps it was a better idea than I thought.

"Hello, Charon," I greeted the ferryman.

"Hello, Sebastian," he bowed, "Always a delight to see you, my friend. Alone today?"

"Yes," I nodded, "Unfortunately."

"Trip for one to the throne room then?" Charon assumed.

"No."

"I see," he knew exactly where I wanted to go and not a word needed to be said. And we began our voyage down the river Styx. Such cool, soothing water of the river Styx. Then again, there were a few lost, misguided souls in this river, keeping its temperature. As soon as we arrived at the door I was needing, I gave Charon his usual fee of one copper token and waved him off. Slowly, I cracked open the door.

"Please," a familiar voice begged on the other side, hoarse from screaming and crying out, "No more. I know I asked for this. But please...Let me rest."

A lifeless corpse laid on the floor, covered in chains. Beaten, bruised, and bloody. After all these years, I had pictured what would happen after the fact. I never thought it'd be anything like this. Although, I happened to know someone in upper management, so to speak. Or the top of the food chain around here. If it weren't for me, she wouldn't exist. It did hurt my heart a little, but that was to be expected.

"There is no need for that, young master," I assured him, taking him out of his shackles, "I don't torture you. You know that."

"Sebastian..." Master fell weakly into my arms. Even though he died at the age of eighty-two, I still had the young boy I knew all those years ago. His soul was still but one of a child, "I'm so tired."

"I know, sir," I cradled him. While he was still amongst the living, this would've sent him into an unfathomable rage. But now, in the state he was in, he wasn't going to fight it, "I thought Marcelina was having you taken care of here. Didn't she call off the other demons?"

"I'm sorry," he apologized, "It's a habit. Why are you here? Or am I just hallucinating again?"

"No, sir," I promised, "I'm here. I always am. I will always come when you call."

"Then, why are you here?" Master asked.

"I've found Ms. Olivier," I let out a heavy sigh, "And I'm more lost than ever, my lord."

"Why?"

After I swallowed the soul of Ciel Phantomhive, he and I grew even closer. He had become a part of me. Our bond had become even stronger. No longer bound by the titles of demon and master. We were nearly equals. Some may even go as far as to say we had become friends. And as I said before, I didn't want to worry my daughter more than I already have.

"She's lost her memories," I vented, "I don't know how. I don't know why. Every resource I have is working on finding some way to get them back. She's still just as beautiful as the day I met her, though. Inside and out."

"Lumi is a creature of habit," Master agreed, "How is she?"

"She hasn't changed much," I smiled, "Still has the mouth of a pub wench. Could still drink any man under the table."

"Does she know she's immortal?" he wondered.

"Nothing," my joy didn't last very long, "Lumi doesn't remember me or Marcelina or Theo. She doesn't remember you or Lady Elizabeth. I'm sorry, sir. She's completely blank."

"Can't you just tell her everything?"

"She wouldn't believe me," I went on, "We're in London now, though. The first time since your funeral. I even took her to the manor this evening."

"What did she say about that?" Master started to come back around.

"She fell in love with it," I remembered, "Although, she said that the last time she was in London was for a work trip. They did a photoshoot at another abandoned manor."

"Which one?"

"The Trancy estate," I cringed, "I'd be lying if I said that didn't make me nauseous."

"My sentiment exactly," Master agreed, "But did the manor knock anything loose?"

"No," I had a slight ache in my chest, "I've told her about her past life a few times, I've reintroduced her to Marcelina. Hell, I've taken her to London just to see if something would click. But to no avail."

"Maybe the waterfall will bring something back," he suggested, "Didn't she always have that fleeting fantasy that it possessed some sort of magical powers?"

"She said fairies lived in that waterfall," I awed, hearing the words roll off her lips. The waterfall housed magical fairies that would heal the weary passers-by.

"I miss her, Sebastian," Master rested his head in my shoulder, "Could I ask you a favor?"

"Of course, sir," I allowed, "What is it?"

"The next time you come to visit me," he requested, "Could you bring Lumi with, too?"

"If she has her memories back," I nodded, "It'd be my pleasure. Speaking of Ms. Olivier, I really should be going. She's asleep in the land of the living and I'd hate to not be there when she wakes."

"Sebastian," Master grabbed the bottom of my jacket, gripping it tight, "Don't go. Please...Stay."

A tear started to form in his eye where his seal used to be. I couldn't possibly say no. If I were to abandon my lord in his time of need, what kind of butler would I be? I had to do something. Gently, I lowered him onto his bed, "I'll stay until you fall asleep. I still have duties on Earth to tend to."

"Thank you," he curled into my lap like the innocent little kitten he is, fighting sleep tooth and nail, trying to keep me as long as he could.

"My lord," I scolded lightly, "I'm not going anywhere and I will always come when you call."

"I know," Master wept. I couldn't leave him like this. Fortunately, I felt a little box in my pocket that I knew brought me a great amount of joy and comfort in times of woe.

"Do you see this, sir?" I offered it to him.

"What is it?" he looked it over, "Some sort of remote?"

"Listen closely," I smiled, my thumb on the button as the silence in Hell became deafening. We should change that. I adjusted the voltage and pushed the button. An ear-piercing scream rang from the throne room.

"What the hell was that?" Master jumped.

"Lucifer and Marcelina are rather close," I reminded him, "She recently got a shock collar for him and this is the remote for it. Any time you're truly suffering in here while I'm gone, push this button and you will be bringing pain to Satan himself. I consider this my own personal joy buzzer. Now, with Lucifer's screams as your lullabies, go to sleep, young master."

"You're still not leaving yet, right?" he hoped.

"Of course I'm not," I assured, "Go to sleep. You're in my domain, my lord. It is I who can order you."

"That's probably for the best," Master curled into my side. Like the helpless little kitten he's always been. But I wouldn't have him any other way.

Once the young lord was sufficiently under, I laid him back on his bed and left him to sleep. Good night, sir. Rest well. This won't be the last time we see each other. I should be back relatively soon. And in a perfect world, I will be able to fulfill that request you had for me. I must admit, he makes it harder and harder for me to go back every time. But alas, I had a young lady asleep in our guest room to check on and make sure she gets back to New York by Monday morning.

I guess I had to be there, too. Hiring myself and all. At least this way, I can keep a closer eye on Lumi's developments. Drop more subtle hints about her past. One day, she'll see. She'll realize she is much more than an empty shell of who she used to be. And whoever did this to her is going to pay the ultimate price.

When I got back home, I went into the guest room to check on Ms. Olivier. Three in the morning and she's still asleep. Perfect, quiet, still. All as it should be. Aside from her memory loss. And her not being in my bed. That one day may not be today, but there's always tomorrow. Until then, I should probably rest as well. Our bed always looks so inviting.

I may have shut my eyes for a few minutes when I felt the bed move. A sweet scent of lilies and lavender filled the air and a strange, yet familiar warmth nuzzled into my ribs. Even if I wanted to, there was no way I'd be able to hold back a smile at this point. Over twenty years since I last felt this feeling. I never wanted it to ever go away. She may not be getting her memories back, but her love was still there. She may not understand why, but it was still there.

Good night to you, too, Ms. Olivier. I love you.

 **A/N: *sigh* I couldn't keep this story going without a little bit of Ciel. Ciel and Sebastian are just peanut butter and jelly. Also, you can't tell me that, despite him being in Hell, Marcelina wouldn't have Uncle Ciel taken care of like a king. Just know this. I miss you and I'm counting down the days until I can come back to you. So bomb week can start. See you next chapter! xx**


	9. A House on Memory Lane, Mistress

**A/N: Hi! Don't I know you all from somewhere? Alright. I know that I have a little explanation here. I promise I'll keep this short and sweet. Lightning round FAQs: Yes, we're back to regularly scheduled programming. I came back last Monday, but I was too drained from the trip to do much of anything. No, we're not doing bomb week. Not yet anyway. I'll talk more about that at the end when we have a little more time together, but until then, I'll shut up and you can get back to reading, ok? It's been two weeks, so how about a quick recap?**

 **Where we last left off, Sebastian was fresh off a trip from Hell to see Ciel through the doorway in the basement of Phantomhive Manor. He just needed a shoulder to cry on and sought refuge in the young lord's arms. Also, Ciel is currently in possession of the remote that controls Lucifer's shock collar that Marcelina was so kind to give him. Oh! And we're all cuddled up with Sebastian in bed. And now, we bring you to the next morning!**

Do I sleepwalk or something? Because I sure as hell don't remember going to bed with Sebastian. But if he didn't mind, I don't either. Ok, Lumi. Back track. I had that weird ass nightmare with that weirder guy in white that said he knew me and that I'd be shown a path to salvation or something like that. Whatever it was, it was enough to freak me out and bring me to Sebastian's bed. He was a warm body. A really...really warm body. And I'm sure he wouldn't turn me away.

In fact, he was...holding me. Like he never wanted any harm to ever come to me. I've felt this before. Maybe with my dad when I was younger? No. Not him. I knew what snuggling with my dad was like. This was different. This felt so familiar. So safe. And I kind of wanted it to never end.

Don't even get me started on what kind of an angel this man looked like while he was asleep. The very image of purity. And I could just eat him up. I rested my head on his chest and laid there just a little while longer. That's all I'd need. All of a sudden, I felt a pair of arms tighten around me. Like a reflex, I curled into it. I guess Sebastian was cool with it.

"Good morning to you as well, Ms. Olivier," his voice shook me to my core, sending chills throughout my body.

"Oh..." the flames in my cheeks burned bright, "I'm sorry. I didn't know you were awake. I'll just...go then."

"I never said you had to go," Sebastian stopped me, "Are you alright, though? May I ask why you came to my room at two o'clock this morning?"

He was awake then, too? Really batting a thousand here, Lumi, "Well..."

"Perhaps a nightmare?" he assumed.

It's scary when he's in my head, "Yeah. I guess I needed something..."

How the hell was I going to describe this? I barely remember it. It felt like an insatiable itch in my brain that I wanted to scratch at until it bled, but it wouldn't do any good. Every time I go to scratch it, it moves. A lot of things have been like that lately.

"What is it?" Sebastian worried, "Please tell me."

"I don't know," I sighed out, "Something that felt tangible. Something that felt real. Something that felt like the only thing to matter."

"Well, darling," Sebastian held me closer, "Never hesitate. However, I must admit. It did catch me a tad off guard to find you in my bed. I believe the terms are you buying me dinner first."

"You're starting to sound like me," I giggled, "I'm not being a bad influence on you, am I, Sebastian?"

"Far from it," he cuddled me, "You're nothing if not the best influence. Are you up for some house hunting today?"

"I would love to go house hunting with you," I laid my head back on his chest. This felt right. Like this was meant to be. And I wasn't going to complain, "Where are we starting?"

"I was thinking," Sebastian laid me on the bed. What the hell, man? I was comfortable there, "we start with a townhouse near central London. Somewhere in the Westminster area. How does that sound?"

"Wonderful," my face lit up, "There's a gorgeous rose garden in Westminster, if I remember correctly."

"What did you just say...?" his head snapped toward me. I might as well have slapped him across the face out of a weird trance.

"There's a rose garden," I gave him a look, "It's in the Westminster area. I was doing a travel piece for the magazine and that was where I did a lot of my work. The weather had been beautiful and I couldn't sit inside, so I brought my laptop and worked."

"Is that all you remember of the rose gardens?" Sebastian studied my face very closely, "You don't remember anything else?"

"No." What the hell was with him this morning? Sebastian's been a bit eccentric since we met, to say the least. But something was off. Even for him.

"Alright then," he let out a heavy, depressed sigh, "I guess we should be off. Would you like any help?"

"With what?" I got out of bed and started digging through my bag for something to wear today. I wanted to go with a pair of really tight jeans, but I couldn't even find any. I could've sworn I packed some. But the more I dug through my clothes, the more confused I got. I don't remember packing any of this.

"Showering," Sebastian suggested, "Getting dressed. Getting ready. I can do just about anything."

"Um..." I blushed, "I'm a big girl. I think I can handle it."

Was he serious? I mean, I appreciated the sentiment and I'm sure he had all good and pure intentions, but that'd be a little uncomfortable. He did say he was a butler at one time. Maybe it just never left. But I was more than capable of taking care of myself. When I got up and went into the bathroom, my heart stopped. It had to be recently renovated. The shower alone could fit Sebastian and me at the same time. And I loved it. The bronze on the fixtures seemed like something I would've picked.

Oddly enough, the entire bathroom seemed like stuff I would've picked. The bronze on the fixtures, the clawfoot bathtub separate from the shower, the pedestal sink, the accent colors. This looked like something I would've done, right down to the letter. Whoever Sebastian's interior designer is deserves an award.

Aesthetics aside, what really sold me was the water pressure on the shower. That water pressure...Oh, god...It beat the hell out of me and it felt absolutely incredible. I wanted to live here. Despite how much I love my apartment in New York, I loved Sebastian's house in London. And with the beautiful Phantomhive Manor just down the road. This place seemed almost perfect. Like home. I'd have to ask Sebastian about its history. Something about it felt like an old, renovated cathedral.

"Hey, Sebastian," I walked back into the bedroom in a towel with no shame, "What are the specs on this house?"

"Oh, my, Ms. Olivier," he looked me over like a piece of candy, "Albeit inappropriate, might I say how ravishing you look right now?"

"Do tell," I giggled, doing a little spin for him, "You think so?"

"I'm sorry," Sebastian apologized, "You were asking me a question. What did you want to know?"

"What are the specs on this house?" I repeated.

"Three bedrooms, two bathrooms," Sebastian ran through them, unable to take his eyes off me, "Only two owners. Built in the mid-nineteenth century."

"Was this place ever a church?" I wondered, "Something about it feels very divine."

"Not a church," he assured, "We wouldn't want to burst into holy fire, would we?"

"Oh, come on," I jabbed, "So you saw me in a towel. Big deal. We're no saints."

"Very true," Sebastian's slight laughter warmed my heart all the way through, "You're very beautiful in a towel, though."

"Thank you," I blushed, curtseying a little, "Do you know anything about who owned this before?"

"The young Lord Phantomhive owned this at one time," he went on, "The day before he died, he fully signed over the rights to his butler."

"Why would he will it to his butler?" I wondered, "That's awfully generous."

"Because he had no one else," Sebastian's heart shattered in his eyes, "Lord Phantomhive and his butler were rather close."

"Sebastian," I felt like such a huge bitch. All I wanted to do was give him a hug and a blanket, but I didn't want to set him off, "Are you ok?"

"Ms. Olivier," he asked, "Have you ever wondered why I took such a special interest in the Phantomhive family?"

"Why?" A few ideas had come to mind. Special interest. Hobby, maybe. Possible relation. Obsession borderlining stalker levels. My mom had one with the occult for a while, but it made for some killer bedtime stories. Maybe that was the same with Sebastian and the Phantomhives.

"My family served the Phantomhives," Sebastian told, "Since the young lord was eleven. After Vincent and Rachel met their untimely demise. However, in the young master's will, he also freed us from his servitude. He wanted us to live our lives autonomously. I'm not sure what happened with their bloodline, but I know where his son is and there's a granddaughter somewhere in America, too."

"Your family knew the Phantomhives?" I had a lot of information to wrap my head around. So, that's why Sebastian gets so defensive when I bring up Ciel. I could understand, though. He probably heard stories about him from his grandfather. Going by the looks of their house, the walls of that place could tell a story or two, I'm sure.

"Yes," he nodded, wrapping his arms around me, "But enough of that. Shall we?"

"Ok," I wasn't going to push him anymore about it. That's one of those things that I know better than to ask him about it directly. All that aside, we had things to do today.

We were going house hunting. I get to be Sebastian's wife for the day. I don't know anyone that would object to that. Our first house was a townhouse in the middle of London. Judging by the outside, this place wasn't bad. Definitely out of my price range, but I'm sure Sebastian could afford it. The location was perfect, the outside was gorgeous, and I wanted to live here.

"Sebastian, sweetheart," I played it up for the real estate agent, wrapping myself around Sebastian's arm, "We haven't even gone inside yet, but I love this one."

"In good time, darling," he retaliated, shooting me a quick wink.

"Anyone would love this house," our real estate agent chimed in, "It was once owned by nobles. An earl."

"It's like they find you," I poked at my "husband", "It wouldn't happen to be the Phantomhive family, would it?"

"I'm not sure, dear," she thought it over, "I could find out, though."

"It's fine," I brushed her off, laying my head on Sebastian's shoulder, "I'm sure it did at one point."

Ring, ring!

"That's not me," Sebastian looked down at me.

"It's me," I took my phone out of my pocket, "Sorry. I have to get this. I'll be right back, ok?"

"Take your time," he kissed my forehead and sent me on my merry way.

I slid my finger across my phone screen, "Hello?"

"Hey, Lumi!" a sweet, little voice chirped, "It's Marcelina."

"Hey, Marcelina," I smiled, "What's up?"

"Where are you?" she asked.

Dammit! I totally forgot! Marcelina and I had a date, "I'm so sorry, sweetie."

"For what?" Marcelina wondered, "I'm sitting in the studio and I'm waiting on you. You coming down?"

"I completely spaced," I apologized all over myself, "I'm in London right now with Sebastian for the weekend. He said he needed someone to go house hunting with and after he finished my article on you, I couldn't say no."

"Relax," she shut me up, "It's fine! Great, actually!"

"You're not mad?" I bit my tongue.

"God, no!" Marcelina sang, "And if you're with Sebastian, that's even better! Besides, there's always next weekend. Now, I have a little time to make some new samples and do some experimenting. Just promise me you'll be in here next weekend."

"Pinky promise!" I assured, "Next weekend, I'm all yours."

"Awesome!" she squeaked, "Love you! Bye!"

Click.

My god, that girl had some energy. Then again, I could be like that, too, when the situation called for it. I can't believe I forgot about Marcelina. I had such a guilty feeling in the pit of my stomach. Did I just abandon her for Sebastian? She seemed to be pretty cool with it. In fact, by the sounds of it, she insisted.

"Ms. Olivier," Sebastian came out on the front porch, "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah," I let out a heavy sigh, "It was Marcelina."

"And?" he sat next to me, "What did she have to say?"

I laid my head on his shoulder, "You took me away from her, Sebastian."

With those few words, I felt him jump. Like I should've shot his puppy in the face while he watched. As if my guilt wasn't bad enough, "I'm sorry. I didn't know you and Marcelina had a prior engagement."

"It's fine," I settled him, taking his hand, "We're going next weekend instead. A simple rescheduling and everything's ok."

"What were you going to do?" Sebastian asked, his grip tightening a bit.

"She wanted me to come to her studio," I told him, "And we were probably going to jam. Marcelina's a really good piano player."

"I thought my piano felt different," his sadness had been quickly replaced by a soft smile.

"You play?"

"Yes, I do," Sebastian nodded, "I'll play for you one day, Ms. Olivier. I promise."

"Thank you," I cuddled into him, "What now?"

"I don't think this is the house," he graciously accepted my affection, "We have one left to see. This one is out in the country. Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'm going to be," I got back up, "Shall we?"

And just like that, we were off to the second house. This one was better than the townhouse. Much bigger than the townhouse. It reminded me of a smaller version of Phantomhive Manor. No wonder Sebastian liked this house. Honestly, though, I couldn't blame him. This place was pretty damn nice. I'd take this place over the townhouse in a heartbeat.

When we first walked in, this place felt familiar. Really familiar. As a gut reaction, I went toward the lounge. I don't understand. I've never been here, yet I could probably navigate this house with my eyes closed. Or wickedly drunk. Sure enough, this place had a fully stocked bar. Fantastic. A drink sounded wonderful right now anyway. I hope the current owners won't mind.

"Ms. Olivier," Sebastian came in, "What are you doing in here by yourself?"

"I'm taking a little bit of their brandy," I poured myself a drink, "Five o'clock somewhere, right?"

"Not here for another two hours," he wanted to take it from me. I could see it all over his face, but he wasn't going to. Instead, Sebastian poured his own and sat with me, "So, what do you think?"

"About the house?"

"Yes," Sebastian nodded, "What else?"

"I only saw in here," I pointed out, "I didn't even get the chance to look in the other rooms. Just came in here and made a drink. Almost felt like second nature, but like I shouldn't have been in here alone."

"I once heard that you should never drink alone," he tipped his glass to me, "Because drinking alone is too sad."

"Sounds like something I'd say," I chuckled to myself.

"Honestly, though," Sebastian topped off, "What do you think about the house?"

"It reminds me of Phantomhive Manor," I smiled, "Is this another forgotten Phantomhive property?"

"I don't know," he bit his lip, "By the way, Ms. Olivier, would you care to accompany me on a date this evening?"

"What?" I gave him a look, "That was a bit out of left field. Really?"

"If it's not too much to ask."

At this point, saying no to him was damn near impossible. Saying no to that face felt unholy, "I'd love to. Where are we going?"

"Near Phantomhive Manor," Sebastian pulled me back onto my feet, "Why don't you go back to the house and I'll get everything taken care of?"

"Ok," I fell into his chest. And I felt like I could be infinitely happy right here. Sebastian's arms felt like the safest and warmest place in the world.

I got in the back of a cab and went back to Sebastian's. That man makes it really hard not to fall in love with him. There was no fighting it anymore. I'm pretty sure my feelings for Sebastian could be called love. I thought of him on a regular basis. He was usually the main focus of my aimless daydreams in the office. Now that he was actually going to be working in the office, I don't know how the hell I'm going to get anything done.

Nonetheless, I had to go get ready for our date. I just hope to all holy and unholy that Regina doesn't figure out Sebastian from the office is Sebastian from my building and my date she destroyed me for. I pushed open the bedroom door where all my luggage was and found a deep blue dress on my bed with silver coordinates and a note.

 _This one._

 _All my love,_

 _Sebastian_

I don't know why I should be surprised. Sebastian was a hopeless romantic with heavy emphasis on the hopeless part, but I was falling for him. I was falling hard and falling fast, but I was perfectly fine. I knew who'd be there to catch me. I might not have had to understand why, but I'm pretty sure the feelings were mutual.

Wait a second. When did he even get this? How did he know my size? Because it fit perfectly on my frame. Like it was custom made for me. But it looked so Victorian and I loved it. I don't know how it got here or where it came from, but honestly, I didn't care. If this was what Sebastian wanted, I guess I'd be ok in indulging him a bit.

 **A/N: Let me tell you something, kids. It's hard as hell to get back in the swing of things when you've been gone as long as I've been. Writing this today was such an uphill struggle. I just hope to God it's not this hard to write for Ouran tomorrow. So, if the next couple weeks, chapters are up late at night or they suck, I'm sorry. I'm regaining the muscle here.**

 **I wish I could say my vacation was pleasant. It was for about twenty percent of the time. The other eighty sucked nads. However, more pressing matters, I'm not doing bomb week this month. BUT! Starting on July 3** **rd** **and finishing strong on July 7** **th** **, I will be doing Kuroshitsuji bomb week. That is in stone in my planner in pen. Ok? So, another three weeks. We'll be alright until then, right? See you next chapter! xx**


	10. Feeling Weary, Mistress

**A/N: Hi! Hi! Hellooooo! I'm sorry. I'm really jacked right now. But! I don't know…I forgot what I was going to tell you. I'm really spacy and my thoughts are often fleeting. If I didn't write down how this story was going to end and what was going on, I probably would've forgotten around chapter six! But I did! I'm going to shut up now and you're going to read this story, yeah? Sound like a plan? I'll be waiting at the end, ok?**

A beautiful blue dress to bring out the sapphire in my ring that brings out the blue in my eyes. A quick pull of the pin holding my hair in place to let the waves of gold cascade down my back. One more look in the mirror. My god...I was cute. Even more than that. I was stunning. Sebastian did a hell of a job picking this out.

When I walked down the stairs, it felt like something out of a movie or maybe even a fairytale. To make it even better, Sebastian stood at the bottom, waiting for me, no doubt. I hope he knew what he was doing when he put that dress on my bed because he was about to be floored. And with no one to blame but himself.

"Well?" I spoke softly, but it was enough to get his attention, "What do you think?"

Sebastian looked me over, savoring every minute. His eyes looked so hungry, yet so satisfied. The deep red undertones burned bright like the flames of Hell. Oh, to be a fly on the wall of Sebastian's subconscious right now. It's probably like a good, high quality porno right now.

"My, my, Ms. Olivier," he smirked, "You look positively gorgeous this fine evening. Although..."

"Although?" I almost took that as an insult. I looked hot! Why couldn't he have just told me that? That's right. Because Sebastian's not like any of the other guys I've dated. I could tell that from day one. There's something different about this one. He was actually a gentleman and didn't just say he was.

"Although," Sebastian pulled me to his hip, "I'm quite sure that's every evening. However, tonight, you shine particularly bright."

"Thank you." There's what I was looking for, "So, where are we going tonight?"

"You'll see," he took my hand and led me outside. Where a horse drawn carriage sat in the driveway. He couldn't have just used a car like a normal human being. I did say Sebastian was different, didn't I?

"What's this all about?" I gasped.

"Only the finest, darling," Sebastian bowed to me, "You act as if you've never seen something like this before."

"Unless it was in a book," I put my foot on the step, "I haven't. I thought these kinds of things were more or less archaic."

"Sometimes," he helped me in, "We could stand a little archaic, couldn't we?"

I was a sucker for antique. Obvious for anyone that walked into my apartment. I never expected a horse drawn carriage to be in the cards for me, but here I was, in the back of a damn horse drawn carriage like some sort of princess. This really was a fairytale, wasn't it? Or even a dream. Any minute, I'm going to wake up and be back in New York in my apartment and I'm going to be going into work like any other day.

"I guess so," I agreed, watching him walk around the other side, "Where are you going? Don't we have a driver?"

"Yes," Sebastian nodded, "Me. I'm more than capable of handling one of these, Ms. Olivier. You needn't worry."

"I don't doubt that," I clarified, "I was just kind of hoping you'd be riding in the back with me."

"Why don't you ride in front with me, then?" he suggested, "There's plenty of room."

"Alright," I jumped around the side and sat next to Sebastian, "Wouldn't that render the carriage a little unnecessary, though?"

"Lumi," Sebastian took my hand, "I got a horse drawn carriage for you. Nothing is unnecessary. Besides, on the off chance that it decides to rain, it will provide a small shelter until it stops."

"Ok," I rested my head on his shoulder, "You really didn't have to go through all this trouble for little old me."

"There is no such thing," he scolded me lightly, "You've never been any trouble for me, Lumi. I promise you that. And there's no such thing as going through too much for you."

"Wow," I chuckled a bit to myself, "Keep talking like that and I'd think you were proposing already."

"Who's to say I'm not?"

What...? My stomach fell to the ground, settling into the dust we left behind. I knew Sebastian had some sort of emotional attachment to me for some ungodly reason, but I had no idea he already felt so strongly for me. Once my heart started beating again, I thought it was going to jump out of my chest.

"Sebastian," I bit my lip out of nervous habit, "You're not...are you?"

"I was joking," he settled me, "I'm not proposing to you, darling. By the way, I've been meaning to ask you something."

"As long as it's not if I'd marry you," I stipulated, "Ask away."

"That ring on your finger," Sebastian smiled a little, "Where did it come from?"

"This?" I played with the little silver band on my finger, "I've had it for I don't even remember how long. But I can never bring myself to take it off unless I'm baking. I guess I'm just sentimental, but I don't even know what the sentimentality is."

"It's beautiful," he complimented, "Maybe a gift from someone? A lover?"

"I've always thought it was my mom's," I reasoned, "But I'm not sure if it was or not. It's not like I can ask her."

"Why not?"

"Because," I explained, "She's buried in a cemetery around here. My mom was English and my dad was from Boston. I wasn't going to bring up going to see her with you, but I probably should see her before we leave."

"We leave tomorrow morning," Sebastian pointed out, "If you'd like, we can go see her."

"I'd rather do that by myself," I requested, "If that's alright with you."

"Of course," he let me go, "Far be it for me to stop you. After dinner, perhaps?"

"Yeah," I nodded, "Because it's not like we'd have the time to do it tomorrow."

"No matter," the carriage stopped, "Are you alright with a little bit of walking, Ms. Olivier?"

"That's fine," I jumped down, "Where are we going?"

"Do you see the path into the woods?" Sebastian pointed out a walkway of cobblestone, "That's where we're going."

These was starting to smell a little serial killer to me. Like bleach and lime and an alibi. But at the same time, something smelled...sweet. Peaceful even. Sebastian led me down the cobblestone path into the thick woods. The closer we got to the sound of trickling water and the cooler it got, the more mystical the whole place felt. I was waiting for butterflies to come flying in and flower petals to start falling from the trees. Yes. There was something magical in these woods. And I never wanted this feeling to go away.

In the clearing waited a small, dark oak table and a sparkling waterfall in the background. I know I said this felt like a fairytale, but I'm starting to think it might actually be one. Right down to my prince. Sebastian made it so hard not to fall in love with him, but I had to be strong. I didn't want to come off desperate. Even though he kind of was.

"Ok," I felt a bubble of tears coming up in my throat, "You really didn't have to do this."

"This is one of my favorite spots in the entire world," Sebastian got my chair for me, "And I've been many places in my life. I always find myself coming back to this particular spot."

"I can understand why." This spot was gorgeous. And to top everything off, a patch of black gold lilies grew wild around the base of the waterfall. However, it looked like someone had taken some out. They were cut, though. At least they weren't pulled out of the ground.

"Shall we then?" he offered.

"We shall," I melted. This was too much, but at the same time, "Sebastian, can I ask you something?"

"I encourage you to ask anything and as much as you'd like," Sebastian allowed, "What's on your mind?"

"Why does this feel so…?" I couldn't even think of the word. The moment was too indescribable. I wrote for a living, yet the words eluded me.

"Yes?" Sebastian waited with baited breath, "What is it?"

"I'm not sure," I thought it over, "I can't think of the word."

"Perhaps familiar?" he asked.

"But I've never been here," I assured, "Maybe…Why does it feel so right?"

"Maybe it's because," Sebastian laced his fingers between mine, "It's one of those things that's meant to be."

"Us?" I wondered, "No way. We're too different. We come from two entirely different worlds, Sebastian. I don't think we could ever be."

"You're probably right," I saw Sebastian's heart shatter to pieces in his eyes as he took his hand away. Did I…Did I do that?

"Wait," I bit my tongue. And he refused to make eye contact with me, "Sebastian…Are you…?"

In one intense glare into my soul, Sebastian shook me to my core. And he was pissed, "Look at me, Lumi. Look me dead in the eye and tell me you don't feel anything other than lust for me."

"Right now," I shook a little, "I'm getting fear. But I do, Sebastian. I really do. You're a sweetheart, but I don't want to rush into anything. I mean, we just met a couple months ago. But…"

"What?" he jumped down my throat.

"It feels like so much longer than that," I confessed, "Like I've known you all my life. I do like you, but if this is going to go anywhere, I want us to take it slow, if that's alright."

Sebastian came down from whatever the hell just possessed him and went back to being who I remember, "I understand."

"Thank you," I settled with him. Everything was good again.

"Although," a dirty little smirk crept across Sebastian's face, "You were in my bed last night."

"I know," I blushed, "That was because I was scared and for whatever reason, you made me feel better."

"I know you said you wanted to take things slow," he began, "But could I ask you one more question?"

"Sure."

"Do you believe in soulmates, Ms. Olivier?" he asked, sending me into more heart palpitations.

"Soulmates," I let out a heavy sigh, "I'm not quite sure. I've never met anyone that I've felt that kind of a connection with. Why?"

"The way I define it," Sebastian began, "The soul that someone already has doesn't belong to them. It belongs to someone else. And that someone else has the original person's soul. Once they find each other, they can give each other's souls back. And that link bonds them together for eternity. Even in the afterlife."

"Sebastian," I teared up, "That was beautiful."

"I'm rather eloquent, darling," he reminded, "You know that."

I liked this. I might not know where my relationship with Sebastian was going, but I knew that I liked where we were. He did just somewhat profess his love for me, didn't he? Even threatened a proposal. Maybe one day, he can give me my soul back. That is, if I have his. I didn't want to be with anyone else and I didn't want to be anywhere else anymore. I knew what was meant to be and some part of me always points to Sebastian. My understanding was a bit hazy, but maybe that's the way it's supposed to be.

The two of us went back to Sebastian's house and fell onto the staircase. This whole day had drained me. Between house hunting and my swooning over the architecture, not to mention the dream of a date Sebastian and I had tonight, I could stand to have my feet up. And I could manage a bed, too. We had to be up early tomorrow morning anyway to board our flight.

"Lumi," Sebastian pulled me against his chest, "Should I expect to see you in my bed again?"

"I don't know," I bit my lip, "We'll see."

"Alright," he let it go, "Off to bed then?"

"Capital idea," I praised, running up the stairs to the guest room. I dug through my bag and pulled out a t-shirt riddled with holes and a pair of pajama pants. Yes. Needed. Very needed. Then, without a second thought, I walked down the hall into Sebastian's room and crawled into his bed, "Good night, Sebastian."

"Good night, darling," Sebastian crawled in next to me, draping his arm over my body. This felt too much like a regular habit. And I was totally ok with it. After all the bitching and moaning I just did about wanting us to take things slow. But this felt perfect. Right…Weird.

 **A/N: And look at Lumi posting at a normal time again. I guess it was just last week I needed that little bit of patience and buffer time. But I want to draw quick attention to Sebastian taking dominance for half a second by the waterfall. He is pissed. He's very pissed and frustrated. But he managed to pull himself together and I'm proud of him. But next week, we'll be back in the US or at least, on our way back to the US. It's seven and a half hours from Heathrow to JFK, so I'm sure we'll end up there and back in the same day. And it'll be just…Just great. See you next chapter! xx**


	11. Through the Demon's Eyes Pt 4

**A/N: My God, I've broken into a pattern. It feels like every couple chapters, I have to post a 'Through the Demon's Eyes' chapter. You know what? I'm ok with that. I feel like if I have more Sebastian chapters, more people will read this. Regardless, this is, in fact, a 'Through the Demon's Eyes' chapter. For those of you who haven't gotten with the program yet, we're switching perspectives from the main POV to Sebastian's. Now, I'm going to shut up and let you read.**

It appears that sleep has finally found you, Ms. Olivier. That's good. We have a flight to make tomorrow morning. I don't want you quite well-rested, but enough sleep to basically function. You can always sleep on the flight home. Now would be a good time to pay a certain someone a visit. I'm sure if I didn't, she'd descend just to punch me. I left my beautiful wife to sleep and went down to the cemetery.

The last time I was in Boston, Lumi's grandmother Rosaline taught me a séance that could help me summon any spirit I wanted to. Rosaline's spell was a bit more refined and exact than the one I knew. Almost like picking a name from a directory. And so, I began my séance.

All I needed were a couple of candles for the altar and something having to do with the spirit one wishes to contact. Whether it be something they owned or something that had their DNA on it. I'm sure the aegerine crystal that Ms. Olivier wears around her neck every day would be more than enough. Where better to have this séance than here? As I lit the candles, the temperature in the air dropped almost instantly.

"Hello, Sebastian," a soft, gentle voice spoke on the breeze. Just the voice I needed to hear.

"Good evening, Catherine," I greeted her, already feeling more at ease.

"Meeting at my grave?" she pouted, "Come on. Really?"

"Yes," I understood the cliché this must seem like, "But why not?"

"Just as good of a place as any," Catherine sat on her headstone, "What's the matter, Sebastian? You seem off. Is everything ok?"

"I'm sorry, Catherine," I quivered, "I haven't been well lately."

"Talk to me," she insisted, dangling her legs absentmindedly.

"It's Lumi," I settled myself immediately. I mustn't lose my composure now, "I promised you that I'd take care of her. However, it appears I've failed."

"Sebastian," Catherine put her hand to my cheek, "What happened? You're not making much for sense."

"Your daughter has lost her memories," I wouldn't be able to hold on much longer, "She's vacant. She still remembers you and Stephen, but aside from that, she's a blank slate. I've tried everything at this point. I took her to see Marcelina. She didn't even recognize her. She asked her for an interview for her magazine instead. It broke Marcelina's heart. I had her crying in my arms for hours. I took Lumi to Phantomhive Manor. She admired it for the architecture over everything else. Hardly a mention of the young lord."

"Lumi and Ciel were awfully close, too, weren't they?" she asked.

"She was practically a mother figure to him," I remembered, only feeling the ache in my chest grow stronger, "I even took her home to our house. But nothing happened. There was nothing triggered in her mind."

"Did you think about taking her to the crypt?" Catherine jumped down and the two of us walked down to a brick building a few stones down.

"I couldn't," I sighed out, "Taking her to the crypt and seeing not only her name in there, but mine and Marcelina's might be a little more than she could handle. I don't want to do that to her."

"Lumi's stubborn," she took my hand, "But she's still her. Just a little patience, Sebastian. She'll come back to you. Where is she now?"

"Asleep," I told her, "Heavily. She's at home right now."

"You left her alone?" Catherine glared a hole through me.

"I needed to see you," my voice broke, "If there's anyone I can vent to, it's you. Not to mention, you can come and go as you please. You're the best resource I have."

"Flattered," she smiled, lightening the load on my chest, "I'll tell you what I'll do. I'll keep an ear out upstairs and see if there's any chatter going on. I'll let you know as soon as I hear something."

"Thank you, Catherine," my grip on her hand tightened.

"But how are you?" Catherine stopped me.

"What about me?"

"There's no way this is easy for you," she pointed out, "The love of your life has her memories wiped. She doesn't remember you or her daughter or her grandson or Ciel or any time she spent here two hundred years ago. She doesn't remember being immortal. You have no clue how it happened. This can't be weighing lightly on your mind."

"It isn't," I bit my tongue, "It's infuriating. It's frustrating. I'm fighting every urge in my body not to tell her, but I don't want to shatter her mind."

"Sebastian," Catherine wondered, "Does Lumi even know you're a demon?"

"Not a clue," I shook my head. However, my feelings of misery were short lived by the thought of her face glowing in the moonlight while she slept, "She's falling for me, though. All over again."

"You make it hard not to," she wrapped herself around my arm, "If I hadn't been involved with Stephen by the time we met, I'm sure Lumi would be a cambion, too."

"You flatter me," I blushed, "She's in our bed as we speak. The other night, she had some sort of nightmare that landed her in bed with me around two o'clock in the morning. She told me that I made her feel safe. Lumi's getting little echoes in her memories, so I guess that's a little progress."

"Sebastian..."

"Yes?"

"Go be with her," Catherine spoke softly, just as worried as I was, "Go take care of her. I don't care if you think you've failed, because you haven't. You're still taking care of her now. You're keeping her safe when she feels like she isn't. I'd say you're her guardian angel, but I feel like that'd be an insult to you."

"Just a little," I assured, "But I understand your point."

"Please," she begged, "Go take care of her, Sebastian."

"I will," I promised, "And as soon as you hear anything…"

"I will," Catherine cut me off. Now, I see where her daughter gets it from, "Good night, Sebastian."

"Good night," I bowed, leaving her to return to the great celestial beyond.

However, it was time I returned home. I'm sure her daughter was expecting me. That is, if she even knows I'm gone. Ms. Olivier always was a heavy sleeper and a nightmare to wake up in the morning. I remember the first time I had the pleasure of seeing her wake up. I had brought her breakfast as a simple surprise for her to wake up to. She asked me for coffee.

But when I had the privilege of waking her…That was an entirely different monster. I knew I was going into a dragon's den with that one, but I had to remain with a cheerful disposition in hopes that it'd be infectious. Although, I was wrong. And I had my first taste of that smart, little mouth of hers that I started out loathing. In these months of us reconnecting, though, I forgot how much I missed it. She and I began her etiquette lessons that day. Those were fun…

I crawled in bed with my immortal beloved and wrapped my arms around her. I didn't care if it was making her uncomfortable. I just wanted to hold my wife for a little while. There was no crime in that. By the way she was submitting to it, even in her sleep, I could take that as her consent. This was where she was meant to be anyway. I gently pressed a kiss to her cheek.

I love you, Lumi. I love you more than you could ever know. And for much longer than you know. But I promise you, my darling. You and I will be reunited on the same plane. You will come back to me and all of the things we remember. The day we got married. The day Marcelina was born. The day you became immortal. Your true memories of the Trancy Mansion. The two of us taking down Lucifer together with the help of our daughter. Soon enough.

"I love you," I whispered in her ear, giving her one last kiss good night.

Lumi stirred only slightly in her sleep, mumbling to me, "Te quoque amo, Sebastian. (I love you, too.)"

Excuse me? I must be getting on in my years, but if I didn't know any better, I'd think she just spoke Latin in her sleep. And not just any Latin. That was the demons' dialect. The only kind of Latin I taught her. Every part of me wanted to wake her and ask her about her memories, but for now, she needed to sleep. Whoever did this may have wiped her conscious memory, but her subconscious was something entirely different. You're still in there, aren't you, Ms. Olivier?

 **A/N: I'm sorry this chapter's so short, but it's very revealing. Also, I think Sebastian needs a hug. Since he doesn't want to burden either Marcelina or Ciel with his problems, he's going to his best friend. I hate that he's beating himself up, but he'll be alright. I'm sure. I also have a beautiful thought going for once they get back to the US. You'll see. See you next chapter! xx**

 **UPDATE: BY THE WAY! I completely spaced this. Shame on me. KUROSHITSUJI BOMB WEEK IS NEXT WEEK! That's right, kids. It's that time of year again. From July 3rd to July 7th, it's going to be nothing but Kuroshitsuji updates, one right after the other. But I hope you understand that after the 7th, you won't be hearing from me until the 31st. Actually, that's a lie. Because you're going to be switching update spots with the Yuri on Ice fic that week for reasons. But I'm so sorry. I screwed up. But alas, I'll see you Monday! :)**


	12. Back to Work, Mistress

**A/N: Why, hello there, you beautiful creature. Do you know what today is? You do if you looked at my profile or you follow me on Tumblr. Happy bomb week!**

"Ms. Olivier," a warm, velvety voice spoke softly in my ear, "Ms. Olivier, it's time to wake up, darling. We need to be going."

Slowly, I opened my eyes to see Sebastian's perfectly carved face looking back at me, "Good morning."

"Good morning, sweetheart," he cradled me in his arms, "Are you ready to go back to America?"

"Yeah," I cuddled into him, "I have to admit. This trip was sorely needed."

"We could do this again, you know," Sebastian twisted my hair around his fingers, "Anywhere else you'd like to go?"

"There are a few places," I thought it over, "But the next time I leave the country, I'd rather be gone for a couple weeks instead of just a weekend."

"I understand," he let me go, "And as much as I'd love to stay here in our bed with you, we need to get up."

"Fine," I wasn't a big fan of mornings. Especially when I slept like crap the night before. I could stand seven pots of coffee in my veins.

Honestly, I forgot I went to bed with Sebastian last night. Laying in bed with him felt like a drug. A beautiful high that I never wanted to end. I was spiraling in the most breathtaking way and I knew the crash wasn't going to hurt. Sebastian wouldn't allow that. He'd make sure his hands were there to catch my head. I needed more of that in my life.

Before I knew it, the two of us were holding hands at Heathrow. The three Red Bulls had yet to kick in and I was still dead inside. I couldn't wait to get on the plane where I can be even more of a cranky, sleep deprived bitch. To the poor flight attendant that I take my anger out on today, my sincerest apologies in advance. At least I wasn't making the flight by myself.

"So," Sebastian asked, "Are you going to sleep on the way back?"

"No," I shook my head, making myself a bit more comfortable, "I never could sleep on airplanes. Car trips? I'm out in twenty minutes if I'm not driving. Planes? Hardly even a blink."

"Perhaps I could be of assistance," he pulled me to his shoulder.

"Maybe," I wasn't going to fight that, "You know, Sebastian, I really loved that we took this trip."

"Me, too, darling," Sebastian agreed, "And I look forward to when we can do it again."

"Since we're leaving England and we're not real estate shopping anymore," I thought, "I guess we're not married anymore, are we?"

"No," he had that look again. The 'I shot your dog in the face and made you watch as I feed it to your mother' face. However, it didn't last long. The face was replaced by a heart palpitation inducing smirk that worked way too well on me, "At least for now, anyway."

"Sebastian," I suppressed a moan, "We've had this talk. It's too early in our relationship for that kind of talk. We've known each other for a few months. The fact that I went across the ocean to another continent and played your pretend wife for a weekend was insane for me. I don't usually take those kinds of leaps."

"Well then," Sebastian ran his fingers up and down the back of my arm, "I must be rather exceptional, aren't I?"

"Easy, turbo," I settled him, "Your ego's showing."

"You should get some sleep, though, Ms. Olivier," he insisted, completely blowing off my comment on his ego, "It's going to be eleven o'clock in the morning in New York once we land, give or take a few minutes for wind resistance. It's going to feel much later in the day. I don't want you falling victim to jet lag."

"But I told you," I reminded, "I don't sleep on airplanes. Jet lag or not."

"Here," Sebastian cradled me in his arms, my face in the palm of his hand. I've never felt so...safe. So comfortable. So loved. In my twenty-three years of living, I've never felt so special. Then again, I also didn't have a Sebastian, "Please. Let me help you sleep."

"Ok." Because I was butter in his lap. I laid my head on his chest and shut my eyes. Only for a second. Because that's all it took. Like taking Ambien only I knew this wasn't going to screw with my head. At least I don't think so. What was it about Sebastian that made me so at ease? I don't understand it and maybe I never will, but this right now? This was nice.

When I woke up, I could've sworn I was only asleep for an hour or two. Not seven and a half. The plane had landed already and I didn't feel like I got hit by a bus like I always did after a long nap. But I woke up with my head in my traveling companion's lap, curled up like a cat. Sebastian was even kind of petting me and everything.

"Well," he noticed my eyes were open, "Good morning, darling. We're home."

"Good morning," I rubbed my eyes and sat up almost immediately, "I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?" Sebastian wondered, grabbing my bag out of the overhead bin for me.

"I had my head in your lap," I covered, "And I made it weird and awkward and I'm so…"

Sebastian cut me off entirely. Not only did he cut me off, but the way he did it caught me entirely off guard. I know something happened with us while we were in London that made us more of a we than a him and me. Something at the waterfall. That waterfall did feel rather magical. As did the kiss that I was more than happy to receive from him. I didn't expect him to be the spontaneous type. Nor did I think we'd have our first kiss in an airplane.

"Relax, my sweet," Sebastian settled me, "You have absolutely nothing to apologize for. In fact, I'm quite happy you were laying in my lap. Rather adorable, really."

"Um…" I wasn't sure what to say to that. The stars in my eyes were clouding my vision and the sound of my heart beating out of my chest was deafening. Not to mention, the burning in my face wasn't helping anything.

"Flustered, are we?" he giggled to himself, "It never took much with you. There are other flights that need this plane. Come now, Lumi."

There's something that's going to echo in my head for a while. And the sight of Sebastian holding onto my Hello Kitty backpack was burned into my brain, too. But something in his kiss felt so familiar. At the same time, he made fireworks go off in my mouth. And he tasted like a good bottle of cabernet. That seemed to be a reoccurring theme with him. But I wasn't complaining. I was a girl that liked her wine. Although, merlot was my favorite, I could do some cabernet, too. Only if it's a good year.

Ring, ring!

"That's not me," I stumbled next to Sebastian, "My phone's more obnoxious."

"Hold on," he looked down at the screen, "I need to take this."

"Go ahead."

"Yes?" Sebastian answered. All of a sudden, the color from his face drained, "How…? When can I expect it…? Yes…Thank you…Expect your payment then."

Click.

"Hey," I wrapped myself around Sebastian's arm, "Is everything ok?"

"Everything is fantastic," he beamed, "Ms. Olivier, are you busy next week?"

"I have plans with Marcelina this coming weekend," I thought it over, "Other than that and work, I'm free. Why?"

"I want to introduce you to someone," Sebastian told me, "He's been a friend for many, many years. He's throwing a birthday party for Marcelina next week. You and I should go together. Is that alright with you?"

"Absolutely," I was more than happy to. With Marcelina and I becoming friends and Sebastian and me having whatever this was between us, I'm sure there'd be no problem.

Sebastian left me back at my apartment while he ran off to take care of some errands. All I knew was that it was so good to be home. I threw on some sweatpants and threw myself onto my couch. After a long ass flight and whatever the hell just happened in London that still had me dumbfounded, I deserved to do a Netflix binge. What to start, what to start…

I fell asleep in front of the TV that night and woke up the next morning feeling like I was dying. Lumi, you moron. Your couch is not meant for overnight sleeping. Naps for an hour or two are fine, but full on sleep? No. Wake your ass up next time. Regardless, I had to go to work. I'm sure Regina's going to want a full report on my weekend. Granted, I didn't tell her that I was going to London, but she'll know I traveled abroad. It's like she can smell it on me.

Quick like a bunny, I threw myself together. Not necessarily a day for pastels, but I was feeling neon. Like a hot pink skater dress with some black lace. Yeah. I like that. Hot damn, I looked cute. I did a quick spin in the mirror and grabbed my black bag off the chair. It's weird. I've never been so excited to go to work before. Then again, the new guy was starting today.

"Good morning, Lumi," Sebastian bumped into me in the hall, just as ready for work as I was.

"Hi," I blushed, "So…First day. You nervous?"

"Not at all," he offered me his arm, which I so graciously accepted, "As of 12:01AM, I'm officially on the payroll for Blush."

"And you're not nervous?" I giggled, "My first day there I was waiting for Regina to swallow me whole. By the way she was looking at you the other day, she wouldn't hesitate to do that with you. Her jaw would unhinge like a snake."

"She's too in awe of me," Sebastian's legendary smirk graced his face, "And that's not me stroking my ego. That's mere fact."

As long as Sebastian's ego could kick in, I don't suppose I couldn't leave that go unnoticed. Maybe I could play a little, too. I rested my head on his shoulder, "As long as she keeps her hands off my man, we won't have a problem."

"No," he cradled my face in his palm, "I won't let her."

Sebastian's gaze cut all the way to my soul. In fact, I'm pretty sure I blacked out for a second or two. When we got to the office, I floated on cloud nine all the way to my office with Sebastian dragging me most of the way. He sent me off and I laid my head on my desk. I can't believe he was mine. It still baffled me. We agreed in the elevator, though, that we'd keep our relationship status to ourselves.

"Lumi," Marie knocked me out of my euphoric haze, "Regina's sending around the assignments for the week. I just got yours."

"Ok," I shook it off, "What is it?"

"This," Marie dropped a thick manila envelope on my desk, "Good luck and Godspeed."

What the hell, Regina? I thought we had something special, "Thank you, Marie."

"No problem!"

I'm not going to be able to do all of this by myself. It felt like my work kept piling up more and more lately. As much as I loved having Sebastian write my article on Marcelina, I couldn't ask him to do that again. The intern wasn't going to cut it anymore. I'm going to have to bite the bullet and hire an assistant. I'd have to start my own payroll. I'm going to have staff of my own. Weird.

For the next couple of days, I interviewed potential candidate after potential candidate and none of them were tickling my fancy. Either they were dumb as a box of rocks, only interested in meeting models, or annoying as sin. Except for the one that was a former alcoholic that found God and was looking to clean their act up. Something didn't sit right with me about them.

When I was done with them, I wanted to ram my head into the wall. This was taking more out of me than what I wanted it to. I'd need an assistant to find an assistant. But Marie had enough on her plate. She was doing nitpick-y running for Regina. I couldn't stretch her even thinner. But my backup had work to do, too. By the time lunch rolled around, I was heavily debating whether or not to take the rest of the day off. But instead, I laid my head on my desk and clumsily felt around my desk drawer for the Tylenol.

"Ms. Olivier," Sebastian walked in, his voice working miracles, "Are you alright?"

"I've been better," I groaned into my desktop.

"In that case," he offered, "Would you care to join me for lunch? You should eat something. It will make you feel better. I promise."

"Pinky promise?" I whined.

"I swear on my life," Sebastian promised, "I think that's much better than any pinky promise. Besides, I'm sure a friendly ear to vent to outside the office would do you wonders as well."

"God, yes," I sighed out, grabbing my bag, "Shall we?"

"Yes, we shall," he led me into the hall and to the elevators. Lunch with Sebastian always sounded like a good idea. Especially when he'd yell at me for trying to pay for my own.

I didn't really want much. My appetite was kind of sketchy since we came back from London. Nothing really appealed to me. When the place that the two of us went offered buffalo fries, though, I couldn't say no. Spicy food sounded amazing. It's too bad we didn't go get Indian food. I could kill some curry right now.

"Honestly, Ms. Olivier," Sebastian rolled his eyes, "You couldn't have gotten something a little better for you?"

"Nope," I mumbled through a mouthful of spicy goodness, "I'm needing to eat my feelings. Don't judge me."

"Go ahead," he allowed, "What feelings are you eating away?"

"This whole search for an assistant," I vented, "It's killing me."

"Trust me, Lumi," Sebastian took my hand, "It's going to take a lot more than exhaustion to kill you. However, I'd advise the occasional break. You don't need to overwork yourself."

"Thank you," I smiled a bit, "I'm such a selfish bitch. What about you?"

"What about me?" he wondered, his eyes glowing a little red. Something tells me he's kind of an old-fashioned type that doesn't like when a young lady uses obscene language, let alone self-depreciating like that.

"How have you been taking the new position?" I asked.

"Not much of a surprise," Sebastian brushed me off, "Model after model begging for better lighting. Their agents trying to offer me a contract. Me declining because I don't take contracts from others. I give them. But this part, I don't mind."

"Nice working with your girlfriend, isn't it?" I awed.

"Very," he nodded, "Do you have any more interviews today?"

"One," I said, "Hopefully, she'll be the one."

"Well, darling," Sebastian helped me up, "I wish you all the luck. We should be going back to the office."

"Capital idea," I tripped into his chest, earning a quick forehead kiss. This son of a bitch is going to be the death of me. That is, if the exhaustion doesn't get to me first. I know Sebastian said that it took more than that to kill me, but honestly, he has way too much faith in me.

When I got back to the office, I had a little bit of time to kill before my last interview for the day. Not much but plenty to get a power nap in. I pulled out the futon and set an alarm for ten minutes. I don't know why my sleep's been so off lately, but last night, I could hardly sleep. It's been like that since we came back from London. First, my eating. Now, my sleep. Maybe I caught something while I was in England. A trip to the doctor probably wouldn't be a half bad idea, but I hated going to see a doctor.

"Lumi," I felt a hand on my shoulder shaking me gently, "Lumi, your last interview's here."

"Thank you, Marie," I didn't want to wake up, but I had to.

"Hi," a dark-haired girl walked in. She couldn't have been much older than nineteen. She came off sweet, but with a hint of bitter, "Are you Lumi Olivier?"

"That's me," I confirmed, "Sorry you had to see that. It's been a rough couple of days."

"Hopefully, I can help alleviate some of that," she insisted.

All of a sudden, it's like a light emanated around her. This one. I liked this one, "What did you say your name was?"

"It's Skye."

"Alright, Skye," I smiled, "Let's get started, shall we?"

 **A/N: I'm SO SO SO SO SORRY this is up so late. But! Alas, we will be seeing each other tomorrow, too! And we're going to find out about who Skye is. I cannot wait to tell you who Skye is in the grand scheme of things. Keep an eye out for that one. Also, they're back together. Sort of. Sebastian's got some kinks to work out, but all that aside, we shall reconvene here tomorrow, yeah? Sound good? See you next chapter! xx**


	13. Your New Assistant, Mistress

**A/N: Hi! Day two! Yay! Hopefully, I won't have this up at ten o'clock again…We can only hope. *fingers crossed***

Something about this girl in front of me seemed really familiar. She was cute as a button. That's for sure. Something in her face and her eyes...And she seemed like she had a decent head on her shoulders. Out of everyone that's been in and out of my office in the past couple days, Skye's the first one I don't want to drill in the mouth.

"So, Skye," I sat at my desk, "Please, sit. Tell me about yourself."

"Ok," Skye began, "I graduated high school last year with high marks. My best subject was English. I'm fluent in two languages."

"Really?" I gasped, "Which ones?"

"English and French," she told me, "Originally, my name was going to be in French."

"Why?" I wondered. If I didn't know any better, I'd think I was interviewing her for the magazine instead of a job.

"If I would've been a boy," Skye explained, "I would've shared a name with my great-great grandfather. In a way, I still do. His name was the French word for sky."

"I'm sorry, sweetie," I apologized, "I don't know French."

"It's ciel," she filled me in, "According to my mom, we're related to English nobility on her father's side."

"The Phantomhives," my heart stopped as things fell into place. No wonder she looked familiar. I saw a lot of Ciel in her, "Am I right?"

"Good guess," Skye applauded, "Yeah. We're related to the Phantomhive family. But somewhere along the line, the name got lost with my mom. Her maiden name was Phantomhive. But then, she met my dad and they got married and they made me. If I were to ever get into a career that allowed me to change my name, though, I'd switch it from Vega to Phantomhive in a heartbeat. How do you know about Grandpa Ciel?"

"I know someone else with family connections with the Phantomhives," I melted a little at the thought of Sebastian, "Not relation, per se, but close enough. We were just at his manor in London the other day."

"I've never been," she lit up, "My mom says it's a sight to behold and the upkeep on it is nothing short of immaculate. I'd love to be able to see it one day."

"If you end up coming out of this as my assistant," I pointed out, "I'm sure you'd be able to go globetrotting with me. By the way, Skye, do you have a passport?"

"I do," Skye nodded, "Why?"

"On the off chance that I will have to make international flights for work things," I elaborated, "I'm going to have to take my assistant with me. Especially if I'm doing another trip to England."

"You'd really take me with?" she squeaked.

"Duh," I nodded, taking her hand, "Skye, I have the feeling that this is the beginning of a very beautiful friendship."

"So...?" Skye grinned, "Does this mean I got the job?"

"Oh, yeah," I confirmed, "You're in, sweetie. Congratulations."

"Thank you so much, Ms. Olivier!" she hugged me tight, "You're not going to regret this. I promise!"

"Just Lumi, kid," I settled her, "I'm not too big on formality."

"Sorry," she apologized.

"Don't worry about it," I brushed her off, "You're fine."

"So," Skye asked, "When do I start?"

"Tomorrow," I decided, "And I'll run you through some of the things you'll be doing on a day to day basis. Just don't get too close with Regina."

"Who's Regina?"

"My boss," I bit my tongue, "You're a very pretty girl. She wouldn't hesitate to snap you up and destroy you."

"Define destroy," Skye cringed.

"Trust me," I started having flashbacks to my date with Sebastian, "You don't want to know. Around here, I'm her favorite. Sure, it has its occasional perks, but sometimes, it's hell. You don't want that. You're a sweetheart. You don't deserve that."

"Ok," she nodded, "Avoid her like the plague. Got it."

"Ms. Olivier," a familiar voice knocked at my door, "Are you busy?"

"He calls you Ms. Olivier," Skye pointed out, not even bothering to turn around, "Yet, when I do it, you yell at me."

"I've also repeatedly told him he can call me Lumi, too," I glared up at my guest, "No. I'm not busy. I just hired my new assistant. Skye, this is Sebastian. He's one of our photographers. Sebastian, Skye."

"It's pleasure to meet you, Skye," Sebastian practically bowed to her, "I look forward to working with you."

"Sebastian," Skye beamed, looking like she wanted to eat him. I can't really blame her. He's kind of sex appeal on incredible legs, but he wasn't available.

"Well," I knocked her out of her headspace, "Sebastian, did you need something?"

"If you don't mind," he requested, "Could I borrow your laptop? I need to do a transfer from my camera."

"Sure," I allowed, "Go ahead. Skye, I'll see you bright and early tomorrow morning."

"What time?" she asked.

"Nine," I told her, "I'll see you then."

"Yes, ma'am!" Skye gave me half a salute, "Bye!"

And just like that, my new assistant skipped out the door. I have high hopes for her. She's going places. Right now, not exactly college, but places, "Sebastian..."

"Yes, Lumi?" he took my laptop out of its bag and set up shop at the coffee table.

"I love her," I gushed, "She's perfect. When she walked in, I didn't want to punch her. I didn't want to stab her. I didn't lose IQ points when she spoke. I love her and I want to know where she's been all my life and why I didn't hire her sooner."

"I'm glad you've finally found someone, darling," Sebastian chuckled a bit to himself, "With all the pain and suffering you've gone through in the past few days, you deserve someone like Skye."

"And you're not going to believe this," I sat on the futon next to him, "Skye was named after someone you know."

"Someone I know?" he gave me a look.

"Know of, anyway," I clarified, "I don't think you knew him personally. Her great-great grandfather is Ciel Phantomhive. Ring a bell?"

"A little bit of a bell," Sebastian nodded, "She looks a lot like him. It's good to know his looks haven't been lost even though the name has."

"She's perfect, Sebastian," I laid my head on his shoulder, "I hope I didn't make a mistake with her."

"I'm sure you didn't," he assured me, pulling a flash drive out of the USB port in my laptop, "Now, I have to go to Ms. Alvarez's office. Care to join me?"

"Sure," I got up and the two of us made the walk into Mordor together. Regina was reading. Maybe we should leave her alone. If we walk real quiet, she won't even know we were here.

"Ms. Alvarez," Sebastian broke the silence, "If I could trouble you for a moment of your time."

"Oh, hello, Sebastian," Regina's venomous green eyes peered over her black framed glasses, ready to pounce on him at any given minute, "What can I do for you?"

"I have those photos you were asking for," he dropped the flash drive on her desk.

Which led to Regina's knee jerk reaction of taking his hand, "Thank you, Sebastian. My god, you have really nice hands."

"I use them regularly," Sebastian tried to get out of her grip, but resistance was futile, "If it's all the same to you, I'd like them back now."

"Of course," she wasn't budging.

"You flatter me," Sebastian pried her off, "But I have work to do."

"Right," Regina let him go, but not without a little pout on her face, "When will you be back in here?"

"As soon as my camera's memory is full again," he promised. For his sake, I hoped it either had a big memory or he was done for the day, "If you'll excuse me..."

Sebastian bowed out and made a beeline out of Regina's office. I couldn't blame him. I wanted to, too, but I had to make it like I was here for a reason other than for Sebastian's moral support. And that, my dear Skye, is why I'm keeping you away from Regina for as long as humanly possible. As far as she's concerned, you don't exist.

"My God," she swooned, "I need to know where to find one of them. Definitely not around here."

"I found him next door," I told her, "But um...Could you let up on him?"

"What do you mean?" Regina glared at me.

"Just that," I bit my tongue, "I could see it all over his face. The way you were with him made him uncomfortable. I'm not sure why, but I can read Sebastian like an open book."

"I'm so glad we hired him." In one ear and out the other with her, "Pretty face, killer eyes, perfect ass. Damn, I'm glad we hired him!"

"Regina," I settled her, "That's sexual harassment. He can sue for that kind of thing."

"Not unless I fire him first," she found her loophole, "If he's not working here, then Sebastian doesn't have a leg to stand on."

Regina's put way too much thought into this, "No."

"Did you want something, Lumi?" Regina grumbled, "Or are you only in here to block me?"

"Actually," I sat down, "There is something I wanted to ask you about."

"What?" she rolled her eyes, "You have exactly five minutes. I have an appointment to keep."

"Why did I get so much extra work?" I wondered, "Not that I'm complaining, but it seems like it's double what it usually is."

"Because, my dear," Regina cradled my face in her hand, "You can handle it. Your job depends on it. Now, what's this I hear of a party coming up with that little DJ you know?"

"Oh," I had no idea she even knew about that, but I guess Marcelina can't have a small party, "It's her birthday party. It's next week."

"I want you and Sebastian working it," she demanded, "From what I've heard, it's going to be huge. Like, red carpet event, huge. I'm sure we're not going to be the only media outlet there, but we're the only one that's got prior connection to her. If you're not there, you're fired."

"Yes, ma'am." I was already planning on going anyway. And with Sebastian, too. But she didn't need to know that. Regina would have my head for that kind of thing. Something more than just design, huh? It's been a long time since I got to cover a big party.

 **A/N: Well then…Anyone getting some familiar vibes here? I'm going to be totally honest. At the time I'm posting this, I had it done probably two hours, but then, Markiplier started streaming Crash Bandicoot and that's just a punch in the childhood, but here we are, right after the livestream and…where was I going with this? I don't know, but to all of my friends and fans in the alleged good old USA, happy Fourth of July. To my friends and fans in England, happy Colonial Treason Day. What better way to celebrate than writing fic for a cartoon originating in Japan. Tomorrow, we should be expecting a Through the Demon's Eyes chapter. And Skye is Ciel's great-great-granddaughter! Who'd have thought? Well…I did, but that's because I also write this story. Because the great Markimoo has me nostalgic, I'm going to go play some Crash Bandicoot now. See you next chapter! xx**


	14. Through the Demon's Eyes Pt 5

**A/N: Oh, hi! Welcome, welcome. To day three, kids. I'm going to forewarn you that I'm a little dead inside right now, so if today's chapter isn't exactly up to your painfully high standards, I'm so sorry. But as promised, we have a Through the Demon's Eyes chapter today. If you still don't know what that means, you must be new. I've done four of these in the past. You should know what they are by now. In fact, if I remember correctly, I did one just before bomb week. But because it appears I've fallen into a pattern of doing one of these once every couple chapters and I can't go a bomb week without doing one, here we are. So, I'm going to shut up now. Get to reading. Make me proud.**

That was almost too close. Luckily, Skye caught my mental telepathy. I had excused msyelf just in time to catch her in the lobby. It only made me wonder and worry what was next. I'm sure Theo's going to be in town for his mother's birthday. Maybe Lumi will have one too many and shamelessly flirt with him. God, I hope not. Memory loss or not, I'm sure she has enough sense to leave her grandson alone.

Not to mention, our moments in London together. I wonder if she saw us as a couple again. Of course I do. Even when she was missing, I could never see myself with anyone else. She is my one and only and my everything. My dear, immortal beloved. We're getting close, my love. If London was any indication, we're getting very close.

"Uncle Sebastian!" Skye threw herself into my chest. It's been a few years since I last saw her. I forgot how rambunctious she can be.

"I'm glad to see you, too, Skye," I embraced her chaos, "But please. This isn't only your new professional environment, but mine as well. What have I always told you?"

"The key to life is organization that borderlines obsessive compulsivity?" she guessed.

"Keep my head high and my heels higher?" Skye figured, "Because Grandpa Ciel passed along the short gene?"

"Skye Elizabeth..."

"I know, I know," she pouted. Some days, she reminded me so much of her grandfather, "Be professional in a professional environment. Be personal in a personal environment. Keep private matters private. And first impressions are everything. I'd be a disgrace to the Phantomhive name if I didn't remember that."

"He'd be so proud," I smiled a little, "More than likely, he'd also share your disdain."

"You think so?" Ever since this child was little, I've kept my tabs on her. If I didn't know the young lord's soul was resting comfortably in the pit of my stomach and the cozy depths of Hell, I'd think it decided to take the reincaration path. As Skye grew up, I told her stories of her great-great-grandfather and she always took a sort of fascination with him.

"I know so," I cradled her porcelain face in the palm of my hand. Just like Master's. Right down to her eyes. I guess our seal went deeper than our contract and skipped generations. Skye always had problems with her right eye. I'm only truly seeing it for the first time now. And it's beautiful. Regardless, I had other matters to tend to, "Skye, what are you doing here?"

"Looking for a job," she pointed out, "And I got it. Why?"

"Do you realize who you're working for?" I asked. Lumi went missing twenty-three years ago, so Skye never got the opportunity to meet her while she was still mine and her memories intact.

"According to the listing," Skye pulled out her phone, scrolling through her wanted ads, "Lumi Olivier. One of the top journalists in the city. Works for Blush Magazine."

"Skye," I took her hands, reiterating my question, "Do you realize who you're working for?"

"Hold on..." All of the pieces started to fall into place for her, "Is she your...?"

"Yes," I cut her off, "She is my Lumi. But no one at the office knows about us being together, so we keep that to ourselves for now."

"But that's Auntie Lumi?" Skye gasped, "It's like meeting long lost family! I'm sorry, Uncle Sebastian, but this is a lot to take in."

"I understand," I agreed, "But she doesn't realize she's your aunt. Her memories are a bit shifty right now. We're on the brink of having that little issue taken care of. In fact, I was on my way to see the coroner as we speak. I'd offer you the opportunity to come with me, but I need to see him on my own. I hope you understand."

"Go ahead," she allowed, "Be my guest. But wait a minute."

"What is it?"

"Why the hell do you have a job?" Skye gave me a look, "I thought you were loaded."

"I am," I confirmed, "But I need to keep watch over her while her memory comes back. Spending every moment possible with her can't hurt."

"Good luck," Skye stood on her toes, kissing my cheek, "I'll see you later."

"Jusqu'à ce que nous nous retrouvions (Until we meet again)," I bowed to her.

"Je l'attends avec impatience, cher oncle (I look forward to it, dear uncle)," she left me with a slight smirk on her face and a bounce in her step. Yes. Just like her grandfather. I should pay a visit to the young lord again soon. He did have the request of bringing Lumi along with me. I'm not sure how to bring up a trip to Hell on a date. Nor do I know how to say her daughter is a gate key. But that's here nor there. One day, I'll get her back to Hell.

For now, I needed to go to the coroner's office and speak with the Undertaker. When Lumi and I were at the airport, he had called me with some very important information on how to get her memory back. He had heard some things from someone who knew the same memory spell that Claude Faustus used on the young lord all those years ago. However, according to the Undertaker's source, it's been tweaked over the years to bring back memories once passed.

After making small talk with his secretary, I walked into the Undertaker's office. Only to find it empty. Strange. I almost swore he would've been here by now. What do I do now? Do I wait for him to come back? Is he coming back? This is why I always detested working with bloody reapers. They were always shifty creatures. It doesn't matter what century it is. Some things never change.

"Sebastian," Undertaker's voice chirped behind me, "When did you get here?"

"You said to meet you here at three o'clock," I reminded him, "You're late."

"Forgive me," he chuckled to himself, looking a bit more disheveled than usual, "I didn't have a clock where I was."

"And where were you?" I wondered, horrified of what he'd say.

"Nowhere in particular…"

"Adrian," a softer, sweeter voice echoed through the room, "You don't have any other plans for the afternoon, do you?"

"Hello, Marcelina," I greeted her, noticing her dishevelment as well.

"Hi, Daddy," she blushed a little, "What are you doing here?"

"Your husband has some news on the retrieval of your mother's memories," I thought to myself for a moment. This was my daughter. My precious little girl. You can't kill him, Sebastian. You need him. And Marcelina would probably be a bit cross with me if I killed her husband. She's also a grown woman, whether you like it or not. She has a child. You know where babies come from. I wasn't expecting her to inherit her mother's sense of adventure. Oh, the CBGB's bathroom. How I shall never forget the CBGB's bathroom.

"The spell isn't ready yet," Undertaker reported, "But it should be done just in time for Marcelina's birthday party. We can do it then. That is, if it's alright with you, my love."

"That's fine," Marcelina allowed, "I don't care about my birthday if it means getting Mom back."

"We can do both, darling," I promised her, "It's not like this party has to go on until dawn."

"But…" a slight sadness appeared in my fallen angel's ravenous eyes, "What if I wanted it to go on until dawn?"

"It doesn't need to," I put my foot down. Hard to believe she's over a century old and I still have to be strict with her.

"Fine." And she still doesn't act her age. Marcelina, you turned out just like your mother. So innocent. Not that I'm complaining.

"Wonderful," I kissed my daughter's forehead, "Your mother and I shall be there."

"Can't wait," Marcelina turned around, a little smile creeping across her face.

"I love you, amica," I pinned her against my chest, never wanting her to ever leave.

"I love you, too, Daddy."

With a turn on my heel, I left my daughter and her husband to do God knows what that I never wanted to intrude on my thoughts ever. Perhaps I should so something nice for Ms. Olivier while I'm out. And I knew just the thing. There was a floral shop down the street from the coroner's office. It'd make for a nice touch in her office. Or her kitchen. I noticed the ones on her table were starting to look a little wilted.

"Hi," the florist smiled at me, "How may I help you?"

"I need a dozen black gold lilies," I ordered, writing on an order form, "And I need them delivered to this address before five o'clock today with a message."

"Yes, sir," she nodded, twiddling a pen between her fingers, "What would you like the message to say?"

I doubt she'd understand Latin, but Lumi would, "No need to trouble yourself. I got it."

It's been so long since I've been able to be so eloquent on paper. I'm sure Ms. Olivier will appreciate it, too. If this isn't enough to help bring her memory back, nothing would.

 **A/N: I'm so sorry this is short AND up late. It's been a long day. But! On the plus side, we're just a few steps away from getting somewhere on the memory front! Yay! I'm getting way too excited. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to bed. Good night and I'll see you next chapter! xx**


	15. A Dance, Mistress

**A/N: Happy day four, everyone! Can I be honest with you for a sec before we get into today's chapter? You know what I love the most when I do bomb week like this? It's the surge of follows and favorites that I get because of me posting daily, along with the nice jump in views for those who decided to go back and read the others. Not to mention, the warm and fuzzy nostalgia from this particular bomb week. For those of you who are new, I started posting to this site almost two year ago (In fact, when we come back after this week is all over, it'll be the two year anniversary of me posting.) and when I started, I was doing daily updates for the one story I had up. And that was the first part of my Black Butler series. But as of February of last year (I think. Don't quote me.), I had three stories going up and I couldn't do daily updates anymore, so we made the switch to weekly like we do now. But it's kind of nice coming back to posting daily Black Butler chapters again. I missed it. Now that I'm done being sappy, you're here for subpar content, right? I'll talk more at the end.**

Covering Marcelina's birthday party? And with Sebastian, no less? That's going to be an adventure. It's a good thing he knows her better than I do or I'd be screwed. It's like Regina knew Sebastian had prior ties to Marcelina. I think we'll make a hell of a team, though. For now, I just wanted to go home, crack a bottle of wine, put my feet up. Maybe run a bath. That sounded like a damn good idea. I even stayed late, so I could get a bit of a dent in all the other stuff. But when the janitor's kicking me out, it's time to go home.

When I got to my apartment, a royal blue vase sat in front of my door with a dozen black gold lilies poking out of it. Gee. I wonder who these could possibly be from. At least he always has the sense to leave a note. What a peach. I picked the vase up and brought them inside. These were awfully sweet of him, though. Alright, Sebastian. What kind of poetry are you using to pitch woo at me today?

 _Ego postulo vos in vita mea_

 _Et fac me dolore miscebitur_

 _Sed dolor..._

 _Ego numquam sensit ut viveret._

Hold on...I reread the note over again, translating it in my head. Was this in Latin?

 _I need you in my life._

 _You make me ache._

 _But the pain..._

 _I've never felt so alive._

Sebastian Michaelis, you are, indeed, quite the poet. My god, this was beautiful. Wait a second. When did I learn Latin? Nevertheless, the note amongst my flowers was enough to bring a tear to my eye. I'm crying. Why am I crying? He couldn't have just told me he loved me in person, could he? Of course not. For someone like Sebastian, that's far too simple. I wonder if he's home. I didn't see much of him after Skye left. He's still a total enigma to me, but the least I could do is say thank you.

Knock, knock.

Nothing.

Knock, knock.

"Sebastian!" I called out, trying to hide the cracks in my voice, "Sebastian, are you home?"

I tried turning the knob, but his door was locked. Weird. Where the hell did Sebastian go? It's not like he can disappear into thin air. I'm sure he was somewhere. Maybe if I call him? I went back into my apartment and grabbed my phone off the kitchen counter to scroll aimlessly through my contacts. You better pick up, too.

"Hello?" Sebastian's warm, velvety voice melted into the depths of my soul.

"Hi," I couldn't hold back a smile if I wanted to, "Where the hell are you? I tried knocking, but you weren't home."

"I'm sorry, darling," he apologized, "I didn't hear you. That tends to happen when I get into a good headspace. Please forgive me. If you'd like, you're more than welcome to come over."

"I'll be there in a minute," I said, "You want me to bring anything?"

"No," Sebastian assured, "You're by far enough. The door is unlocked. I'll see you soon."

"Bye."

Click.

Oh, I like him. A man of few words, but when he does speak, it's deafening. I left my phone on the charger in the kitchen and headed next door to thank Sebastian for my flowers. When I opened the door, it was almost as if I stepped into another world. A soft piano played from the back room. A beautiful lament played by an even more beautiful man. It felt criminal to disturb him.

"Lovely to see you again, Ms. Olivier," Sebastian greeted me, not breaking his concentration, "You can come in. I'm not going to stop you."

"How'd you know it was me?" I asked, "What if it was someone breaking into your apartment?"

"Trust me, darling," he assured, "I'd know you anywhere from a mile away."

A little creepy, but somehow, it was ok. There wasn't any tension. I think I was still riding the buzz of his note. Which reminds me of the whole reason I'm here in the first place. I sat on the bench next to him and rested my head on his shoulder, "Thank you, by the way."

"For what?" Sebastian continued to play.

"I swear," I rolled my eyes, "It's like you play stupid on me on purpose."

"It's not stupidity," he clarified, "It's ignorance. And yes. I must admit that feigning ignorance with you is rather amusing to me. You're welcome."

"What am I thanking you for?" I asked, waiting for him to have some sort of smartass comment to say about it.

"The flowers I left on your doorstep," Sebastian confessed, "I know. I told you. It was ignorance, not stupidity."

"Touché," I let him have this one. His slight moment in the sun. But I'll get him back one day, I'm sure.

"Did you also read the note?" he switched pieces. This one took a more somber tone than the one before.

"Yes, I did," I nodded, "How else was I going to know they were from you?"

"Do you have someone else that sends you black gold lilies?"

"True," I shrugged, "But I have a question."

"Yes?"

"Why was the card in Latin?" I wondered, "What if I didn't know Latin?"

"Do you know Latin?" Sebastian retaliated.

"Yeah, but…"

"Then, I don't see the problem," he smiled as the piece began to pick up and lighten a little more, "Do you understand what I was trying to tell you?"

"I think so," I kissed his cheek, "I love you, too."

All of a sudden, the music stopped. Did I get it wrong? Did I misinterpret what he said? I wasn't sure why, but I had that feeling like I screwed something up. For a minute or two that stretched on for eternity, Sebastian and I sat in complete and utter silence. What did I do? Please. Sebastian, just talk to me. That's all I ask.

"Lumi," his voice softened, "Why?"

"Why what?" I shook a little.

"Why do you love me?"

Ok. When I said to talk to me, I meant talk to me. Not hit me with an atomic bomb to the chest, "Um…"

"You can't give me a reason, can you?" Sebastian smirked at me. Was this son of a bitch teasing me? There's something he knows that I don't, "You don't know why you love me."

"No!" I yelled at him, "I don't! I don't know! You say you're the smart one. That you're not stupid, you're faking being ignorant. I don't know why I love you, but that doesn't make me not love you all of a sudden, you idiot!"

Just like why I don't know I went off like a time bomb on you. That wasn't intentional. I swallowed the swelling lump in my throat. Dammit. I hate being one of those people that cry when they're pissed. Right now, I could punch a damn wall, but the fact that Sebastian caught me that off guard made me want to hit him even more.

"Relaxat, deliciae (Relax, darling)," Sebastian hardly spoke above a whisper, holding me tight against his chest, "I merely jest. I know you love me. Making you prove it was my mistake, which I hope you'll forgive. In fact, I'm glad you didn't give me a reason why you love me."

"Why?" I hid my face in his shoulder.

"Because," he wiped the tears from my eyes, kissing the top of my head, "If you would've given me an answer, it wouldn't have been love. It would've been infatuation. I know you love me. Now, if you don't mind, could I trouble you for a dance?"

Well, this just took a turn. He goes from being kind of a dick to this? Sebastian really was an enigma. But I was in love with this enigma. Although, if he thought it was so fun to toy with me, I wonder how he'd feel about the shoe being on the other foot, "I don't know…"

"You can dance, can't you?" Sebastian offered me his hand, "If not, I'm one hell of a teacher."

"I can," I accepted, "I promise."

"Good," he scrolled through his music, "Would you be alright with a waltz?"

"Definitely," I allowed as a soft, dark piano played through the room. Hold on a second. I feel like I've heard this before. This is a piano cover, "Sebastian…"

"Yes, my love?"

"What's the name of this song?" I wondered as the two of us began to move around the room.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes," I nodded, "It's going to drive me nuts if I don't know."

"It's called Dance with the Devil," he told me.

"It's beautiful," I swooned, "I never would've guessed you to be the Breaking Benjamin type."

"I'm not usually," Sebastian explained, "But this felt rather appropriate."

"Say goodbye," I sang to myself, "As we dance with the devil tonight. Don't you dare look at him in the eyes. As we dance with the devil tonight…"

"Beautiful, isn't it?" he spun me around.

"You see yourself a devil, Sebastian?" I jabbed, spinning back into his chest.

"No," Sebastian grinned, "I'm simply one hell of a dancer."

 **A/N: That feels like a beautiful place to leave things off, don't you think? Also, Sebastian is a cheeky little shit with that Dance with the Devil bit. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a game of Cards Against Humanity to attend to. See you next chapter! xx**


	16. Surprise You, Mistress

**A/N: So…Here we are. Day five. End of bomb week one. Last update until August. I'm sure you guys can manage until then. But then, everything's back to normal. So, let's get started, shall we? But before we do that, the originals that have been here since day one. Since 'Interview' started going up. I wasn't expecting it to go this route, but in all honesty, I'm happy it is. This, my dear children, is what I like to call the GRATUITOUS LEMON WARNING. And for those of you that don't know what that is, the story's about to get pretty spicy. In other words, the following chapter will contain very adult content. Read at your own risk. If that kind of thing doesn't float your boat, I'll see you in August. But for those of us lurking in the dark that started reading my Black Butler series BECAUSE of the gratuitous lemon warnings, enjoy. ;)**

These nights with Sebastian are really growing on me. I could use more of these in my life. Dancing in his arms put me in such a beautiful place. A magical place. Like there was nothing that could ever possibly hurt me. He said I was dancing with the devil, but there's no way someone like him could be so evil and cruel. Whether he wants to admit it or not, Sebastian was my angel and no one could convince me otherwise.

As our night started to wind down, he insisted on showing me the hot tub on his balcony. Which I wasn't going to complain about. This was going to be so nice. I had a new black bikini I was looking to break in anyway. I laid in Sebastian's chest as the bubbles churned around us, giving me the weirdest sensation of weightlessness. This was turning out to be a beautiful night.

"We really should do this more often," Sebastian insisted, holding me against him.

"Oh, yeah," I agreed, "Definitely. And we're going to be spending a whole lot more time together, too."

"Are we?" he looked down at me, "More than we are now? I mean, we share the same office. We live next door to each other."

"And," I filled him in, "Regina caught wind of Marcelina's birthday party. From what I understand, it's going to be a huge event."

"Marcelina never knew what a small, intimate party was," Sebastian chuckled under his breath, "She's a lot like her uncle in that respect. Or more so, her aunt."

"But," I went on, "I got assigned to cover it. And she told me to take you along with me."

"She's wanting me to take pictures," he figured, "Not surprising. I have shown her rather impressive results."

"Settle down, humble brag," I giggled, "You're making the rest of us look bad."

"She's expecting more from me than just my pictures," Sebastian thought out loud, "In all honesty, I'm thinking of telling her I'm married."

"You should," I squeaked, "My god...Regina looks at you like prime cut. It's kind of gross."

"Try being on my end of it."

Little did Sebastian know, I've been on his end of it. When Regina treats me like her favorite, she can get a little carried away. Sometimes, she'll go above and beyond to show the whole damn office I'm her favorite. Like giving me a nice, private, corner office or letting me take time off pretty much whenever I want to or the trips around the world or the exclusive parties I'd turn down more often than not. She got to be a bit too much at times.

"You get used to her," I assured, "I've been at the magazine for years. Trust me. You get used to Regina. The occasional gentle reminder that you're a person doesn't hurt, though."

"You know, Lumi," Sebastian cradled me, "I'm so glad you didn't hit me with your shoe when I broke into your apartment."

"Me, too, baby," I kissed his cheek, "Or that I let you back in when you came through the normal way. Can I tell you something and you promise not to get all weirded out by it?"

"Always."

Well...Here goes nothing. Either I walk out of here and still with Sebastian, or I get kicked out and left alone, "I feel like we've known each other all our lives. When you actually knocked the second time we met, you felt familiar. And not just as the crazy guy that broke into my apartment. Like I knew you before we met."

Sebastian's embrace tightened to the point where I thought he was going to break me in half, "You have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that. Anything else that's felt like that recently?"

"Not really," I thought back, "Mostly just you."

"Not with, say, Marcelina?" he wondered.

"No," I shook my head.

"We'll get there, Lumi," Sebastian promised, "We'll get there. I swear to you."

For some reason, I started crying. The only thing that could get me emotional anymore was Sebastian. What was it with his words that always hit me harder than they should? It's not nice. But he was. He was so kind to me and so loving and made me feel like the only girl in the world. And I wanted nothing more than to never move from this spot, "I love you, Sebastian."

"And I you," he lifted my face to his, "Why all these tears, my love? There is no need for them."

"I'm sorry," I apologized, "I have a problem with my emotions getting the better of me sometimes."

"Maybe," Sebastian whispered into my ear, his voice setting off fireworks from every pore of my skin, "You need to turn your emotions off for a while and try acting on pure instinct."

"What do you mean?" I shivered.

"Painful, little things, emotions can be," he continued to seduce me, snaking his arm around my waist, "Rather annoying, wouldn't you agree?"

"Uh-huh…" I lost everything. My thoughts, my control, my resolve, possibly my bladder. Sebastian had it all. I don't know what he had, but I knew he had all of it.

"Wouldn't it be nice," Sebastian sighed out, his hand slipping lower…and into my bikini bottoms, "if there were some way of relieving your pain? Just for a little while? Something to make it all go away?"

"Yeah," I lost all ability to form complete sentences anymore. Sebastian had me entirely under whatever spell he's put me under.

"It's funny, Ms. Olivier," he purred while his fingers found exactly what they were looking for, "You think me not a devil. With your permission, I'd love to show to you how very, very wrong you are."

I knew exactly where this was going. Every part of me wanted to fight him. Don't come off desperate. Don't let him have all the power. Then again, at the same time, why should I? Why shouldn't I completely give in to my baser urges and let him take me? If we're being honest with each other, it's been quite some time since I had a man twixt my legs. Not to mention, Sebastian could probably seduce the Virgin Mary into a one night stand.

Despite his seductive tongue (and his magical hands), at my core, I was still a very spiteful creature. And I had the need to push back a little bit. I needed to get a little bit of power out of this, "You want to show me how wrong you are? Alright then. Show me. Because I know I'm right. You are no devil, Sebastian. Now, show me God."

"Yes, Mistress…" Uh-oh…Sebastian had that look. That glint in his eye and the smirk on his face. Either someone was about to die or someone was about to get laid. And that someone, regardless of which way the pendulum swings, is going to be me. Sebastian took me out of the hot tub, scooping me into his arms, and carried me to his bedroom. Yep. This was how I was going to die. And I'd be dying happy.

"So," I got the same dirty grin on my face he had, hitting both my ankles on each post at the foot of his bed, "How do you plan on proving me wrong?"

"My, my, darling," he smiled, "The more things change, the more they stay the same."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, nothing," Sebastian sang, opening the trunk on the floor between my legs, "You're going to be a good girl for me, aren't you?"

"Yes, sir," I quivered, answering him right away. Why did that feel like a reflex?

"Good," he wrapped a thick, red rope around his fingers, "Does that mean we won't have to use this?"

"What's that?" my eyes grew a little wider.

"Just some rope," Sebastian sat at the edge of the bed, "I've thought about getting a spreader bar, but call me old fashioned."

Oh…So, he's into some things…Maybe that should've been something brought up beforehand, but I don't mind. At this point, he could do whatever he wanted with me. Kiss me, kill me, tear me apart. Let him. I just wanted to feel him. I wanted to know he was there. I wanted to know this wasn't all just some dream. Some fantasy that I was projecting onto my landlord.

"Sebastian," I spoke meekly, "Could I make one little request?"

"Anything you'd like," he allowed, wrapping the rope around my foot, "I must admit, though. This red is a really nice contrast to your skin."

"Could you…" I bit my lip, "Could you prove to me this is real?"

"Real?" Sebastian gave me a look, "What do you mean?"

"I don't want you to prove me wrong," I clarified, "I want you to prove to me that I'm not dreaming."

"Dreaming?" he untied my bikini bottoms, his hands reassuming their previous position, "No, no, my sweet. I plan on making those dreams of yours come true. Every dark fantasy in your head, I can provide you with whichever one you'd like. Which begs the question…Which one would you like to try first?"

"Surprise me," I regret those words as soon as they came out of my mouth.

"I intend to," Sebastian tightened the knot in the rope with his teeth, "Because for the next few minutes, you're not going anywhere."

"Ok," my voice shook.

"However," he moved on top of me, whispering in my ear, "If it gets to be too much for you, ring the bell and I'll stop, ok?"

"Ok."

But I wasn't going to ring that bell. If anything, Sebastian would be ringing mine as he sent my body into orgasm after orgasm after orgasm. From slow and gentle grinding to rough and fast pounds, he made my head spin. I don't think I've ever had a man have me quite like Sebastian did. He'd bring me to the brink, only to pull me back in. He'd spank and bite and get me off more ways than one. It's like he read my diary of dirty little secrets and played them all at once.

"Damnare ego vos desiderabat (Damn, I missed you)," Sebastian hid his face in my chest, pushing his hips into mine slower than he was, "Your stamina is quite commendable, my love, but do you think you could be a good girl and come for me one last time?"

"I don't know," I was so out of breath, "I don't think I have it in me, Sebastian."

"I think you do," he teased, slamming into me.

"Ahhh…" I moaned, "Sebastian, please…"

"Just once more," Sebastian begged, hitting me again, "For me?"

"Sebas…" I think I blacked out for half a second.

"What was that?" he kept going, "I don't think I heard you."

"Sebastian…" I gripped the sheets tight, ready to ride this high out.

"Louder!"

"SEBASTIAN!" I screamed out, my last orgasm erupting in the pit of my stomach out to every extremity.

"There we are," he fell to my side, pulling me against his chest, "You lied to me, Lumi. You said you didn't have it in you."

"I guess I did," I felt like I just ran a marathon.

"It takes a special kind of person to bring it out of you," Sebastian ran his fingers absentmindedly up and down my arm, "Not to pat myself on the back, but I'm glad it was me."

"Me, too," I cuddled into him.

"You know," he kissed the top of my head, "I'm not going to turn you away. If you'd like, you're more than welcome to stay here."

"Honestly," I shrugged, "I had no intentions of leaving. I didn't think you'd kick me out."

"Good," Sebastian hugged me tight, "Because I think you and I should get some sleep. We have a busy weekend ahead of us."

"We do," I nodded, "Because I have a date with Marcelina."

"That's right," he sighed out, "That doesn't mean you'll be with her all weekend."

"Saturday afternoon," I told him, "Other than that, I have everything else wide open."

"Wonderful," Sebastian snuggled me, "In that case…Good night, Ms. Olivier."

"Good night, Sebastian," I shut my eyes, "I love you."

"Te quoque amo…"

 **A/N: And so, we have the last update until August. This was lacking the smut that made my Black Butler series the mini powerhouse that it is today. I'm sorry that it's up so late. It's been a very long day and last night was a very long night. And I'm now very, very tired and kind of want to go to bed. But fear not, my loves. Although I'm off the clock as of the moment this gets posted, next week is Ouran High School Host Club week! Which, I'm quite excited about. So, behave yourselves while I'm gone and I'll see you next chapter! xx**


	17. Another Memory, Mistress

**A/N: Well, you guys…Whether you started reading at Interview or you're just joining us now, it's been two years TODAY since I posted Interview. And fun fact, that was the first time I ever posted fan fiction to this site. And now, I have a small, cult like following for many, many stories now that I wouldn't trade for the world. Excluding the delightful human being I found on Tumblr completely bashing this. Regardless, no need to focus on something as insignificant as that when I have all of you lovely people. I don't think I need to give you a recap. It hasn't been that long. Let's just jump right into it, shall we?**

It's finally time. I get to party with my new best friend. Marcelina and I decided to opt out of going to the studio for the time being and hit a few shops instead. Something tells me if her friend Sebastian had any say in it, we'd be making an overnight trip to France for such an occasion, but we decided to stay local. And with the way he and I have been lately, he's not shy to give me the finer things.

"Hey, Marcy," I called out over a few racks, "What's the color scheme for the party tonight?"

"Dark blue and bronze," she thumbed through a bunch of skimpy dresses, "Just like my Hogwarts house."

"Mine, too!" I gave her a quick high five, "Good to know you're not only an avid reader, but we share fandoms. You really don't strike me as the nerdy type, though."

"Fact is always stranger than fiction," Marcelina pointed out, "Isn't there something about books and covers or some crap like that?"

"What?" I giggled, "Don't judge a book by its cover?"

"Yeah!" she squeaked, "That."

"I love you, Marcelina," I rolled my eyes a bit, "Never change."

"I won't," Marcelina grabbed something very strappy and very revealing in a rich shade of blue off the rack, "What do you think? Too much?"

"There's something there?" I stared it over with wide eyes.

"Perfect!" she beamed, "I'm going to go try it on."

"Like hell, you are," I gasped, "Marcelina, you'll be just barely on this side of indecent exposure. Put it back."

"Come on," Marcelina whined, "It's cute as hell, it's just the right amount of flashiness, and I need it in my life like yesterday."

"Marcelina, put it back," I put my foot down, "I know you. I love you. You're a married woman. You're a lot classier than that."

"Am I, though?" she held it up against herself, looking in the mirror, "Am I really?"

"Yes!" I was done with her, but I had an ace in the hole, "Don't make me do it."

"Do what?"

"I'll do it."

"What?" Marcelina squealed.

"I'll call Sebastian," I showed my hand, "I'm sure he'd back me up on this."

"Thanks, Mom," she pouted, putting what I was assuming was a dress back on the rack, "You're no fun! I swear to God, I should just get a turtleneck."

"There you go," I smiled, feeling an odd sense of accomplishment.

"If I knew shopping with you would've been like this," Marcelina grumbled, "I would've went by myself."

"Sue me for wanting better for you," I chuckled under my breath.

"Here," she pulled something out a little more demure than the single strap of fabric she had before. And by a little, I mean a LOT more. This would've covered every inch of her. I know I said I wanted her in something that wasn't going to make her look half naked, but this was ridiculous, "Is this better?"

"Honey, no," I took it from her, "I've seen nuns in less."

"What do I do then?"

"Come on," I took her hand, "You're lucky to have someone like me. If I had access to the vault under the office, we'd be there, but that involves kissing Regina's ass and I'll pass. And I love my assistant too much to subjugate her to that."

"When did you get an assistant?" Marcelina asked, heading back to the drawing board.

"About a week ago," I thought it over, "Skye's a good girl. She's been such a lifesaver. Even helps me ghostwrite when Sebastian can't."

"Sounds like a sweetheart."

After both Marcelina and I had somethign to wear tonight, the two of us reconvened back at my place. I could use a good glass of wine, but I had work to do tonight. I should go into this with a clear head. Then again, it is a party. However, I had visions of Sebastian being the adult between us. Oh well. I'm sure we're going to have a hell of a time regardless.

"Owie!" Marcelina yelped from my bathroom.

"What seems to be the problem?" I peeked in on her.

"No matter how many times I've had it thinned out," she groaned, wrestling with a brush, "My damn thick hair has been a pain in the ass since I was little. When my Aunt Lizzie got married, I remember bawling because she tried brushing it out. Poor baby me went through the ceiling. I told my mom that Auntie Lizzie went nuts."

"Aww," I gushed, wrapping my arms around her shoulders, "Poor baby. You want some help?"

"If it's not too much to ask..."

"On one condition," I managed to pull the brush out of her hair, "No matter what kind of pain and torment I put you through, you don't hate me when I'm done."

"I promise," Marcelina sighed out, "It's not your fault. I blame genetics."

"I'm sorry, honey," I dug around under my vanity for a bottle of leave-in conditioner I kept for just an occasion. If anyone could understand her plight, it's me, "I promise I won't be as bad as your aunt."

"I don't know," she cringed, "Auntie Lizzie was pretty rough. I don't think you could be that bad."

I knew I wasn't going to be that bad. It sucked being on the receiving end of that kind of hair pulling. And I loved Marcelina. I don't want her to suffer. When I was younger, I remembered my mom having the same problems with me. Still to this day, I had Vietnam flashbacks about it. Something about doing this for her felt so…right. And familiar. Like I've done this a million and one times before. Weird.

Knock, knock.

"It's open, Sebastian!" I called out, finishing up the lacing on the back of my dress, "Let yourself in."

"Hello, darling," my beautiful boyfriend was already standing in my doorway, "You look positively ravishing this evening."

"Thank you," I blushed, "Marcelina's in the bathroom. She's almost done."

"Rumor has it," Marcelina chimed in, "I look a lot like my father."

"You do," Sebastian assured, "But you have your mother's attitude. That's for sure."

"I try," she bowed, "I can only aspire."

"We can't keep everyone waiting, Marcelina," Sebastian rushed her.

"I'm almost done," Marcelina finished drawing on her eyeliner.

"And you, Ms. Olivier," Sebastian kissed my forehead, "I missed you. Do you know how awful it is, dealing with Regina by myself?"

"Yes," I nodded, "I've been doing it for the past few years. She'll grow on you."

"Like a virus," he shuddered, "At least tonight should prove to be eventful. Marcelina, you're not doing something silly like performing at your own party, are you?"

"You know me," Marcelina fell into Sebastian's chest, "I'm a workaholic. Also, like my mother before me."

"Your mom sounds like a hell of a lady," I switched my earrings out.

"She is..."

"Marcelina," Sebastian stopped her, "We'll speak of your mother later. For now, I do believe we have a party to attend."

"I'm ready!" Marcelina chirped, "Hopefully, my setup is all nice and ready for me. I miss my 808s."

I took Sebastian's hand and he led me out to the town car that Regina was so kind to send for us. Yep. If I didn't know any better, I'd think she was in love with me. Nevertheless, I wasn't here for Regina. I was here with my boyfriend and my best friend celebrating her birthday. Tonight was going to be a fun night. I knew it.

"Marcelina!" a gray-haired man joined us, scooping the birthday girl up in his arms.

"Hi, sweetheart," she melted, sharing a heartfelt kiss with him, "I missed you so much."

"And I you, my love," he cradled her face in his hand.

"I want to introduce you to someone," Marcelina pulled me over, "This is my friend Lumi. She's the one I told you about. Lumi, this is my husband Adrian."

"Ms. Olivier," Adrian took my hand, his lips brushing against my knuckles, "It's such a pleasure."

"Excuse me, Adrian," Sebastian got territorial, "You do remember the objective tonight. Hitting on my girlfriend isn't it."

"Not my intentions, I assure you," Adrian promised.

"And please," I insisted, "Call me Lumi."

"My pleasure," he dropped my hand, "I do hope to see you more throughout the night."

"You can count on it," I smiled sweetly. It's still hard to believe Marcelina's married. I mean, she still seems like she's just a kid, yet so worldly and wise beyond her years.

"Now, Lumi," Sebastian offered his hand, "Could I trouble you for a dance?"

"Always," I accepted.

And so, the party progressed. Loud, bassy. For Marcelina, I wouldn't have expected anything less. I didn't even expect to love this as much as what I did. This may have to be my next birthday party, too. I wonder if Marcelina would be up for playing my birthday. I'm sure she wouldn't say no.

At one point in the night, she left her music go on autopilot, only to grab my wrist, "Lumi!"

"Hey, Marcelina," I jumped, "What is it?"

"Come with me!" she demanded, "I have something I want to show you!"

"Ok!" I followed her closely through the massive crowd, "Where are we going?"

"You'll see!"

The two of us ran up the stairs and into the back of the venue. This must be where they kept the green rooms for the talent. Awfully cozy. And one of them had a sweet, citrusy smell coming from it. Sure enough, that's where Marcelina happened to be bringing me...In fact...There were quite a few of those candles burning. And only Sebastian and Adrian were in the room.

"Uh, Marcelina..." I cringed, "This is coming off a little cult-y here."

"Lumi," Sebastian settled me, "You know I love you, right?"

"Yeah," I didn't even have to question that. Sebastian's been in love with me since day one.

"I have something to tell you," he cradled me against his chest, "Something about who you are."

"What do you mean?" I wasn't following.

"Lumi," Sebastian let out a heavy sigh, "You're not my girlfriend. You never were."

I thought I was going to throw up. That was a blow to the chest I didn't need, "What do you mean? Of course I'm your girlfriend. I'm sure our time in London cemented that."

"It did the first time, too," he went on, "You're my wife, darling."

"Wife?" I gave him a look, "When did we get married?"

"A very long time ago."

"And I know this is going to sound crazy, too," Marcelina added, "But all of the stories I've told you about my mom...They're all about you."

"Hold on," I needed to back up here, "So, Sebastian, we're married...and we had Marcelina together?"

"That's right," he confirmed.

"How is that possible?" I squeaked, "Marcelina and I look the same age."

"Because she stopped aging," Sebastian continued, "As did you. You're much older than you know."

"I am?" I knew he was going nuts, "Sebastian, I'm twenty-three."

"No, you're not," he helped me onto this table covered in candles, "You're 123 years old. And you're immortal."

"Sebas..."

"Lumi," he cut me off, "You've had a lot of deja vu lately, haven't you?"

Sebastian was having that whole being inside my head thing again, "Yeah..."

"That's not deja vu," he explained, "Those are ripples in your memories. You've been reaching for a past you don't remember for so long. I can make it better, if you'd let me."

"What do I need to do?" I just wanted those weird headaches to stop.

"Read the Latin on this piece of paper," Adrian handed me something written in Latin.

"Ok," I scanned it over, "Peto a te memorias restituere de puero hoc. Clamarem tota dia ostende mihi praceternitus memento..."

Then, in a flash, all kinds of information was being poured into my head. Visions of Victorian England. A young man and his girlfriend. A beautiful, lavish manor nestled in the stunning countryside. Wait a minute. I've been here before. This was Phantomhive Manor, wasn't it? At least I knew it was at one time…

In my dizziness, I fell into Sebastian's arms, "Lumi…? Are you alright?"

"Sebastian," I looked up at him, "I'm starving…"

"We can get you something to eat," he promised, "What do you want?"

"That thing I made Ciel when he was hung over sounds fantastic," I groaned, "That would absolutely hit the spot."

"What did you just say?" Sebastian jumped.

"You know how I like it," I let out a tiny yawn.

"Mom?" Marcelina treaded lightly.

"Lumi?" As did her husband.

"Hello, Undertaker," I smiled.

 **A/N: Lookie here! We've achieved memory retrieval! And a beautiful cliffhanger. Mostly because I'm tired as balls and I've been out all day. I couldn't not update today. Of all days! Now, next week, we'll see a bit more of the fallout of this. So! I'll see you next chapter. xx**


	18. Your Place or Mine, Mistress

For five straight minutes, Sebastian held me in complete silence. In all honesty, I couldn't blame him. Even without my memories coming back the way they did, he got me to fall for him all over again. Whoever or whatever wiped my memories couldn't take that away. Still, I had to hand it to him. Sebastian had game.

"I missed you," he shook a bit, "I missed you so much."

"I missed you, too, my love," I buried my face in his chest, hiding the secondhand tears.

"Never again," Sebastian promised with a break in his voice, "I'm never letting you out of my sight."

"Sebastian, sweetheart," I settled him, "I understand you're happy to see me again, but that's a little extreme."

"I don't think so," his embrace tightened, "Thank you, Undertaker. I don't think I could ever repay you for this."

"No need for this," Undertaker hushed, "I didn't do it just for you. Marcelina can be very motivational."

"That's my girl," I praised.

"Lumi," Sebastian brought it back, "We need to see how much you remember."

"Alright," I understood, "Ask me anything."

Beep.

"Sorry," Marcelina took her phone out, "I got a text. What do we ask her about?"

"Do you realize the relation among the four of us?" Sebastian wondered.

"Of course I do," I chirped, "You're my husband. Marcelina is our daughter. The Undertaker...He's just the Undertaker."

"Does he fit into the family?" he watched me closely.

"Yes," I nodded, "He's probably been around longer than us. We've known him for quite some time."

"So, you don't remember the wedding?" Marcelina asked.

"Hold on," I thought back. My head just had a hundred years of memories poured into it. Filing it all into each decade would take some time. However, a wedding did come to mind, "Was that the wedding where I met Dr. Smith? And Melody, too?"

"Wrong wedding, darling," Sebastian corrected me.

"That's right," it came back to me, "That was Ciel and Lizzie's wedding."

"Mom," Marcelina confessed, "I married Adrian."

"Marcelina married the Undertaker?" I gasped, staring up at my husband, "When did that happen?"

"Seventy years ago," Sebastian filled me in.

"Honey," I awed, "I'm sure that sat well with your father. Considering how he spent all that time running from a reaper, only for you to run into the arms of one."

"Grell and Adrian are nothing alike," Marcelina assured me, "Not all reapers are the same."

"I know, baby," I giggled, "But who would've guessed a cambion and a reaper would end up together? Kind of sweet, really. Not quite the story Disney would tell, but still."

"So then," Sebastian asked, "You remember what I am?"

"I married a demon, Sebastian," I smiled at him, "That's not exactly something one forgets. Except me, but that's because of outside circumstances."

"And we will figure out what did this," he pulled me against his chest, "I promise you that."

"Knock, knock," a sweet, familiar voice came from the door, "Hello? Can I come in?"

"Theo!" I squealed, hugging the boy...man...When did he grow up? Last time I saw him, he was practically fetal.

"Grandma?" he wondered, "I thought her memories were..."

"I'm good," I told him, "Well...Better. I don't think I'm one hundred percent quite yet, but I'm getting there."

"We've been quizzing her," Marcelina got him caught up, "Mom, do you remember the day Theo was born?"

I thought back a little ways. Theo was probably in his forties, if not damn close, but didn't look a day over twenty, "Not the day he was born, but the day you told us."

"A day we can never forget," Undertaker joked, "Isn't that right, Sebastian?"

"I wanted you dead," Sebastian giggled, "I didn't know what a cambion-reaper hybrid would've been capable of."

"Sebastian," I nudged him, "You ran after him with a meat cleaver. And then, a pair of scissors. And you threatened to blow him up with your mind."

"You do remember," he beamed, "Where were we living then?"

"London," I told him, "That was...'79?"

"That's right," Sebastian nodded.

All of a sudden, I felt the heat rising in my face. Because I remember what happened a few days after, "Didn't we hop a flight to the US after that?"

"Yes, we did," he smirked, "We ended up in New York."

"Was that CBGB's...?"

"Yes," Sebastian kissed my quickly reddening cheek, "Yes, it was."

Mmm...CBGB's. Good times, "Blondie was playing that night."

"I can't hear Rapture the same way," he grinned, "Not without your involvement in it."

"Sebastian," I scolded him, "Not in front of the babies."

"I'd like to sleep tonight," Marcelina gagged, "And I don't want one of the holiest places in the city to be tainted."

"Marcelina," Adrian reminded her, "Do you not remember seeing the Velvet Underground there?"

"Shut up, Adrian," Marcelina started to change color, too, "Not the time."

"It's nice to know it runs in the family," I giggled.

"All of that aside," Sebastian suppressed, "Lumi, I have one more very important question."

"Of course," I laid my head on his chest, "What is it?"

"On our one hundredth anniversary," he asked, "What do you remember of that night?"

"Hardly anything," I tried to dig back, but nothing came up. When we've been married as long as what we have been, all the years start to run together, "Sorry, Sebastian. I wish there was something I could give you. Some jumping off point, but I got nothing."

"You know," Marcelina chimed in, "We could be standing around in a dusty storage room or we could be getting back to my birthday party. I, for one, would prefer the latter. We can drill Mom later. Please, Daddy. I only turn ninety-nine once."

"Alright," Sebastian allowed, "I guess we could manage to have a little fun. We do have more than one thing to celebrate tonight."

"My husband gives me the best present I could've asked for," Marcelina hugged me tight, "I missed you, Mom."

"I'm so sorry, baby," my voice broke a little, "I never wanted to forget you. Or your father. Or Theo. Or Adrian for that matter. Sebastian..."

"Yes, darling?" he chirped.

"Is it me," I thought out loud, "Or is Ciel's great-great-granddaughter my assistant?"

"She is," Sebastian confirmed, "You fell for her rather quickly, too."

"Skye's adorable!" I gushed, "It's impossible not to."

"Come on!" Marcelina took my hand, "Let's go play!"

And sure enough, the family was back together. I missed nights like these. The parties at Phantomhive Manor that finally started coming back to me. Those were always fun. Minus being drugged and Marcelina barely being out of the womb only to get kidnapped by the reaper wanting to jump my husband. If I remember correctly, I killed Grell over that...

Now wasn't the time to think of that. Now was the time to surrender ourselves to the throbbing bass around us. To celebrate another year of my little girl's life. Marcelina looked pretty damn good for ninety-nine. She got her ability to age like fine wine from her father. Just like I did. Thank you, Sebastian. I knew something felt right about all of this. It wasn't that it was meant to be. It's that it always was.

As the night dwindled down and everyone had gone home, Sebastian and I went up to our floor and ended up on the balcony off his apartment. After the night he and I had, we could both stand a soak in his hot tub and a glass of wine. No wonder he always had cabernet on hand. His blood smelled the exact same.

"So," Sebastian held me against his bare chest, "Since you have your memories back, Mrs. Michaelis, does this mean you're going to stay with me this evening?"

"I don't know," I traced my finger along his muscle definition, "I guess I could. But what would the neighbors think?"

"Who cares?" he chuckled to himself, "In the grand scheme of things, the neighbors are merely ants compared to us."

"Sebastian," I gasped, "You're the last person I'd expect to not want to keep up appearances."

"What can I say?" Sebastian ran his fingers up and down the back of my arm, "I guess you've rubbed off on me."

"Does this mean," I wondered, "we're going to spend the rest of the night catching up? I mean, we did go a while without each other. When did you lose track of me?"

"Early nineties," he sighed, "Your age was brought back to day one, which is why you have memories of a childhood in this time as well."

"I remember my parents from the first childhood around," I thought back, "But I remember another from this last one, too."

"Whoever did this," Sebastian figured, "They wanted you to completely forget you even had a further past. I'm guessing they put you with a couple that seemed almost exactly like your parents, so the discrepancies in your memories wouldn't make you want to dig deeper."

"Sick sons of bitches," I rolled my eyes, "But at least I got you and Marcy back."

"Yes, you do," he kissed the top of my head, "And we'll figure out what did this to you. To us."

"I love you, Sebastian," I cuddled into him.

"And I love you..." Sebastian got shaky again, but in the same breath, it stopped, "And we can't spend all night reminiscing. We do have work to do."

"What do you mean?"

"Do we not have an article to work on?" he reminded me, "I know you just got memories back, Lumi, but I didn't think you'd let work slip your mind."

"All work, no play?" I pouted, "What if I didn't want to work on the article tonight?"

"Tomorrow morning," Sebastian demanded, "You and I."

"I don't want to," I whined.

"Oh, Lumi," he laughed to himself, "How I've missed you."

"And I missed you," I reveled in the sweet sound, "And just so it comes as no surprise, that's a yes."

"A yes to what, darling?"

"Staying here," I laid my head on his chest, "I'm not going anywhere."

"That's wonderful to hear," Sebastian stole one last kiss from me, "Would you care to catch up then?"

"I'd love to."

 **A/N: Yay! Everybody's happy again! And now, we can switch story arcs from getting the memories back to what in God's green Earth did this in the first place. And it's a silly thing because you already know what did it. We've touched on it, but not completely gone into it. Or maybe we haven't and I'm trying to confuse you. Or maybe I'm just rambling and confusing myself. Either way, see you next chapter! xx**


	19. He's an Old Friend, Mistress

After everything I've been through in the past twenty-four hours, I deserved nothing more than a lazy Sunday with the demon I loved. Just Sebastian and me. Our phones off, the door locked, the curtains drawn, and the two of us enjoying each other's company. However, because my beloved husband has been a workaholic since the day I met him, we couldn't have that.

Instead of my head in his lap while I read, we weren't even next to each other. Instead of being able to sleep in until noon with no interruptions (despite us not needing it), we had to fulfill the wishes of an evil dragon we called Regina. I swear to God...The more things change, the more they stay the same. I wasn't feeling up to the daunting task of sorting through my notes from last night.

As he sat at his computer, I made myself comfortable on Sebastian's lap, "What are you doing?"

"Working," Sebastian's concentration never broke. He was like a Buckingham Palace guard while he worked. Almost a little creepy.

"What are you working on?" I asked.

"Editing the pictures I took last night," he pressed on, "Ms. Olivier, you have an article to do. If I'm not mistaken, you promised me that you'd start on it today before we went to bed last night."

"I did no such thing," I gasped, "How dare you make such accusations?"

"Lumi," Sebastian let out a heavy sigh, "I was there. You were there. Work on your article while I edit."

"But Sebastian," I groaned, "I don't want to! Regina won't want my article until Friday. I have plenty of time to get it done."

"That's the procrastination talking," he went about his business, "I'm busy, darling. I'd like to get a good portion of these done today."

"But Sebastian," I whined, "I'm bored and I have writer's block. I want us to do something. We've been apart for so long. I want to make up for lost time."

"That was low," Sebastian scolded, "And that's coming from the likes of me."

"You demonize yourself too much."

"I am what I am," he started to get annoyed with me, "Now, if you're not going to be productive, I suggest finding something else to do with your time other than interrupting me."

"Wow," I scoffed, "This sounds familiar."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, nothing," I got up and sat in my own chair, "It's just that I seem to remember a certain someone doing the same thing to me."

"Oh?" I had Sebastian's interest, "And who was this?"

"No one you know," I spun around, "I happened to be working on research to save my daughter from a fate worse than eternal damnation. Her father figured that was a good time to be flirty."

"Did this happen to be in Phantomhive Manor, by chance?" he remembered.

"It might have been," my passive aggression only got worse, "You wouldn't leave me alone."

"And?"

"I was neck deep in research journals," I shot a glare at him, "Yet someone figured a massage was a good idea. We all knew where that road was leading."

"Are you saying you regret our tryst in the library?" Sebastian pulled my chair over to him, "Because I'm quite sure you didn't."

"Of course not," I rolled my eyes, "You never disappoint there."

"That's what I thought," he went back to his work, leaving me high and dry.

"Come on, Sebastian," I pouted, "I don't want to work on my article right now. I want us to do something!"

"Actually," he stopped and thought for a moment, "Since your memory has been restored and taking you won't be as much of a shock, how would you like to take a little trip for the day?"

"That's the spirit," I jumped back in his lap, "Where are we going? Quick flight to the manor? Our house? Sneak into the CBGBs bathroom and put Rapture on repeat?"

"Not exactly," Sebastian kissed my cheek, "Come on. We need to go see our daughter for where we're going."

"Ok," I let him up and searched his apartment for my shoes. Even before I had my memory back, I was always game to see Marcelina. She's a delight. What's not to love? I still had yet to be to her place, but there's a first time for everything.

Sebastian and I took off to Marcelina and Adrian's cozy apartment on the Upper West Side. They lived simply considering what both of them were. Between Marcelina's casual day job as a rather sought-after DJ and Adrian's as the coroner, I would've expected them to have at least a penthouse in the city if not an entire block. To no surprise, Sebastian pulled a key ring out of his pocket and unlocked Marcelina's door.

"Marcelina?" he called out, "Are you home?"

Silence.

"I'm guessing no one's here," I thought, having a look around. It's a lot bigger on the inside than I thought.

"Not necessarily," Sebastian took my hand, "I think I know where she is. That is, if she's home."

"Where?" I asked.

He led me down the hall and into the back corner of their apartment to a room with the door shut. The sign on the door said, 'recording in progress', so we figured it'd be best if we left her alone for the time being. Although, it looked like there was a doorbell just above the knob. Sebastian pushed the button and made a little blue light above the door light up. And the sign flipped over on its own.

Sebastian opened the door, "Hello, sweetheart."

"Hi, Daddy," Marcelina sat in her chair at her mixing board with a smile on her face, "Hi, Mom."

"Hey, baby," I gasped, "This is your setup?"

"Beautiful, isn't it?" she awed. Marcelina's studio was exactly what I imagined it to be. Dimly lit with the exception of the lamps, soundproofed nicely, plush furniture. Like an old smoking room. This looked like something picked right out of the manor.

"What are you working on?" Sebastian looked over her shoulder.

"Making beats," Marcelina kicked her feet up on the desk, "Feeling kind of lazy today."

"I wanted a lazy day," I glared at her father, "But I couldn't have that."

"What brings you here?" she wondered, "Are we finally getting to jam together, Mom?"

"Not exactly," Sebastian stepped in, "We decided to take a trip somewhere warm and you're the only one that can get us there."

"You need me to open a gate," Marcelina figured it out, "Ok. That's cool. I can do that. What are you needing to go there for?"

"Checking in," he told her, "Business and pleasure, I guess."

"Alright," she stood and drew quick dashes in the air with her fingers. Then, with a wave of her hands, a bright light emanated from her hands, "You're good to go. You know you'll come back here, though, right?"

"I know," Sebastian kissed her forehead, "We shouldn't be long. Shall we, darling?"

"Ok," I wasn't quite sure what just happened. Marcelina's powers were still a little fuzzy in my brain. The extent of them wasn't quite there. However, I knew enough to trust Sebastian wouldn't put me in a dangerous situation, so I took his hand and he pulled me through the portal Marcelina just made.

"I know this is probably a little disorienting for you," he pulled me to his side, "Your first trip to Hell wasn't much different."

That's right. This was Hell. I've been here before. Sebastian wouldn't let me touch the walls because the brimstone was just sulfur that came into contact with demon blood. And with my former affinity for demon blood, it'd be best that I didn't touch it. Once we got to the bottom of the stairwell Marcelina made for us, we came to the beautiful river Styx. The sparkling blue water was something no one could forget. Damn, Hell got a little hotter since the last time I was here.

"Hello, Sebastian," the ferryman stood on the bow of his boat...Charon. I remembered him now, "Hello, Mrs. Michaelis."

"Lumi, Charon," I insisted, "We've known each other long enough to where we can push formalities out the window."

"It's good to see you're back," he smiled, sending refreshing chills down my spine.

"It's very good to have her back," Sebastian held me against his chest.

"Trip for two to the throne room?" Charon asked, "Or to the cell?"

"The cell, please," Sebastian directed him.

Charon spoke the Latin incantation to open the tunnel and rowed us through Hell. Just as beautiful as I remembered it. The lava falls, the glittering brimstone, the reflections off the water from the lost souls. Sure, it may be a little morbid to think about, but it had its own sense of beauty in a way.

"Here we are," Charon stopped in front of a steel door, "Whenever you're ready to return to the world of the living, ring the bell."

"Thank you, Charon," Sebastian bowed to him as he helped me off the boat.

"Uh, Sebastian..." I looked up at him, "Where are we?"

"That's right," he had a sudden realization, "You never came with me when I came down here. Is this your first time to this part of Hell?"

"I guess," I shrugged, "Unless this part hasn't come back to me yet."

"No matter," he pushed the door open and huddled in the corner shaking severely was a terrified boy that couldn't have been much older than thirteen, maybe fourteen. This was just a kid. My god, what was he doing here? What kind of sin could this poor baby have committed to land him here?

"Please leave," the boy's voice was raspy, but familiar. I knew him, "I beg you, monster. Let me rest."

Sebastian began walking toward him, but I held him back and got down to the little bundle of fear on the floor, speaking softly to him, "It's alright, Ciel. You don't have to be scared."

The tiniest gasp escaped his mouth, "You're..."

"I am," I confirmed, "Hi, sweetheart."

Without another word, Ciel latched himself to my waist, never wanting to let go, "It's been so long...You remember me?"

"Like I can forget you," I kissed the top of his head, "But yes, Ciel. I remember you. You confessed your love for me the night before your wedding. I lived in your house for a while. And just down the road for years."

"Thank you, Sebastian," Ciel wept in my shoulder, "Thank you..."

"Believe me, sir," Sebastian smiled, "It was truly my pleasure."

"What?" I gave him a look, "What are you two talking about?"

"The last time I saw the young lord," Sebastian explained, "He asked me a favor. Whenever you get your memories back, he wanted me to bring you here. I made him a promise that I would."

"I missed you, too, Ciel," I held him tight, his body putting off more heat than it used to, "Would you want me to come see you more often?"

"If it's not too much to ask for," Ciel requested.

"Never." Memories of Ciel and I in the manor flooded my head. Most of them taking place in the secret room of the library. A lot of brandy was consumed in there. More than what I'd like to admit, but we also had a lot of heart to hearts in there. Ciel found out about Marcelina in there.

And we spoke of his first born in there...Wait a minute...No. We never talked about his son. That was Elizabeth and me over tea, not Ciel and me over brandy. Then, why did I remember Ciel, too? When I got my memories back, did Sebastian accidentally give me some of his...? I'm not saying it's not possible, but maybe he did. Something to ask Adrian when we get back.

"By the way, my lord," Sebastian asked, "How is that little button of mine treating you?"

"What little button?" I asked.

"Some of the demons weren't taking heed of Marcelina's warning," Ciel told me, "The only one that's allowed to administer any sort of torture upon me is Sebastian. To make me feel better, Sebastian was kind enough to give me the remote to the shock collar Marcelina put on Lucifer."

"Lucifer?" I gasped, "Can I see that button?"

"Go ahead," he handed me the remote. With great anticipation, I pressed the button and an earth-shattering scream echoed through Hell.

"That was Lucifer?" I beamed.

"Yes, it was," Sebastian nodded, "You wouldn't want to do something silly like see him while we're here, would you, Lumi?"

"Here no," I shook my head, "If I never see Lucifer again, it'd be too soon."

"You and me both," Ciel agreed, "Lumi, are you feeling alright?"

"A little warm," I reported, "Why?"

The back of Sebastian's hand went to my forehead and it only made me hotter, "You're rather feverish, darling. I think you've been down here long enough. We should be going. Besides, we have work to do."

"Ok," I hugged the little earl tight, "I love you, Ciel. I'll be back soon."

"Not soon enough," Ciel buried his face in my shoulder.

"You'll be alright," I promised, kissing his cheek.

"Lumi," he held onto me, "I don't want you to go..."

"Master," Sebastian pried him off me, "She's not feeling well. I can't keep her here any longer."

"I understand," Ciel let us both go and Sebastian and I rang the bell for Charon to come back. We needed to get home. I'm sure once I got back to the land of the living, I'd feel better. Sebastian and I got back through the gate Marcelina made in her studio and we went straight home. Marcelina must have gone out for the night.

Once we got back to our building, Sebastian brought me to his apartment and laid me on the bed. He helped me change into some pajamas that I didn't even know I had here, already helping me bring my temperature down, "Sebastian..."

"Yes, darling," he pushed my hair out of my face, "What is it?"

"I've never gotten that hot in Hell before," I worried, "Why did I get so hot?"

"I don't know, my love," Sebastian cradled me, "But you'll be alright. I promise you."

"Do you think whatever wiped my memories made that happen?" I wondered.

"I'm not sure," he thought it over, "But it's possible. For now, I want you to get some rest, alright? When you wake up tomorrow morning, I'm sure you'll feel much better."

"Ok," I cuddled into his ribs, "Good night, Sebastian. I love you."

"I love you, too," Sebastian gave me a soft, gentle kiss. And it felt like a blowtorch to my lips. No. Not him, too. Sebastian was one of my favorite pleasures in life, in death, and everything in between. Don't take him away from me, too.

 **A/N: Getting a little warm in here, is it? Huh. I wonder what could possibly make that be a thing. But what truly matters is that Sebastian fulfilled his promise to Ciel. We all remember what kind of a mother figure she was to Ciel when he was still alive. You don't think she wouldn't have that instinct when he's dead, too? Regardless, I'll see you next chapter. xx**


	20. Through the Demon's Eyes Pt 6

**A/N: Hi, guys! I was outlining a chapter for this week and I thought to myself, "Lumi, it's been a while since you've done a Sebastian chapter.". So, in my brief writer's block, I persevered and thought, "Let's do a Sebastian chapter!". And so, here we are. If you don't know what a Through the Demon's Eyes chapter is yet, you really haven't been paying attention, have you? Someone else explain it. I have a chapter to write.**

You felt it, too, didn't you, darling? That little burn as we kissed good night. I couldn't get close to her without her fever spiking. Ever since Lumi's memory as been in line again, she's still...It's like she's still not here all the way. That's not the young lady I fell in love with that rainy night at Phantomhive Manor.

My Lumi was my good, little submissive, but still so refined. She was insatiable for so many things, yet she never took more than she needed. But now? Lumi's taken a more bitter turn. Before, she couldn't keep her hands off me. Now, if she even gets near me, she pours sweat. For the first time in ages, I'm truly lost. I thought that if I found her again, I'd find myself with her, but I had no idea what to do.

I'll be right back, my love. I'm just going out for a walk to clear my head. Hopefully, the night air will help. As I wasndered the streets of New York, I got lost in the nostalgia they held for us. CBGB's was only the beginning. The Christmas we went ice skating on the Hudson River. Our nights in Central Park. The weekend we left town for that lovely gentleman's farm upstate for a little music. I missed nights like those. I needed someone to vent to and only one person would slightly understand my plight.

"Sebastian?" Adrian answered the door, "What are you doing here?"

"Forgive me for arriving unannounced," I apologized, "Also for the late hour."

"Is everything alright?" he asked.

"I'm not quite sure," I thought it over, "But could we talk elsewhere. I don't want to scare Marcelina."

"You and me both," Adrian and I didn't see eye to eye on much, but when it came to Marcelina, we could both agree on shielding her from as much bad as we possibly could.

"Adrian?" a soft, sweet voice echoed through the hall, "What's going on?"

"Hello, darling," I greeted her, pulling my little girl into my arms.

"Daddy?" Marcelina rubbed her eyes, "What are you doing here?"

"Marcelina," Adrian took her off my hands, "We're going to take a walk. We'll be back in a little while. Why don't you go back to bed?"

"Ok," she wasn't coherent enough to formulate an argument. Marcelina got that from Lumi. Our daughter could be just as scatterbrained as her mother, "Be careful, ok?"

"A demon and a reaper in the streets of New York City?" Adrian chuckled a bit, "Anyone with half a brain in their head should know better."

"They don't know the coroner is a reaper," Marcelina reminded him, "And they don't know about Daddy either. We agreed that we'd keep it that way."

"We will," he gave her a soft kiss, "I love you."

"Love you, too, Adrian," she shuffled her feet back to the bedroom while her husband locked the door behind him. Marcelina's acute hearing has been a little off for the past decade or so, but I didn't want to risk it. She didn't need to worry more than she already does.

"Now, Sebastian," Adrian asked as the two of us hit sidewalk, "What seems to be the problem?"

"It's Lumi," I sighed out.

"I figured as much."

"She's not herself," I began to vent, "And I think she may be getting sick."

"I heard you took a trip to the fiery depths recently," Adrian pointed out, "The remnants of the gate were still in Marcelina's studio when I got home. Getting hellfire scorch marks out of the floor isn't an easy feat. Even for a cambion."

"While we were there," I continued, "Lumi said she didn't remember Hell being so hot. The first time we were there, she was perfectly fine. In fact, if I remember correctly, she may have been wearing a sweater as well. But the other night, I think she lost most of the water in her body."

"Is she showing any other sort of physical symptoms?" Even after all these years, he was still the same Undertaker I knew. For something do to, Adrian and Marcelina decided to take a few college courses together. Where Marcelina's major was in music production, Adrian decided to major in medicine and get his Ph.D. It didn't take much for his medical curiosity to be sparked.

"High fevers," I listed, "Sweating profusely…I can't even touch her. She burns me and I burn her. I just get my wife back, memories and all, and I can't even hold her without hurting her. I can't be near her without her being uncomfortable."

"I couldn't imagine a worse Hell," he empathized, "I don't know what I'd do if I were to be without Marcelina. I'm sure you feel the same about Lumi."

I guess he could understand. Adrian was there the day his wife was born, too. Hell, he delivered her. And they only grew closer as the years went by. The first time I was separated from Lumi, I didn't see her again until she was an adult. But Adrian and Marcelina…He was always around while she was growing up. His pain may be slightly different than mine, but it'd hurt all the same.

"I've had torture in Hell that's felt better," I admitted, "And that was from Lucifer himself. I'd take that again over this."

"She'll be fine, Sebastian," Adrian assured me, "I'm sure. Lumi just needs a little time to readjust to everything. Soon enough, she'll be right back to her old self."

"I hope you're right," I leaned up against an older building, "She's right here, but she's further away than ever. I'm getting desperate, Undertaker. Satan, help me, but I've given prayer serious consideration."

"You are desperate," he chuckled to himself, "Who would've thought a demon asking the heavens for help?"

"When it involves the love of his very long life," I got a little defensive, "I would be that demon."

"I understand," Adrian let it go.

"I don't know what's wrong," I started shaking, "She's different…"

"People change, Sebastian," he tried to offer comfort.

"But not like this," I growled, "I've sensed something off about her since I've found her."

"You're overreacting," Adrian settled me, "It'll be alright."

"How can you be so sure?" I snapped.

"Did you even want her to have her memories back, Sebastian…?"

"Of course I did!" In that moment, something dark and primeval took over as I slammed Adrian into a wall. Not enough to jeopardize the structure, but enough to prove a point. However, by the next breath, I realized what I had done, taking on a darker tone, "You should go…"

"Ok," Adrian recovered quickly, but still rather shaken, and ran off.

And I was left disgusted with myself. Adrian has been an ally and a trusted friend for so long, but I damn near put him through a wall. All because of his honesty. His question burned a hole in the back of my mind. Did I really want Lumi to have her memories back? Of course I did! What kind of a stupid question is that? I wanted my wife back and for things to go back to the way they were. I missed her so much.

Then again…I must admit. The fresh start we had was kind of nice. Getting to see her completely uncensored again. It brought me back to the early days of Lumi living in the manor. Before I convinced Lady Elizabeth to get the young lord out of town for the weekend. And it's not like she didn't fall for me again. I still had her. Granted, she tried killing me with her shoes when I found her, but still.

I was torn. However, I could be torn later. It's getting late and I should be getting home. If Ms. Olivier wakes up and I'm not there, I'm sure she'll worry. Besides, a glass of wine sounded absolutely delightful. I didn't drink often, but in my knowing of Lumi, I, too, have acquired a taste for the wine from the vineyards in Hell. Perfectly sweet…a little tart…a few floral notes. Positively addicting.

I sat in the living room and poured a glass for myself. What a mess this is. All I wanted was for things to go back to normal. But we never could have normal, could we, darling? Ever since the beginning, our reunion was doomed for abnormality. A human and a demon shouldn't have any contact unless they've struck a deal. But you and I definitely struck the best deal. You've been my favorite contract I've ever had. And that's including my lord. But normal…We may not be able to have normal, but we don't want it, do we? But what happened to you, Ms. Olivier? Where are you?

"Sebastian?" a sleepy voice broke the silence.

"Lumi," I didn't even need to look behind me, "Go back to bed, sweetheart."

"Only if you will," she fought, "Come back to bed with me."

"In a minute," I shot her down, "I didn't mean to wake you."

"Hey," Lumi moved closer to me, not minding the heat, "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," I lied smoothly, "Go back to bed, Lumi."

"My ass, you are," she sat on the arm of the chair, taking the bottle off the end table, "We've been married over a hundred years, Sebastian. I know when something's bothering you. What are we drinking this early in the morning? Dipping into my Hell wine, are we?"

"Bed, Ms. Olivier," I demanded, having to take a more authoritarian tone with her. It would either be enough to shock her and get her back to bed or it'll jumpstart her libido and still get her back to bed. As much as I'd love to be in the throes of passion with her again, I'm hoping it's the former rather than the latter.

"Fine." Neither. Strange. Regardless, she leaned over and kissed my cheek, burning us both yet again, "Ow…"

"Are you alright?" I asked, jumping a bit myself. As if I didn't already know the answer.

"Yeah," she brushed me off, "I'm fine. Good night."

"Good night," I sent her back to bed. Lumi was willing to put up with the pain for my sake, but I know she's hurting, too.

If only I could go back in time to our anniversary…But I didn't have that kind of power. And even as powerful as Marcelina is, she can't pull off time travel either. I finished my glass of wine and went back to our bedroom. Sure enough, Lumi was already asleep again. I reached down to push her hair out of her face, but I knew it would only bring her more pain. She didn't deserve that. What happened that night, my love? What happened?

 **A/N: And so, Sebastian needs a hug. And the Undertaker needs a bandage. He just needed someone to vent to, the Undertaker listened, and things didn't go well. Although, I will say that the Undertaker kind of overstepped a bit. I'm sorry this chapter is so short and up so late. I was doing eclipse-y stuff. It's been a day. However, now, I'm going to outline tomorrow's chapter for Ouran and then…go to bed. So, yeah. See you next chapter! xx**


	21. Worth the Pain, Mistress

I didn't wake up in a puddle of my own sweat, so that could only mean one thing. Sebastian never came to bed last night. But he was still here. The sweet smell of cabernet hung in the air in the near vicinity. And another kind of wine, but not the kind of wine easily obtained up here. I pulled myself out of Sebastian's bed and went into the kitchen where he stood at the stove with a whistling kettle.

"Morning, baby," I tried to bury my face in his shoulder blades, but a cup of earl grey tea separated us.

"Good morning," Sebastian gave me my tea while I leaned in for a good morning kiss. Only to be dodged again. What the hell? Did I do something wrong? Did he do something wrong and he's trying to hide it? I took a quick glanced around the living room. That son of a bitch drank the last of the good wine.

"So," I sipped on my tea. Might as well cut to the chase, "Care to tell me why you didn't come to bed last night? Like you told me you would?"

"I'm sorry, darling," he started packing up his cameras, "I guess I lost track of time. Perhaps tonight I'll come to bed."

He was like this last night, too. Jumpy, flighty, about to come out of his skin, but trying to play it off. There was something going on. I could see it all over his face. I grabbed his last camera lens, "Sebastian, please...Talk to me. There's something bothering you. What is it?"

"There's nothing wrong, Lumi," Sebastian took his lens back, "You're overthinking, sweetheart. You have a tendency to do that. Remember when we were upstate in the sixties?"

"That wasn't overthinking!" I defended, "My water got laced and I was coming down from acid! That was a long, weird weekend..."

"I'm amazed you can remember that much," he chuckled under his breath.

"Me, too..."

"Relax, darling," he settled me, "It's alright. Now, we should be going to work. You have an article to write, do you not?"

"That's what my planner says," I went across the hall to my apartment to grab some clothes and a shower. Deflecting now, is he? You should know better, Sebastian. I love you, but a journalist always gets her story. Because you're my husband, I'll admit it'll be a tricky story to get, but lucky me had an ace in the hole.

The two of us left for the office and I kicked my feet up in my home away from home. All I was missing was a strong source of caffeine. But given my immortality, a regular cup of coffee didn't do squat, so I had to get creative. A couple cans of Red Bull...Half a case of Monster...An entire 2-liter of Mountain Dew...And some strong black tea. With the average person, that could induce one hell of a heart attack. For me, it's what I call breakfast. Not that I drink it all in one sitting. This pitcher should get me through until this afternoon.

"Morning, boss," my precious assistant bounced into my office.

"Bonjour, Ciel," I greeted her, "Comment allez vous?"

"Uh..." Skye gave me a look, "Bien...Et toi?"

"Iffy," I got my first glass of the day.

"Since when do you speak French?" she threw her bag on the futon.

"Since Ciel taught me," I told her, "Sebastian docuit me Latin, si mallet (Sebastian taught me Latin, if you prefer.)"

Skye kept her distance...and her skepticism, "Auntie Lumi...?"

"Yes, Skye?" I dug around in my desk for some sort of painkillers. This rolling headache needed to go away yesterday. It's killing me.

"Auntie Lumi!" she slammed the door and threw her arms around me, "You're back! You're really back! Marcelina told me you'd be a little different on Monday, but you're back!"

"Can't tell who your great-great-grandmother is," I peeled her off me, "Jesus, kid. You're a lot like Lizzie some days."

"Sorry," Skye pulled herself together, remembering we were still at the office. Who the hell was I kidding?

"Skye..."

"Yeah...?"

"Come here, sweetie," I opened my arms to her. And she took full advantage of it, "Haven't held you like this since you were a baby."

"Uncle Sebastian told me you weren't feeling like yourself when I had my interview," Skye sat on my desk, "I didn't think you had your memory wiped clean."

"That seems to be the pickle we were in," I found a couple of Vicodin on steroids in the bottom of a bottle that Adrian managed to score for me a long time ago when I'd get wicked migraines, "But I'm back to normal. For the most part. I have a good majority of my memories back. Just not the ones we need right now."

"We'll get there, I'm sure," she chimed with a sunny optimism, "You and Uncle Sebastian have been through worse."

"But until then," I pulled my meticulously organized notes out of my bag. Sebastian...Had to be. Sure as hell wasn't me, "We got work to do. And I have a mission for you."

"Anything!" Skye perked up, "What do you need?"

"I need you to go check on Uncle Sebastian," I told her, "Something isn't right with him and he won't tell me anything. Try to get him to vent to you, but don't be too obvious about it. Can you do that for me?"

"Yes, ma'am!" If I didn't know any better, I'd think this girl was ready to take a bullet for me right now.

"Lumi," a knock ticked at the door. And there was that bullet. Poor little Skye looked like a deer in the headlights, "Hello. Who are you and why are you here?"

"Skye..." she shivered in her heels.

"She's my assistant," I explained, "Go on, Skye. I gave you a job. Go do it."

"Yes, ma'am," Skye's enthusiasm went bye bye. Regina had that effect on people.

"Who was that adorable, little thing?" Regina asked.

"That's Skye," I repeated, "She's my assistant. That kid is a lifesaver."

"Why is she only assisting?" she went on, "A face like that and a body to match? Why is she not modeling? And when did you get an assistant?"

"Because she's in college," I defended her, "And she's been my assistant for a couple weeks now."

"What do you need an assistant for?" Wow. Regina was just full of questions today, wasn't she?

"To help me with my heavy work load," I needed to change the subject before I got fired, "So, what's up, Regina? Did you need something?"

"Here it is," Regina grinned darkly, "Monday morning. You have to tell me about that party I told you to cover."

"And I will," I assured, "Spoilers, Regina. Spoilers. I'm sure you'll want to hear all about it in my article."

"Come on, Lumi!" she begged, "Tell me! Please?"

"In the article," I thumbed through my notes. Where to begin...

"Are you alright?" Regina wondered, "You seem...off. Different."

"Fine." I should probably keep out that part about the cult like activity that went on to get my memory back.

"Is there anything you need, sweetie?" she took my hand, "Anything at all? You know that all you'd have to do is ask."

"Positive," I gave her a look. What the hell was going on? Regina was usually pretty lovey with me, but never has she laid it on this thick, "What about you, boss? Everything ok with you?"

"Well," Regina let out a heavy sigh, "I'm thinking about letting the hot piece of ass go."

"What?" I freaked a bit, "Why are you firing Sebastian?"

"He's teasing me," she draped herself over the chair overdramatically, "And I can't take it anymore. If I start hitting on him, there's that sexual harassment ax hanging over my head."

"But Sebastian's so good at what he does," I reminded her. Sebastian's photos were absolutely brilliant. But to put it in his words, if he couldn't take a decent photograph, what kind of a butler would he be?

"I bet he's good at what he does," Regina swooned, "He seems like he'd be an excellent lover. And it's been way too long, Lumi. I don't think you understand what kind of a dry spell I've been in."

"But are you willing to throw away the best photographer the magazine's ever had," I put things into perspective, "just to get laid?"

"A sacrifice for the greater good."

"Excuse me..." Thank God. Salvation, "Ms. Olivier, I'd like to have a word with you, if you're not too busy."

"Sebastian!" Regina squeaked, "Just who I wanted to see."

"Always lovely to see you as well, Ms. Alvarez," Sebastian smiled politely, "But can whatever you wanted wait? I really need to speak with Lumi."

"Not really," she turned on her charm. Or as much of it as she could muster up, "You're fired."

"I beg your pardon?" he gasped, "What reason could you possibly have for terminating me?"

"The best reason there is," Regina wrapped herself around his arm, "No need to play coy anymore, Sebastian. I think it's clear what's going on between us."

"As clear as solid brick, maybe," Sebastian took a healthy step away from her, "You're too kind, Ms. Alvarez, but could you maybe explain yourself?"

"You're so cute when you try to deny it, baby," she continued to flirt with him, making me burn a little inside, "You and me. It's so obvious we're destined for each other. Come on, gorgeous. Let's go in my office and celebrate your firing properly."

"Ms. Alvarez," Sebastian tried to hold it back. He really did. But the vein sticking out of his forehead is sending a totally different message, "I'm married. Do you not see the ring on my finger?"

"And?" As Sebastian tried moving further away, Regina only moved that much closer, "According to the three marriages under my belt, that doesn't mean anything. Even if it's just one night, Sebastian. I need to know what kind of a lover you are."

"A faithful one," he promised, "I made a vow to one woman in this world and I've never broken it before. Now, if you'll excuse us. Ms. Olivier, that word, please?"

"Ok," I saw my out and tried to get out of my office. Anything to get out of that uncomfortable situation. Nothing I hated more than seeing other women hit on my smoke show. Granted, Regina didn't know he was my smoke show, but regardless.

Sebastian and I left to the little cafe down the street from the office. I could use a good chai latte anyway. That was the only thing I didn't have in my assortment of go-go juice. He and I took a seat by the window. Sebastian was still awfully distant, but a little better than he was this morning. Maybe he caught a nap somewhere around here. I managed to do that once in a while, too.

"Lumi," Sebastian grumbled, "First of all, I'd like to apologize for what you just witnessed in there."

"It's not your fault, sweetheart," I accepted, "Regina's been a serious cougar since I met her."

"Also," he went on, his expression darkening, "The next time you're worried about me, don't use our niece to get information. She told me everything."

"Dammit, Skye," I growled, "I told her to be discreet."

"Why did you have to use her in the first place?" Sebastian got a little pissed.

"Because it's not like you'd tell me," I pointed out, "I asked you this morning and you said everything was fine. You know as well as I do, Sebastian, things haven't been fine since I got my memories back. Talk to me. Please..."

"Alright," he brought himself down, "You wanted to know what was bothering me?"

"Yes..."

"The burn, Lumi," Sebastian sighed out, "You felt it, too, did you not?"

My stomach dropped. I didn't think that actually happened. My mind was just playing tricks on me. But it wasn't just my imagination. That kiss burned me. And it burned him, too. That's why he wouldn't get close to me this morning. Why he wouldn't come back to bed with me. Sebastian made me hot and not in the way he usually did. He didn't want me hurt.

"Burn me then," I allowed, "If it means being close with you, Sebastian, set my whole body on fire. Worth it. Completely worth it."

"Lumi," he went on, "Every time I'm close to you, your body temperature skyrockets. If I'm close enough for long enough, I could fry your internal organs and theoretically kill you. You know that's the last thing I want."

"But why?" my voice broke, "Why can't I be close to you anymore? Does someone up there have some sort of a vendetta against me or something?"

Sebastian's face went totally blank, "Lumi, say that again."

"What?"

"Exactly what you said," he demanded, "Word for word, what did you just say?"

"Does someone up there have some sort of vendetta against me or something?" I repeated myself, "Sebastian, that was an offhanded joke."

"Think about it," Sebastian went into full on detective mode, "Who would want me, a demon, and you, an immortal human, to suffer a fate worse than death?"

"Grell," I figured, "But Grell's been dead for a century."

"And it's not Lucifer," he deduced.

"He's stupid, but not that stupid," I chuckled a bit, "Marcelina wouldn't hesitate to end him."

"Still," Sebastian dug deeper, "A demon who has corrupted a human so far that he's taken her soul and she's turned her back on her mortality."

"Angels?"

"Angels."

"Sebastian," I took his hand whether he wanted me to or not. The burn of his skin on mine burned so bad, but I didn't care what it was doing to me, "I miss us…I don't know why angels would be after us, but I want us back."

"I do, too, darling," he cringed under my touch, "We'll be alright, though. I swear to you. I will find out which angel is doing this and we will be ok again."

"I love you…" I spoke meekly.

"Te amo," Sebastian gave me a little bit of a smile, letting me go, "Now, I don't want you combusting, so until we get this situated, I think you should go back to staying at your apartment."

"But…!"

"Ms. Olivier," he scolded, "We'll take care of this as soon as we can, ok?"

"Ok…" This was going to feel like an eternity…But angels? Really?

 **A/N: I'm so sorry, guys. I know this is up late and I should know better, but it's been a long, rough day. I'm sorry. It's up, though! And we're having angel problems! And things at the office are a little weird, but hopefully, everything will be ok. We can only hope. See you next chapter! xx**


	22. Perhaps a Story, Mistress

**A/N: Internet…Why did no one tell me that Book of the Atlantic was online…? I'm a little disappointed in you. But I still love you.**

Unfortunately, I had to go back to the office without Sebastian. Subjectively speaking, Sebastian was the best photographer the magazine ever had. He took high quality photos. He kept the models happy (Rumor has it, he'd do photoshoots shirtless. Can't blame them.). He couldn't miss a deadline if he wanted to. Regina's libido made a big mistake when she fired him. However, I still had a job to do. Even though my name was still on Sebastian's bank accounts, it was more about my opinions being heard than anything else.

Although, it would've been nice if I could actually concentrate. Angels, though? Angels did this? When I was young, I remember my mother telling me that angels were pure good. They'd never do anything to ever hurt me. Then again, that wasn't my real mother. That was the one I had in my second life. The one they gave me.

My real mother never would've talked down demons like she did. My real mother knew better. She knew who the monsters were. Not all of the demons were barbaric. Not all of the reapers were perverted (cough, Grell, cough). And I think I could confirm that not all angels were pure good. I've never met an angel before. Only an archangel. That was plenty for me.

I wasn't getting anywhere here. My head was killing me and staring at a blank word document wasn't helping. Time to clock out, Lumi. You need some clarity. But I still had an article to work on. Wait a minute...Didn't I recently hire someone to do all my dirty work for me? A lightbulb flashed on in my head, "Hey, Skye..."

"Yes, Auntie Lumi?" Skye's ears pricked up, taking her out of organizing my notes with Sebastian's pictures, "What can I do for you?"

"Could you get a head start on my article for me please?" I asked, "I feel like dying and I need to run a quick errand. Just hold down my desk while I'm gone, ok?"

"Yes, ma'am!" she chimed, "Are you going to be ok? Do you want me to call Uncle Sebastian for you and let him know?"

"No," I shook my head, grabbing my bag off the chair, "That's ok. I'm sure I'll be fine. I'll see you tomorrow, sweetie."

"Bye!" Skye waved me off, "Wait, Auntie Lumi! What if Regina comes by and asks about you?"

"Tell her I wasn't feeling good and you stuck around," I threw her a two-fingered salute, "Make me proud, kid."

And just like that, I snuck out of the office in search of medical attention. Only my kind of medical attention was very specialized. Normally, when people saw him, they were more...lifeless than me. In all technicality, though, I've lived a few lives. I'm sure I could say I've been a corpse. And he was even the one to take care of it for me the first time!

"Hi," his receptionist greeted me, "Can I help you?"

"I need to speak with Dr. Crevan," I kept things simple. She didn't exactly strike me as a Rhodes Scholar.

"I'm sorry," she checked her books, "Do you have an appointment?"

"I don't need one," I assured, "Tell him that his mother-in-law is here."

"One moment please," Bright One pushed the page button on her phone, "Sir, are you busy?"

"Not at all," a familiar voice barked from the speaker, "Why do you ask?"

"There's a woman here," she explained, eyeing me suspiciously, "And she says she's your mother-in-law."

"And she's still waiting?" my heart melted, "Send her in!"

"Yes, sir." Before she could hang up, I was already half way there. If anyone other than Sebastian could get my head back on straight, it was him.

"Hello, Undertaker," I walked into his office like I owned the place.

"Afternoon, Mrs. Michaelis," he tipped his hat to me, "No need to be so formal with me. What can I do for you?"

"What do you know about angels?" I asked.

"Angels?" Adrian gave me a look, "Fickle bunch, they are. Not exactly the sweetest creatures like people seem to think. Why do you ask such things, dear?"

"Because," I growled, "I can't touch my husband and it's all their fault. As of now, I hate them more than life itself."

"I had a feeling that was your problem," he pulled up a chair, "Could I show you something?"

"What?"

"I spoke with Sebastian last night," Adrian began, undoing the top couple buttons on his shirt.

"Where are you going with this?" I started to sweat, "You're married to my daughter. I'm married to a powerful demon. I don't know if there's a celestial version of Springer, but this smells like that kind of thing."

"No, no, no," he chuckled, exposing a black, blue, and purple splotch on his bare shoulder, "Do you see this?"

"What happened?" I winced, "That looks like it hurts."

"It did," Adrian nodded, covering up again, "Like I said, I spoke with Sebastian last night."

"That doesn't look like talking," I freaked a bit, "Sebastian did that?"

"He's not exactly in a good place either," he went on, "But while we were talking last night, I had a feeling he was having angel problems, too."

"Has he ever dealt with them before?" I wondered.

"Once."

"Tell me," I demanded, "Please."

"That's going to cost you," Adrian grinned, "You do remember my rates, do you not?"

"I think so," I thought through my repertoire of god awful jokes, "Alright. Do you know the difference between a common bullfrog and a horny toad?"

"What's that?"

"The bullfrog says ribbit, ribbit," I smiled, "The horny toad says rub it, rub it."

As per usual, Adrian doubled over with a loud, raucous laugh that only he could do. I know it was intended for him to laugh, but his reaction was plenty to put a smile on my face, too. That was one of those jokes I was ashamed I knew, but if it was enough to get Adrian to giggle, I'd be able to get some information.

"It's good to see you haven't lost your touch, Lumi," he finally came down, "What do you want to know again?"

"Sebastian's dealings with angels," I reminded him, "Tell me."

"First," Adrian told me, "We have to start back in our time. Maybe even before our time. Do you remember when Phantomhive Manor burned? The original?"

"No," I shook my head, "I was still pretty young. Maybe twelve, thirteen."

"Do you know how it burned?"

"With fire," I assumed, "You're not making much sense here, Adrian."

"Angels killed the Phantomhive family," he revealed, "They were considered impure and unclean because of their dealings in the criminal underworld, so angels were going to end them. However, one survived the fire. One was being protected. Care to take a guess who?"

"Ciel," I gasped. I remembered him telling me about his parents once. But I could see it in his eyes that it was killing him, so I told him to stop. I never knew these kinds of details.

"The earl was supposed to die that night," Adrian went on, "Instead, he ended up in a human trafficking ring and was sold to a disgusting businessman. When it got to be too much for him to handle, his protection revealed himself. And that's when the young lord found Sebastian. It wasn't until later on in his life that the angels found Ciel again. The angels tried taking someone important to him. It seems that they've done it again."

"And how do we stop them?" I asked.

"We find a way," Adrian cradled my face in his hand, "Lumi, you've taken on the devil himself. You looked him in the eye unafraid and unwavering with nothing but a holy blade in your hand and a fire in your heart. Angels aren't going to scare you either, are they?"

"No," I smiled. This is why I come here. I couldn't be around Sebastian without breaking into a torrential sweat. This is what I had Adrian for. I couldn't have asked for anyone to take care of my daughter for the rest of eternity.

Knock, knock.

"Adrian..." Speak of the devil, "It's getting late. When are you coming home?"

"Soon, darling," Adrian promised, "I'm with a client right now."

"Hi, Mom," Marcelina chimed, "What are you doing here?"

I wonder...If I couldn't touch Sebastian, "Marcelina, touch me."

"Uh..." she looked at me like I was on drugs, "Mom? Are you going through some sort of mental breakdown? Do you need to talk?"

"Just trust me," I insisted, "Touch me."

"Ok," Marcelina put her hand over mine, only to quickly jerk it away, "Ow! What the hell?"

"Marcy, your hands are freezing," I felt her pain.

"You have to think, Lumi," Adrian explained, "When you touch Sebastian, it burns. Why do you think that is?"

"Because he's a demon."

"And Lucifer burns cold," he continued, "So does a cambion."

"What's going on?" Marcelina worried.

"Angels wiped your mother's memory," Adrian pulled his wife to his chest, "I'm sorry, Marcelina, but it's true."

"Sounds like fun," she brushed it off, "What do we do?"

"For now," he told, "Go home, Lumi. Go home. Go see Sebastian. Take care of yourself. And remember what I told you."

"Thank you, Adrian," I threw myself into his embrace, "Thank you so much."

"My pleasure, poppet," Adrian let me go, "Now, go on."

"And Marcelina," I reached for her hand, but the thought of what happened last time stopped me, "I love you. You know that, right?"

"I love you, too, Mom," Marcelina assured, "It's you with the memory problems, not me."

"Below the belt, Marcy," I giggled, "Below the belt."

I walked out of the coroner's office into the cool, night air. I guess it has gotten pretty late. A girl like me in a city like this at this time of day wasn't exactly safe, but I'd be able to make do. When I was still living in the manor and Bard had some downtime, he and I would occasionally spar in the basement. Sebastian didn't know and Ciel didn't know, but I wanted to make sure that I could protect myself when Sebastian wasn't there.

When I got back to my apartment building, I made a beeline for my bed. Sleep. I just needed some sleep. It'll all be better when I wake up, right, Mom? And if it's not, I can always go back to bed. I put some pajamas on and balled up in my bed. Even being in my bed didn't feel ok. It felt empty. Like it was missing someone. My body pillow could only get me so far.

"Ms. Olivier?" There's what I needed, "When did you get home?"

"What do you want, Sebastian," I groaned into my pillow. The temptation was there. All I wanted to do was feel his skin on mine. But God knows by some twisted joke, I couldn't have that.

"Are you alright, darling?" he sat on the edge of my bed, making me inch further away from him.

"Angels are ruining my life," I pouted, "I can't touch my husband without burning myself or him. My boss wants him naked on her desk. Everything's peachy."

"I understand your misery, Lumi," Sebastian empathized, "But there's no need for the sarcasm."

"I'm sorry," I let out a heavy, depressed sigh, "It's just...I miss you."

"And I you, my love," he promised, "This is but a mere bump in the road. I will have you back soon enough."

"I love you," my voice broke.

"I love you, too, darling," Sebastian leaned down to kiss me, but stopped himself, "Good night."

"Good night..." And I wish he would've went through with it...

Just go to sleep, Lumi. Remember? All you need is a little bit of sleep.

 _Where was I? I feel like I've been here before…_

 _This looked like the ballroom at the manor._

 _A man in white approached me, "Lumi, what's the matter, sweetheart?"_

 _"I…" I could hardly speak, "I'm in love with a boy I can't touch without hurting him. He's all I want, but it's like someone keeps pulling him out of my reach."_

 _"You know what you need to do with him," he spoke softly._

 _"I do?" I wasn't exactly following._

 _The man in white gave me a knife. But this didn't look like an ordinary knife. It glowed so bright, so brilliantly. Brighter than the sun, "Yes. Yes, you do."_

 _"I still don't follow…"_

 _"He's impure, my dear," he put his hand to my cheek, "What do we do with the impure, the unclean, and the unnecessary? We end them…"_

If I'm going to wake up pouring sweat, I want it to be from Sebastian sneaking into my room. Not nightmares. I need a glass of wine…Or whiskey. Maybe whiskey.

 **A/N: Can I say how much I love the Undertaker? He's a hell of a shoulder to cry on and people should be giving him more credit. I love him with all my little heart and anyone who has an ill word to say of him can fight me. I'll see you next chapter! xx**


	23. Remembering Our Anniversary, Mistress

The prospect of going back to sleep seemed almost laughable. Because everyone has vivid nightmares of someone coming to them suggesting they should stab their husband. That's a perfectly normal thing. My god, Lumi. Maybe you should see someone. Talk to a professional. No. If I were to go see a psychiatrist, I'd probably end up institutionalized for a while. All I needed was a little bit of clarity. What happened that night? My memory was still a little fuzzy, but I had pieces.

It was 1994. A beautiful night, too. Planning our one hundredth anniversary party was exhausting. Like Marcelina's first birthday on steroids. Sebastian and I worked for months on it. Initially, we talked about a small, simple dinner with the family and a few friends. However, we've never had simple. We never did traditional. So, we decided to go all out with a big party in London at Phantomhive Manor.

One of our last nights in town. Sebastian and I didn't stay in one place for long. People get too familiar with us. They start recognizing us. They realize we age glacially slow. They find out things they don't need to know. We had all intentions of moving to Prague the next morning. We never lived in Prague before.

It didn't take very long for the ballroom to fill up with bodies. Nostalgia took over my being. It brought me back to the night my residency in this place became temporarily permanent. But I let the incident with the Viscount go a long time ago. Not necessarily forgiven, but more or less forgotten. As the party went into full swing, all I cared about was where I was. The middle of the dancefloor with my husband around me.

"One hundred years with you, darling," Sebastian pulled me into his chest, "It doesn't seem like that long, does it?"

"No," I laid my head on his shoulder, "Where has it gone?"

"I'm not quite sure," he thought, "But I had you, did I not?"

"You know," I suggested, "Maybe we should renew our vows sometime this year."

Sebastian lifted my chin up to him, "Are you proposing to me this time around?"

"If that's the way you want to look at it," I giggled, "I guess I am."

"And to be so bold about it," he teased, "Not even asking my father's permission?"

"Sweetheart," I pointed out, "Your father's been dead for centuries. I only do seances in times of dire emergency."

"I remember you having tea with your mother last week."

"I wouldn't even know who to ask for," I gave him a little swat, "And that's my mother! Let me have tea with her once in a while."

"I'm not saying that's a bad thing," he let me have that, "I don't mind seeing Catherine either."

"I wouldn't think so. She was your best friend."

"Closest I ever had to one outside the young master."

"And you consider Ciel a friend?" I gave him a look, "After all the verbal abuse he gave you over the years? Especially toward the end?"

"His mind was going," Sebastian argued, "It was only natural for his aggression to be taken out on me. If I couldn't be a proper target for that aggression, well..."

"Yes, we know," I stopped him, "What kind of butler would you be?"

"I love you," he kissed my forehead, "Did you know that?"

"If I didn't know that by now," I rolled my eyes, "I need to be shot."

"Lumi," Sebastian held me tight, "We could get remarried. The original documentation has probably been lost by now."

"Does that mean you're saying yes to my proposal?" I wondered.

"Yes," he took my hand and played with my wedding ring, "Let's do it right now."

"Right here?" I questioned his sanity, "No time to plan another wedding?"

"No one else needs to know," Sebastian told me, "We're not marrying everyone else."

He made a point, but I'm surprised Sebastian's foregoing the pageantry. Our first wedding was for show, too. He didn't have to go through with that, but he wanted to make my human moments as human as they could get. I mean, I was marrying a demon after all, "Alright. We can do that."

"Ego semper amo. In die una, unum saeculum. Nec refert. Quod numquam mutant. Promitto. (I will always love you. Day one, century one. It doesn't matter. That will never change. I promise.)"

"Me, too," I blushed at Sebastian's eloquence, "Mea vita…Amica mea…Omnia mea (My life...My love...All mine.)."

"For the next century?" Sebastian hoped.

"And the century after that," I smiled.

In those days, that's all that mattered...That was the plus side of having my memories back. Even though I couldn't lay a hand on Sebastian now without hurting both of us, I still had those tender moments between us. And honestly, I'd rather the burn from his touch, our kiss over this ache any day of the week.

I looked over at my alarm clock and realized I needed to get my ass out of bed. Nostalgia aside, Lumi, you still have to go to work. I felt like death warmed over, but regardless, I had an article to finish and have done and edited by Friday. I could do this, right? Sebastian would club me if I didn't. I dragged myself into my office and threw my bag on the futon. My office chair had never looked so welcoming. When I sat down, I rolled halfway across the floor.

"Morning, boss!" Skye came bouncing in like the little ray of sunshine she is. But the sunshine was quickly replaced with a gray cloud, "Oh, god. Auntie Lumi, are you ok? You look awful."

"Ok is a relative term," I groaned, blindly feeling around in my desk drawer for something to kill the headache, "Close the curtains, Skye. It's that kind of a day."

"Sure," she obliged, pulling four different panels to cover my giant windows. Just had to have that corner office, didn't you, Lumi? With all that bright, airy sunlight?

"And hold all my calls for the day," I ordered, "I need total solitude."

"Ok," Skye knew better than to dig any deeper when I was like this. Especially now that I knew everything except the ONE THING I needed to know.

"And a Starbucks run," I added, "You know my order."

"I do?" I completely spaced that I've never had Skye go to Starbucks for me. I always came in with my frappuccino myself.

"Vanilla bean frappuccino," I told her, "Add cinnamon dolce. Do I need to write it down?"

"Nope," she chirped, "I got it!"

"Go on," I insisted, "I need it toot sweet."

"Will do!" Skye was halfway out the door before she stopped, "Are you sure you'll be ok by yourself, Auntie Lumi?"

"Yes, yes!" I shooed her out, "Now, go. I need my sugar buzz."

She's a good kid. If I didn't sweat like a whore in church when I was in Hell, I'd call up Marcelina and go visit Skye's great-great grandfather. I missed Ciel. Although he had his moments when he was a whiny pain in Sebastian's ass, he was still one of the best friends I've ever had. If it weren't for him, I wouldn't have met Sebastian in the first place. And I wouldn't be in this mess. Then again, there's another little mess I wouldn't have either. I zoned out into my ceiling and embarked on another flashback experience.

I wasn't exactly proud of this one, but my daughter was a grown woman that could make her own dumb decisions. However, sometimes, it was too obvious who she took after. After Sebastian and I got "remarried", it needed to be celebrated. Who better to celebrate with (other than Sebastian obviously) than my favorite little demon spawn to ever walk this Earth? Well...I say demon spawn. She's only half on her father's side. Some may say this was some A+ parenting, but like I said. My daughter is a grown woman.

"Marcy!" I squeaked, "Come here!"

"What?" Marcelina was busy mingling with Adrian and little Theo...I say little. He was probably fifteen.

"Just come here!" I demanded.

"What?" she whined, leaving her husband and son to their devices, "What do you want?"

"Your father and I just had a moment," I explained, "And he went off to mingle with nobles. I need someone to do shots with."

"I'm in!" Marcelina perked up real quick. That's my girl, "What are we drinking?"

"What do you want?"

"Russkoye gostepriimstvo (Russian hospitality)," she decided, "Some like their potatoes mashed. Some like them boiled. Some like them deep fried. I prefer mine in a fermented liquid form."

"I raised you well, kid," I toasted, "You know, Uncle Ciel might have stashed a double malt scotch in the secret room in the library for a special occasion. Shall we?"

"I don't really do scotch, Mom," Marcelina mulled it over, "But I think I can make an exception."

"Alright," I did a quick scan around the room for Sebastian, who I was almost positive he was talking with a Scottish princess. I can trust him. He's a good boy. If he hasn't cheated on me in the hundred years we've been married, I don't think he ever will. Marcelina and I ran upstairs to the library where she has fallen asleep many, many times throughout her infancy...and her adolescence...and her adulthood...She couldn't say no to Ciel's library and quite frankly, I couldn't blame her.

"Damn," Marcelina downed her first drink, "That's not bad."

"See?" I gave her a nudge, "Trust me. I know what I'm talking about."

"Hey, Mom," she asked, "Would you ever be doing something like this with Grandma Catherine?"

"I would if I could," I nodded, "In a heartbeat. Who do you think I got my ability to drink from? That's not on the Olivier side, sweetheart. That's from the Winchester side of the family. Grandma's drink of choice was whiskey, but she could do a good scotch, too. We did this very same thing on my eighteenth birthday. That was before she got sick."

"I wish I could've actually met her," Marcelina poured herself another, "Not just in a seance."

"She loves you, baby," I assured, pulling her to my hip, "She really does."

"I know," she laid her head on my shoulder.

Marcelina and I had a couple more drinks apiece and went back to the ballroom. But then…There he was. The man from my dream. The man in white. He carried a long sword on his hip, but only said it was for show. Rarely does he ever draw it. Actually, it looked like an elongated version of the knife he gave me in my dream.

"Excuse me," he put his hand to my shoulder, "Could I speak with you?"

"I'm sorry," I gave him a look, noticing my daughter's apprehension, "Do I know you…?"

And that's where I go blank. Every time. No matter how far back in my memories I go. No matter how much digging I do. That's where the slate gets wiped clean. Like something's stopping me from going any further. Could my brain get hacked like any other computer? No. I'm human. I'm pretty sure that's impossible. I felt silly just for thinking something like that. However, I've seen the impossible in front of my eyes. Maybe that wasn't too farfetched.

Knock, knock.

"Lumi?" Marie stood in my door, "Got a sec?"

"What is it, Marie?" I grumbled, still a bit out of it.

"You got a delivery," she came in with a vase in her hand.

"Who are they from?" I wondered.

"There's a card in it," Marie gave me the envelope, but once I saw the blossoms on them, I didn't need the card. I knew exactly who they were from. Who else would be sending me black gold lilies at work? I let out a heavy, depressed sigh. I miss you, too, Sebastian. I just wish I could remember more for you…

 **A/N: I'm sorry this is up so late and it's a nostalgia filled trip. It's been…It's been a day, guys. It's been a day. There's been a lot of days that have been a day. We'll be advancing more next week. Pinky promise. Is it me or has this story gone by particularly fast? It feels like I haven't been posting on this for very long, but I've been posting on it since April. Regardless, I'll see you next chapter! xx**


	24. Through the Demon's Eyes Pt 7

I should've known those glowing cretins would have something to do with this. Angels...Damn meddlesome creatures. It had been an age since they took something precious from me. Quite literally. England had gotten a new monarch since then. I only knew one angel personally. And I had reached a level of desperate I never knew existed. My wife remembered who I was and I couldn't even hold her...There was no other option.

While Ms. Olivier was at work, I thought I'd pay my other favorite young lady a visit at her office. Marcelina usually worked from her home studio, but she also had a studio space in SoHo for when she collaborated with someone else. I'd need her special set of skills to get some much-needed advice. Marcelina's studio had a certain charm. As if a laboratory threw a rave. The sign above the door was lit, so I waited for it to go dark. However, I didn't have all day, so I rang the doorbell, making the sign go out.

"Hi, Daddy!" Marcelina jumped into my arms.

"Hello, sweetheart," I kissed the top of her head, "How are things?"

"Great," she pushed a button on her soundboard, "Take five, boys. We got company."

"Got it, Marcy," one of the men in the booth gave her a thumbs up. I wasn't sure if I liked him calling her Marcy. Only Lumi called her that.

"Alright," Marcelina took a seat, "What's up? You never come to the studio."

"I can't visit you at work?" I sat with her.

"Daddy," she saw right through me, "What brings you to my studio?"

"Look," I let out a heavy, exhausted sigh, "I need a favor."

"What kind of favor?" Marcelina worried, "Because it's a different time and as much as I love you, I'm a married woman."

"Marcelina," I rolled my eyes, hiding a smile, "I swear, you're just like your mother some days. No, I need you to open a gate to Hell for me."

"Again?" she whined, "Daddy, I'm busy. You can't come to my office and have me open a gate. Besides, if I were to open a gate in front of the guys, they'd freak. That's not exactly a common thing around here. What do you need a gate for anyway?"

"You know your mother's memories were taken by an angel, right?"

"Yeah."

"I thought," I bit my tongue, fully aware of the backlash I would get for this, "I thought I'd go seek audience with Lucifer..."

"Daddy, no!" Marcelina squeaked, "You can't go see Lucifer! Do you know what he'll do if he sees you and I'm not there? There's no telling! And I don't have that kind of time to make a trip to Hell."

"The mere thought of you terrifies him, darling," I reminded her, "Lucifer wouldn't dare touch me in any way, shape, or form."

"Why would you even need to see him?" she asked, "I thought you hated him."

"I do," I nodded, "That never changed. I'm a very desperate man, dear. Lucifer may be able to help us in a way."

"Really?" Marcelina gave me a look, "Really? You really want Lucifer's help? So you can owe him a favor in the future?"

"Again," I reiterated, "He's terrified of you, Marcelina. Not to mention, I'm sure the young lord is keeping him in check these days as well."

"What do you mean?"

"I gave him the remote for Lucifer's shock collar," I grinned, "I can't imagine a worse hell than being on the receiving end of that kind of power in the hands of an angry, scared, hurt child. It doesn't take much for him to be bored. However, I'm sure the sounds of Lucifer's screams make it easier for him to sleep at night."

"Uncle Ciel is a little spiteful creature, isn't he?" she giggled, "Always has been as long as I've known him."

"Please, Marcelina," I begged, "I'm about to fight angels again for the first time in a century and I only know one. Satan or not, Lucifer's still an angel. A dark and warped and fallen angel, but an angel nonetheless. I need to speak with him."

Marcelina thought for a moment or two. I could see all of her misgivings in her eyes. She knew almost every gritty detail of my past with Lucifer and if she could, she'd go back and prevent it from ever happening. Despite her immense power, Marcelina didn't have the capability for time travel. For now, she uses her power in Hell to keep Lucifer in line to keep her mother and I safe any time we go down there.

"Fine," Marcelina allowed, "I don't like it, but I'll open a gate for you."

"Gratias tibi," I thanked, holding her hands, "I promise you, Marcelina. I will come back in one piece. Lucifer won't hurt me."

"Because he knows better," she growled. Quickly, she pulled herself together again, sliding back to her soundboard. Marcelina pushed the same red button she had earlier, "Hey, guys? I'm going to step out for a minute or two. Think you can be left unattended that long?"

"Everything alright, Marcelina?" another man, the bass player, I think, asked.

"Yeah," Marcelina brushed him off, "I have some family stuff to take care of. It's cool."

"Shall we then?" I offered her my arm as she spun back in her chair.

"We have to make this quick," she stipulated, "I can leave them alone for a few minutes, but any longer and it's anarchy."

"I consider it a great honor you're doing it in the first place," I got the door for her.

"Don't make this weird."

Marcelina and I got a cab back to my building and I opened the door to Lumi's apartment. Just as I remembered. Although, it couldn't change too much. She was rarely home unless it was to sleep. She's been putting in a lot of overtime at the magazine lately. It almost makes me wonder if Regina's holding her there as a hostage. It wouldn't surprise me. Not the first hostage situation Ms. Olivier would've gotten herself involved in. Probably not the last.

"Marcelina," I wondered, "Any particular reason you're making the portal here?"

"The portal opens and closes in the same place," she explained, "When I open it here, it'll open at the river in Hell. When you come back through, it'll empty out here. I don't have the energy to move a portal like I used to. Old age has taken a toll."

"Old?" I scoffed, "Sweetheart, you're not old."

"Yes, I am," Marcelina nodded, "Daddy, I'm knocking on a full century. I'm pretty sure I'm old."

"What does that make me?"

"Ancient," she kissed my cheek.

"Your mother has talked me out of many a midlife crisis," I grumbled, "She's not here to do that. Please don't put me in another one."

"Sorry," Marcelina opened the portal, "At least when you come back, you can see her..."

"Silver linings, I guess."

"While you're down there," she smiled a little, "Kiss Uncle Ciel for me. And tell Lucifer I need to pay him a visit again. My toes aren't the pearlescent shade of pink they used to be. He does a good job. "

"I will," I stepped through the portal Marcelina was so kind to open for me and came out to the river Styx. Beautiful as always. Just as dependable as the water's sparkle, the boat waited so patiently, "Hello, Charon."

"Sebastian," Charon bowed to me, "How are you, old friend?"

"I've been better," I shrugged, "But I've also been worse."

"Not taking the missus with you?" he noticed.

"She can't come down here for a while," I told him, "She's not feeling herself lately."

"Trip for one, then?" Charon figured, "The dungeons or the throne room?"

"The dungeons first," I decided, "if you don't mind."

"Never for you, Sebastian."

Charon put his paddle in the water and began our journey down the river. I got lost in the majesty Hell had to offer, suppressing everything as much as possible. I knew what I was here for. I'd have to deal with Lucifer. It was enough to have Marcelina scared. The things I do for you, Ms. Olivier. In all honesty, though, it's entirely worth it. And I know Marcelina understands completely.

"Here we are," Charon stopped, "The dungeon of one Ciel Phantomhive."

"Thank you, Charon," I paid his fee of one gold token, "I shouldn't be long. I'll ring for you when I need you again."

"I look forward to it."

As Charon sailed back to the entrance of Hell, I cracked the window to the young lord's room. He really shouldn't be balled up like that. It's no good for him. Besides, it makes him looks so small and weak and helpless. And that's not the young lord I know and remember. Far from it. He's stronger than he gives himself credit for. Slowly, I opened the door and approached him delicately. Who knows what kind of unnecessary mental torture he's putting himself through?

"Master?" I spoke softly, "Are you awake, sir?"

"Sebastian...?" he turned to me.

"Who else comes in here, my lord?" I sat with him on the floor, "I'm not Marcelina and no other demons are allowed in here but me. I trust that you're doing well, yes? You're being taken care of?"

"As well as I can be," Master sat up, "It is Hell after all."

"Good," I allowed him to move to my hip. It always was Master's favorite place to be. I draped my arm around his tiny, fragile frame, making him a little more comfortable.

"Sebastian," he looked up at me, "You seem off."

"I'd be lying if I said you were wrong, sir," I sighed out, "But in Hell or not, it's still inappropriate to vent my woes to my master."

"It wouldn't be the first time," Master pointed out, "It's her, isn't it? There's something off with Lumi again."

"Right as ever, my lord," I confessed, "I can't touch her."

"She seemed fine when I saw her," he thought, "What could possibly be wrong now?"

"Someone in Heaven has it out for me," I chuckled a bit to myself, "I hoped that perhaps Lucifer could offer some insight on angels."

"Angels?" Master wondered, "Still? Do they not know how to let go of a grudge?"

"It's merely their nature," I assumed, "Angels and demons have hated each other since the dawn of time. They're sent in their ways."

"Or they have a stick shoved up their-"

"Master!" I scolded him, "Regardless of where we are and how accurate that statement is, that doesn't mean it should be said."

"Forgive me," he apologized, immediately realizing the error of his ways. I did raise him better, "But why would they have come for Lumi? She's strictly innocent in every way."

"Well," I smirked, "I wouldn't say every way. I may or may not be to blame for that."

"Maybe that's why they targeted her," Master debated, "Angels have always been out to cast righteous judgment on the impure and the unclean, have they not?"

He might be onto something, "Care to elaborate, sir?"

"Perhaps instead of eliminating her," he went on, "They decided to take a different turn. Force repentance and put her on a path of redemption."

That's my master, "You could be right. But if they have an opportunity to smite someone, they will. Why would they have spared her?"

"Clearly to put you through your own private Hell on Earth."

"This is entirely speculation, my lord," I praised, "But I'd say that their plan has worked. These past few months have been miserable. It's either have her and hold her, but she doesn't remember a thing about our life together or put her memories back together, but if I even come close to her, it puts her in pain. I'm in a bit of a catch 22 situation."

"It would appear so," he nodded, "So, fighting angels again, Sebastian? Looks like things get even more interesting when we're not on the same astral plane."

"Never a dull moment," I agreed, "If you'll excuse me, sir, I need to see Lucifer."

"In that case," Master dug in his pocket, taking out a little button, "You'll need this."

"Isn't this the remote for Lucifer's shock collar?"

"That's exactly what it is," he confirmed, "On the off chance he gets out of line. You don't have Marcelina with you. I'm sure this would work just as well."

"Thank you, sir," I graciously accepted his hospitality, "I'll be off then."

"Sebastian," the young lord grabbed the bottom of my jacket.

"Yes, my lord?"

"Please," his voice shook, "Visit me more often…That's an order!"

I giggled a little to myself, "Old habits die hard, don't they?"

"Well?" Master asked with the same sense of arrogance he's always had, "You know what to say to that, don't you?"

"Of course," I smiled, "Yes, my lord. It'd be my pleasure."

"Good," he let me go.

"By the way, sir," I leaned down to kiss the top of his head, "Marcelina told me to kiss you for her. She sends her love."

"Be sure to reciprocate the sentiment," Master blushed. Adorable, really.

"Yes, Master," I bowed out and rang for Charon again. Now, for the part I knew I'd be dreading. It shouldn't be too bad, though. If Lucifer decides to misbehave, I have a way of regaining control. Thank you, sir. I don't think you realize the kind of joy this little button gives me.

As Charon and I went down the river on our way to the throne room, I must have pushed that button at least half a dozen times. Each time made my heart a little warmer. Charon left me at the door for the throne room and I pushed the doors open with a little more confidence than I usually had. This time, I didn't only have insurance, but I had a reason. A very powerful reason. And an even more powerful motivator: Anger, "Hello, Lucifer."

"Well, well, well," he beamed, "Look who we have here. Sebastian Michaelis. Hi, sweetheart. What do I owe the pleasure of you in my throne room? It's strange to see you in here and you're not on your knees."

"I'm in no mood, Lucifer," I growled, "I need to ask you something."

"Go ahead," Lucifer threw his legs over the arm of the throne, "Ask away."

"How do you kill an angel?"

"Straight to the point," he gasped, "Why do you need to know?"

"That's none of your business," I got defensive.

"Then, I'm not telling you," Lucifer had a dirty grin on his face. He thought he had something over me. Little did he know…

Zap!

"Tell me!"

"Ow!" he whimpered, "You've been the one with the button? I thought Marcelina had that."

"She gave it to me," I glared through him, "In turn, I gave it to someone else for safe keeping. And now, I recently got it back. Now, tell me!"

Zap!

"Ok! Ok!" Lucifer submitted, "It doesn't take much. It's a lot less complicated than one would thing."

"Go on…"

"Usually, angels carry some sort of sabre or lance or a blade of some kind," he explained, "If they're stabbed with their holy blade, they'll die. That is, if you can get your hands on it."

"What do you mean?" I held up the button as a threat.

"It's not easy to get an angel's holy blade from them," Lucifer assured, "It's usually kept on their being somewhere."

"Thank you, Lucifer," I gave him a nod, "Never a pleasure talking to you, but you've been rather helpful. And you understand that we need to keep this between us, yes?"

"Yes."

"And by the way," I was nearly out the door when my daughter's words came to mind, "Marcelina told me to give you a message."

"What's that?" Lucifer quivered in sheer, delicious terror.

"She'll be coming soon," I told him, "Very soon."

"She's coming to take the throne?" he assumed, "She's coming to kill me?"

"No," I rolled my eyes, "Pedicure."

"Oh," Lucifer let out a heavy sigh of relief, "Please, Sebastian. Talk some sense into her. She's a scary little bitch…"

"Excuse me?" I turned on my heel. It's amazing that Lucifer had the audacity to speak of my little girl that way. I hit the button on the remote, sending another shock through his body, "What was that?"

"Nothing," he choked out, "She's a perfectly lovely woman. You raised her well."

"I should do so much worse to you," I held my foot on his chest, "But luckily for you, I have a schedule to keep. Excuse me."

Before I left the throne room, I gave the button one last push, reveling in the screams that echoed throughout Hell. Charon docked his boat out front, "I'll take that as my cue, Sebastian."

"Yes," I nodded, giving him the remote, "If you could do me one little favor, Charon."

"Of course, my friend," he agreed, "What is it?"

"Make sure this remote gets back to Ciel Phantomhive," I requested.

"Will do."

Charon took me back to the portal and I came out in Ms. Olivier's apartment. The sweet smell of chocolate covered strawberries radiated strong in the air. She must be home. I'd hope so. It's getting rather late. Before I left for my own apartment, I turned on her air conditioning on full blast and looked in her bedroom. Out like a light. We need this angel's sabre, Ms. Olivier. That's all we need. Then, I'll have you in my arms again. I miss you terribly, but we will be together again soon.

 **A/N: Can I just say how much I love warm, loving, fatherly Sebastian? How he protects his little girl even when she's not there? It's a very heartwarming thing. And it doesn't matter if it's with Marcelina or Ciel. He's so damn cute when he wants to be. See you next chapter! xx**


	25. Treat Yourself, Mistress

When I woke up, I thought I left a window open. Jesus, it's freezing in here! I threw a hoody on and went to turn the heat up. Who the hell would've put the air conditioning at sixty degrees? It's the middle of October and I'm pretty sure I haven't had my air on for a couple of weeks. I wonder...I got myself ready for work and threw my bag over my shoulder. Then, I knocked on the door of my next-door neighbor.

"Good morning, darling," he stood in his doorway, "I'm hoping you slept well."

"Hi," I was sweating already. Like the gust of air from opening the oven, "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course," Sebastian nodded, "What's on your mind, Lumi?"

"Did you...?" I couldn't be around him anymore. My deodorant was working overtime and I'm sure I was already running a fever.

"Did I what?" he wondered.

"Never mind," I brushed him off, "I have to get to work.

"I understand," Sebastian let me go...and I knew it was killing him.

I can guarantee Sebastian was in my apartment last night. He must have forgotten to turn the air off before he left. A cold room would be the only way he could be near me. We were both desperate to see each other again. It's times like these where I wish I could do a seance and talk to my mother. If anyone could make me feel better, it's her. She knew Sebastian almost as well as I did. Unfortunately, I didn't have that kind of time.

When I got to the office, I shut the door and crashed on the futon. This sucked. I hadn't felt this physically drained since I was pregnant with Marcelina. I'd take that over this any day of the week. Even my usual cocktail of caffeine wasn't doing anything. Luckily for me, my regularly scheduled bundle of sunshine was due to come in any time now.

"Good morning, Auntie Lumi," Skye put her bag on her designated hook.

"Morning, Skye," I got lost in my ceiling instead.

"Are you alright?" she sat at the edge of the futon with me.

"I'm really out of it today, kid," I shut my eyes, trying to get my head to stop hurting, "Might as well go home."

"What about you?" Skye asked, "Auntie Lumi, I know you've been off since you got your memories back. I love you and I can't leave you by yourself."

"In that case," I thought it over, "Call your cousin. See what she's up to."

"Which one?" she grabbed my phone off my desk.

"Which one do you think?" I grumbled, "You couldn't apply logic to that? I'd only be asking you about one."

"Marcelina!"

"Bingo."

"On it," Skye scrolled through my contacts, "What do you want me to tell her?"

"Just have her come here," I ordered, "I'll think of something by the time she gets here."

"Okie dokie!"

"I don't deserve you, Skye," I mumbled through my arm, "You're a saint."

"Not quite," she giggled a bit, warming my heart, "Do I have to treat this like a work call?"

"It's Marcelina," I reminded her, "Has she ever been professional?"

"I don't know," Skye thought, "I've been to her studio before. She keeps her talent in line."

"That's my girl," I smiled, "I want to take credit for that, but I'm pretty sure she gets that from her father."

"Really?" she wondered, "Uncle Sebastian seems so docile, though."

"You never saw him run Phantomhive Manor singlehandedly," I sighed out, "That was a tight ship from sun up to sun down. And he still managed to keep Marcelina alive while I was working the paper. Uncle Sebastian can handle just about anything."

"Just about?"

"You don't want to open that can of worms, sweetie," I assured, well aware of the one thing I knew he wasn't handling well, "Call Marcelina."

"Yes, ma'am."

While I went back to wallowing in my misery, Skye carried out her orders like any good little assistant would. I needed something to even me out this side of getting completely wasted. Ideally, I'd ask Adrian if there were any other demons in the area outside of Sebastian and do a hit of demon blood, but Sebastian would have my ass for that. Able to touch me or not, he'd kill me. We learned from that. Once was enough. We didn't need another Claude Faustus situation. Did we know any other demons?

I didn't feel like drinking and I didn't have a demon on standby to bleed for me. Marcelina was half demon, but there was no way in hell I would ever ask her to do something like that. And God only knows what effects a cambion's blood would have on a human. There's no way that'd work out for anyone. Would it make me a cambion? Would I get badass powers, too? We're not going to find that out, Lumi. You're not tapping your daughter's veins just to get a fix. That's sick.

"Mother dear..." Speak of the half devil.

"Yes, my spawn?" I groaned.

"What seems to be your problem?" Marcelina kicked her feet up on my coffee table.

"Life, baby...Life."

"You and Dad again?" she assumed.

"That obvious?"

"She's been like this for a month, Marcelina," Skye chimed in, "Ever since she got her memories back."

"Maybe there's a correlation," Marcelina shrugged, "Until then, you need to get out of whatever funk you're in."

"And how do you propose we do that?" I wondered.

"Come on," my beloved daughter pulled me up by the bootstraps, "You're done wallowing in self-pity."

"But I want to wallow in self-pity..."

"Too damn bad," Marcelina put her foot down, "I know a place we can go. It's a little on the pricy side, but it's totally worth every penny."

"Marcelina," I pointed out, "The last time we went and got pedicures together, I ended up kicking my nail tech."

"That's not what I'm saying," she got my cardigan for me, "Besides, I just got one yesterday."

"Who do you go to, Marcy?" Skye asked, looking at the detailing on her toes.

"Lucifer," Marcelina said nonchalantly, "He does a really good job. I'd take you down there, but there's no telling how you'd come out of it, Skye. Your soul might end up trapped in Hell. And I know better than to bring Lucifer up here. On a leash or not, he's a slippery son of a bitch."

"That's true," I agreed, "Where is this place?"

"Down the street from my studio," she pulled me onto my feet.

"Wait a second," Skye snapped into reality, "You go to the devil for your pedicures?!"

"Yeah," Marcelina nodded, "He has a brand on his lower back that says, 'property of Marcelina Michaelis', too. I did that when I was ten."

"I remember that," I gushed, "Your father was so proud."

"He screamed," she sighed out, "He squealed like a stuck pick. We got ice cream after that, didn't we?"

"I think so," I thought back.

"Shall we then?"

It had been quite a while since I last treated myself. And it wasn't even me buying. Marcelina was being kind enough to spring for this trip. We haven't done this in ages and it couldn't have been at a more perfect time. My baby knows me. A massage and a nap could always do the trick. Usually, I'd get one from Sebastian, but given our current circumstances, we can't have that. Such a shame, too. Sebastian did a hell of a job.

"Hello," an ethereal voice shattered me to my core. Standing on the other side of my face cradle was a beautiful, white haired creature. My god…You're a married woman, Lumi. You're a married woman. But all it took was one word out of his mouth and he put a whole lot of sin in my head. Pull yourself together. I understand things with you and Sebastian are a little dicey, but you still love him. A hundred years of marriage are worth more than a one night stand with this guy. No matter how unnaturally beautiful he is…

"Hi," I wiped the blood from my nose.

"You're Lumi, yes?" he assumed.

"Yes," I could hardly speak. This guy was practically glowing.

"I'm Ash," he introduced himself, "Is there anything I can get for you before we begin?"

"No, thank you," I didn't want to trouble him. I'm sure he had better things to worry about.

"Are you sure?" Ash asked, "It's really no trouble."

Weird. It's like he was in my head, "Maybe a green tea would be nice."

"Was that so difficult, dear?" he smiled a bit, turning me into a puddle. He called out the door for someone to get my drink, but he didn't stay away from me long, "Now…What to do with you. Are there any areas I should avoid for any reason or are very sensitive?"

"No…" How did this guy have such a power over me already? The face, the voice. I was rendered a babbling mess so quickly. How?

"In that case," he stuck his arm out the door and got my tea for me, sticking the straw in my mouth, "Shall we begin?"

"Ok…" Dammit. I must learn the source of this man's power. Or maybe I was just paranoid. That was until he put his hands on me. Perfect…Absolutely perfect…They weren't burning my flesh like Sebastian's or freezing it like Marcelina's. They were perfect. And he was perfect. Almost too perfect. But I didn't care. For the first time in ages, everything felt right.

"There's quite a bit of tension in your shoulders, Lumi," Ash spoke gently in my ear, "Is everything alright?"

"No," I let out a heavy sigh.

"What's wrong?"

I bit hard on my tongue. That wasn't supposed to come out, but it did. Like a sneeze, "It's a very long story."

"I've nowhere to be," Ash promised, digging deeper into my muscles, "Go ahead. Tell me as much as you need to and I'll do my best to make all of your problems go away."

"Thank you," I moaned, "Just some issues with my husband. No need for you to worry."

Come on, Lumi. Fight him. Keep everything bottled up like Mom taught you. Your emotions are your biggest weakness. Don't let him use them against you, "I'm so sorry…What kind of problems?"

"He…" No. Make something up. Don't start venting to a complete stranger. Keep your mouth shut. I don't care how magical his hands are or how soothing his voice, "He's distant. And I miss him."

"You don't need him," Ash assured me, "Why don't you stay here a little longer with me?"

Snap out of it, Lumi! Ash clearly has you under some sort of spell. Why he'd target me is beyond me, but maybe I'm not the one he's targeting. Maybe it's any girl that comes in here. Creepy. You said this was a good place, Marcelina, "Look at that. My hour's up. Thank you, Ash."

"Be careful," he helped me up, "Rapid movements afterward are no good for you. It was nice meeting you…"

"You, too," I smiled politely and got the hell out of there, grabbing Skye and Marcelina on the way out. Something about Ash seemed weirdly familiar. I couldn't get him out of my mind.

"Thanks for this, boss," Skye chimed, "It was sorely needed."

"No problem, sweetie," I stumbled a step or two.

"You ok, Mom?" Marcelina worried, "I mean, I know things have been hard on you lately…"

"Actually," I rubbed my eyes, still sort of disoriented, "I am feeling a little better. I'm just tired now."

"Are you sure?" she held me up, chilling me to the bone.

"Positive," I shook her and Skye off, "I think I'm just going to go home. Skye, honey, sweetie, baby doll, you know I love you, right?"

"I'll go take the heat from Regina," she insisted, "It's the least I can do for this."

"You are a blessing," I kissed the top of her head, "And I love you."

"What about me?" Marcelina whined, "What am I?"

"The result of a human and a demon having sex after their wedding," I explained, "He had just killed a man for me."

"Mom," she gagged, "I don't need to hear that."

"Hard to believe you have a child," I teased.

"My baby's almost forty," Marcelina defended.

"Alright, alright," I let it go, "I'll see you two later. I love you."

"Love you, too, Mom."

And just like that, I ended my day with the removal of my heels, my feet up on the coffee table, and a bottle of wine to start with. There was something off. I wasn't sure what, but there was something definitely off. Ash, mostly. Why did he feel so familiar? I've never met him before. I'm pretty sure I would've remembered his pretty face. And he seemed pretty adamant about me leaving my husband. He wouldn't know Sebastian. Sebastian doesn't go there. The thought of anyone besides Ciel or me touching him makes him cringe.

I downed more of my wine and started to get a little hazy. Was I losing my touch? I could usually drink more than this. A bottle of wine wouldn't do squat to me. Until I looked a little closer at the label. Written in Latin. Sebastian, you shouldn't have. Unless Marcelina got me some, but she didn't really like the idea of me drinking anymore. After the anniversary party, we both decided to ease back on the booze department. Bed. I needed to go to bed. Besides, it was getting pretty late.

Just one thing…Before I go to sleep…

"Hello, Mrs. Michaelis," Sebastian's warm voice answered on the other end, "You do realize I could have just come over. It's no trouble."

"As much as I love you," I shot him down, "You're too hot, sweetheart. I miss you."

"I miss you, too, darling," he sighed, "Have you anything to report? Any memories that may have surfaced?"

"No," I shook my head, "But I have a question."

"Of course."

"Do you have any grudges with any angels?" I asked.

"There are probably a few that wouldn't mind my head on a spike," Sebastian thought, "Perhaps we should look there."

"Capital idea," I praised, "I think I'm going to go to sleep."

"Go ahead, my love," he allowed, "I love you. And if we're lucky, maybe a trip to a walk-in freezer would be in our future."

"In a perfect world," I smiled, "I love you, too."

"Good night."

"Night."

Click.

God, I miss him. I wish Sebastian was laying here with me instead. At least we had these modern technologies to keep us connected. Suck it, angel that's trying to keep us apart! We'll be fine. For now. I think. If I stay away from Ash, I think things will be good. Don't get me wrong. Sebastian's temptation on legs, but Ash…? Ash was a different ball game. I shut my eyes and drifted off to sleep. And my dreams took me somewhere weird.

An empty ballroom. This place looked deserted. I've been here before, though. Many, many times. Phantomhive Manor? No. Phantomhive Manor didn't have pillars like these. Phantomhive Manor didn't look like an abandoned cathedral. This was home.

"Have you figured it out yet?" a voice broke the silence, "Why we need you?"

"We?" I did a glance around the room, "What do you mean, we? Who are you?"

"You were right to look for an angel," he spoke again, "But everyone has a weakness, Lumi. Yours happened to be Sebastian all those years ago. And now, he has a weakness, too. One less demon in the world to worry about…"

 **A/N: Hi guys! There's a chance that this little story may be coming to an end in the next few chapters. With the visions of angels, things are going to get a little…interesting around the Michaelis household. So until then, see you next chapter! xx**


	26. Your Cinematic Record, Mistress

After something like that, I would've thought the cold sweat and the panic attack would've been inevitable. This was different. I mean, I usually kept my apartment on the cooler side, especially this time of year. But it was kind of warm in here. Anything to shake that dream from last night. Damn angels. I thought they were supposed to be great protectors. Instead, I find safety in the arms of the demon they want dead. I got out of bed and checked my thermostat. Still set on seventy degrees. Huh.

The source of the heat was sleeping like a baby on my living room chair. Oh, Sebastian...I miss you, too. I thought we were going to try and distance ourselves from each other. We make each other too hot to the point where we're miserable. You make me pour sweat, sweetheart, and not in the sexy way. It took everything I had to not kiss his beautiful, tranquil face. But I knew what that would do to both of us and I refused to put him in any more pain.

"Sebastian," I spoke softly, "Sebastian, wake up."

"Lumi," his eyes opened up, not helping my cause, "Are you alright, darling?"

"Yeah," I brushed him off, "I'm fine. Don't worry about me. What about you?"

"Me?" he wondered, "What about me?"

"You're asleep in my living room," I pointed out, "Not that I'm not thrilled to see you, but...You're asleep in my living room. It's a rarity you're sleeping, Sebastian. You only sleep when you're stressed. So, I'll ask you this. What the hell are you doing here?"

"I heard you screaming in the middle of the night," Sebastian explained himself, "You had me nervous."

"But really, Sebastian," I sat opposite him, "Are you ok?"

"Far from it," he sighed, "You?"

"Ok-ish," I shrugged, "So I was screaming in my sleep?"

"Horribly," Sebastian nodded, "Could you tell me why that would be?"

Images from my god-awful nightmare flashed through my head. My heart raced and my head ached. I couldn't bear to think about it. I don't want Sebastian to die. I love him! He had enough on his plate to worry about. I didn't need to add to that, "I had Lucifer flashbacks. Nightmare. I'll be alright...I think."

"I wish I could comfort you, my love," he sympathized, his gaze dropping to the floor.

"You're here, aren't you?" I tried to comfort him as much as I could without physical contact.

"Lumi," he twiddled his thumbs, "Do you know what made me come over?"

"What?"

"You..." Sebastian's voice broke a bit. Not good. Really, really not good, "You cried out for me, darling...I heard you scream my name. Something in your scream sounded troubling. Not like when you usually scream my name. This was pain. This was hurt. And there was no way I could've done anything. When I came over, a bright light emanated from your bedroom and it only made things worse. Tell me. What exactly did you do yesterday?"

"I went out with Skye and Marcelina," I recalled, "Marcy could tell this whole thing was stressing me out more than I deserved, so she brought us to some health spa she knew and I went to get a massage. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Who?" he grumbled, "Who dared lay hands on my wife?"

"Ash, I think," I went on, "That was his name."

"Do you know his last name?" the gears turned in Sebastian's head.

"I don't know," I let out a heavy sigh, disappointed in myself for not being a bigger help, "I didn't catch his last name. Why?"

"Please don't take this the wrong way, Lumi," Sebastian apologized preemptively, "But your smell...It's disgusting..."

"Rude," I gasped, "What the hell, Sebastian?"

"No," he rolled his eyes, "Not you as a person. Your aura. Your aura smells like hot, wet trash."

"Sebastian!" I squealed, "I'm trying not to feel insulted here, but what the hell?!"

"I'm sorry, darling," Sebastian winced, "But it's true. You don't smell it because you're human. Immortal or not, you will always be human. You may have heightened senses because of your immortality, but that's as far as your abilities go."

"Then, what does the smell of hot, wet trash mean?" I pouted in the corner.

"It's the scent of an angel," he stopped being upset and started getting pissed, "You would probably process it differently, but to me, it's worse than the trash chute at the manor in the middle of that one July after we had come home from being in Boston and the Phantomhive family had grown by one."

"Hold on," I thought back, "Refresh my memory."

"Master Hamish had come down with a bad case of stomach flu," Sebastian elaborated, "And he had made a mess of the manor. Even for me, Mey-Rin and I couldn't keep up with the laundry, so Master Hamish couldn't use cloth diapers for a while."

"Oh!" I gagged out of reflex, "Now I remember. And that's what my aura smells like?"

"Worse than that," he corrected me, "Take your shirt off."

"What?" I jumped, "That's awfully forward of you, Sebastian, but I don't think now is the time for that."

"No," Sebastian groaned, "Not my...Hold on."

"What are you doing?" I followed him to the wine rack in my kitchen. I mean, it's six o'clock in the morning. I can't imagine a better time for wine, but this was a little ridiculous.

"I realize what I said out of context may have shown a bit bold on my part," he popped the cork on a bottle of merlot and poured a glass, handing it off to me. Sebastian's voice softened, almost to a warm, gentle purr, "Now, Ms. Olivier...Mrs. Michaelis...I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive my boldness, but would you so kindly take your shirt off for me, please? The sun is just about to rise over the city and I'd like to see your beautiful, pale skin in the dawn, if that's alright with you. It is my favorite piece of art in this world...It's a shame I can't touch it."

Swoon...Sebastian Michaelis, you always were fancy with your words. It's a good thing you can't touch me right now because you'd make me late for work. You'd make me never want to leave. It'd be that weekend in the sixties all over again. Usually, I only slept in a t-shirt. I've come a long way from the long, million buttoned pajamas Sebastian used to have for me in the wardrobe of Phantomhive Manor. I bet some of them are still there. Next time we go, I'll have to look.

"Ok..." Slowly, I started to peel my shirt over my head, trying not to give my husband a show. God only knows what would set him off. Telling Sebastian no wasn't exactly something that put a smile on his face. But he understood when I told him no. It'd only make him want me more.

"Oh, my," Sebastian gasped. Like someone just punched him in the stomach, "Lumi, how did you feel when you were getting your massage yesterday?"

"Like my bones became nonexistent."

"Because there are red splotches all over your back," he cringed, "Like burn scars."

"I don't remember being burned," I thought back.

"No, no, my love," Sebastian assured, "These are not conventional burns. These are celestial burns. You were touched by an angel..."

"Are you saying...?"

"Ash..." he glared, "Ash had his hands all over my wife's bare skin. Ash is an angel, sweetheart. I'm sorry, but it's true. Now isn't the time for bloodlust, though. There will come a time where it's appropriate, but not right now. I wish I could see the state of your soul..."

"Why?" I wondered.

"I need to see if it's been tampered with," Sebastian growled, "If Ash was anywhere near you, I'm sure he knows our connection. And he's probably seen your soul. It's grown dark over the years, but still manages to stay bright and beautiful. Like a black diamond..."

"Do we know anyone that could take a look?" I took a long, heavy sip from my wine glass. It's mortal wine. It won't do squat. It's practically grape juice.

"No, unfortunately." But then, it's like someone hit him in the face with a frying pan, "Oh, god, I'm an idiot..."

"Sebastian?" I worried, "First of all, you're not an idiot, but why do you say so?"

"Adrian," he clarified, "What is he?"

"Uh..." I gave him a look, "Our son-in-law...?"

"And?"

"A reaper?" I had no idea where he was going with this, but I'll bite, "What about it?"

"Your cinematic record," Sebastian cradled his face in his hands, "All this time, we could've looked things up in your cinematic record for the night of our anniversary. Unless Ash was smart and covered his tracks...Lumi..."

"Yes?" I perked up.

"What do you have planned for today?"

"I have to go to work," I reported. Regina gave me an article on how to prepare for traveling abroad. Since I was the only one in the office that had done that recently, it fell in my lap.

"On your lunch break," Sebastian demanded, "We're going to pay Adrian a visit."

"Ok," I nodded, knowing better than to fight him at this point. Sebastian was just as touch starved as I was and both he and I wanted nothing more than to be in each other's arms again.

"Wonderful," he smiled a little, "Now, go get ready for work, darling. We wouldn't want you to be late, would we?"

There he was. There's the Sebastian I knew and loved. He was nothing if not punctual. Almost to a fault. Regardless, he had a point. I needed to get ready for work. It would suck leaving him to stew in his thoughts, but Sebastian was stronger than I gave him credit for sometimes. He'd be ok. At least I hope so. His appearance made me wonder, though.

If I was calling out for him in my sleep, what else was I saying? Did he know the context of my cries? I'd never ever consider killing him any other time. Except for once in the fifties when he was starting to adopt the mannerisms of some of the locals. We lived in the Midwest then. He told me I belonged in either the bedroom or the kitchen. Needless to say, we had some words about that.

I got to the office and already found Skye hard at work in my filing cabinets. That's my girl. With my niece taking care of my filing, I could jump into my article. I needed a decent outline to start with. Why did Regina give me the article in the first place? Obviously because I had been to London a couple months ago. That'd be a good way to open it. A charming little narrative of my trip to London.

I remember when Sebastian asked me. I couldn't believe I thought he was going to leave me there or kill me. Sebastian was a lot classier than that…I wanted to see the Trancy mansion again, but he took me to Phantomhive Manor instead. He said he was there scouting for real estate, but he wanted me to be his "pretend" wife…Now, in hindsight, I understand why he wanted to take me there. Sebastian was trying to jostle my memory, hoping that familiar ground would help. But even that couldn't help. I got a tight feeling in my chest and burst into tears.

"Auntie Lumi?" Skye looked over to me, "Are you ok?"

"God, no," I sobbed, "I'm sorry, sweetie. You shouldn't have to deal with this."

"Go," she insisted, "I'll start ghostwriting your article for you. Go get some lunch. Calm yourself down. I can take care of this."

"Are you sure?"

"Auntie Lumi, I love you," Skye put her foot down, "And I realize you have over a century on me, but I'll order you if I have to."

"That only works on your uncle, Skye," I pulled her tight against my chest, "But thank you. And consider your raise effective immediately."

"Hell yeah!" she squeaked, "Now, go. I'll get something when you come back."

"Alright," I left Skye to my work and went to grab lunch. Besides, Sebastian and I were supposed to be paying the Undertaker a visit. It's been a long time since I said something like that. Once Adrian and Marcelina got married, I never called him Undertaker again. Unless I was feeling cheeky that day. On my way out of the office, I couldn't be left alone. Of course not.

"Lumi!" Regina stopped me by the elevators, "Where are you going?"

"Lunch," I kept things short. I didn't feel like getting caught up in her shenanigans today.

"What a coincidence!" she chimed, "Me, too! Let's go together."

"I'm sorry," I shot her down, "But I have lunch plans."

"With…?" Regina asked, sticking her nose where it didn't belong.

"It's a personal thing," I bit my tongue as we got in the elevator.

"Cancel," she ordered, "Come with me."

"I can't."

"Yeah, you can…"

"No, Regina," I assured, "I can't. This is important."

"So, who are you going to lunch with, Lumi?" Regina pushed on.

"Regina," I sighed out, already out the door, "I'm not in the mood for twenty questions. I had a long night last night and I'm exhausted already."

"Come on, sweetie," she begged, "Tell me. If you don't, I'll just make assumptions."

"My cab's here," I pointed out, trying to get in it, but Regina wouldn't let up.

"Is it Sebastian?" Regina figured, a dirty, mischievous glint in her eye.

"I wish."

"Who then?" she snapped, "It's just a simple question, Lumi. I figured you could answer that much for me."

"The coroner, ok?" I just wanted her off my back.

"The coroner?" Regina gave me a look, "What would you be doing going to lunch with Adrian Crevan?"

"He's actually a good friend of mine," I told her, getting in the cab, "If you'll excuse me..."

That was tedious. Thank God the cab driver had a little bit of a lead foot. Maybe he understood that I didn't want to deal with Regina anymore. I'd rather come down from a demon blood high. That might have been exaggerating a bit too much. Either way, I took my cab to the coroner's office. Hopefully, I wasn't being followed. Regina was known to do crazy things. My mind was immediately set at ease when I saw Sebastian sitting on the front step.

"Hello, darling," he gave me a bit of a smile, making me feel better already, "Shall we?"

"Let's."

Sebastian reached for my hand, but quickly pulled it away. I think touching me would've hurt him less. Believe me, my love. I want to hold hands, too. But hopefully, Adrian can give us some sort of insight into how we can do that again. The two of us walked inside to be greeted by Adrian's airhead of a secretary, who gave us immediate passage to his office.

"Hello, Sebastian, Lumi," he greeted us, "What can I do for you?"

"We need to get into the reaper library," Sebastian cut to the chase. At least I didn't have to worry about sweating to death in here. Being the coroner, Adrian kept it as cold as the slab in here, "And we need to get there as soon as humanly possible."

"Interesting choice of words," Adrian giggled to himself, "It's funny you mention that. My son happens to be there as we speak. He's finally taking up the family practice. I'm so very proud."

"Adrian," I brought him back, "Can you get us there?"

"I'm not sure," he sang, "A bit chaotic, the reaper library these days..."

"Chaotic?" Sebastian wondered, "But the reaper library runs like a well-oiled machine. How could it be chaotic?"

"Recently," Adrian reported, "There's been an anomaly found. It appears there has been one human with two cinematic records. Care to take a guess who that might be?"

"Me," I assumed.

"Yes," a disdainful voice moaned from the shadows, "And it's been nothing but extra paperwork and overtime ever since..."

 **A/N: Yay! New friend! Well…I say friend. But all that aside, I'm updating at a reasonable hour! Yay! Not posting at eight o'clock at night again! Hopefully, this will be a sign of good things to come. Now, just so it comes as no surprise, I'm going to be ending this shortly. By the end of the month to be exact. Why? Because then, it'll be time for NaNoWriMo season and if you've been with my Kuroshitsuji series since day one, you're seasoned pros at dealing with that. You know what that hiatus is like. But I'll be busy doing other things in December, if not taking a month to mellow out before the new year hits. And it'll truly be the end of this. Yay! So, I'll see you next chapter! xx**


	27. A Trip to the Library, Mistress

Sebastian exchanged heated looks with the man in the corner. By the looks of things, they've met. A black shadow emanated around my husband, making me nervous. I've only seen Sebastian's inner demon come out a few times. If it had to do with keeping Marcelina, Ciel, or me safe, the same shadow would come out. He didn't hate people. This? This was different. This was scary.

"I should've known you would have something to do with this," the man glared, "You always do."

"And I knew you'd be the one to clean up the mess," Sebastian grumbled.

"Uh, Adrian," I whispered to him, "What's going on?"

"Oh, my," Adrian giggled, "You don't meet very many reapers, do you, my dear?"

"Aside from you and Grell," I thought it over, "No. Not that I know of."

"Don't even mention that headache," the man cringed, rubbing his temples, "The day Grell Sutcliff met their demise, I actually smiled."

"As did I," Sebastian shared in his disdain, "At least we have one thing we can agree on."

"Wait a minute," it finally hit me, "Are you saying this guy is a reaper?"

"William T. Spears," he introduced himself, "And yes. To answer your question, I am, indeed, a grim reaper."

"Pleasure," I smiled politely, "What's the T stand for?"

"That is none of your business," he pushed up his glasses, "I'm here to do my job, not make idle chitchat."

"Come now, Will," Adrian defended me while Sebastian still pouted in the corner, "Lumi did nothing wrong."

"You're the human..." William stared into where my soul used to be, pinning me against the wall, "You've been the bane of my existence for months."

"Excuse me?" I scoffed, pushing him off me, "Rude. Why would you even hate me? You don't even know me."

"I do know humans aren't supposed to have two cinematic records," he pointed out, "We only found it a year ago that two records existed for one human. It's thrown our entire filing system off. Do you realize how massive an undertaking that is, child? Have you ever seen the reaper's library?"

"No, I haven't," I told him, "I'm sorry, Mr. Spears. I don't mean to be so much trouble. It finds me somehow. I guess I must be cursed."

"It's not your fault, darling," Sebastian came out of his anger and disgust to try and comfort me, "You're not cursed."

"Perhaps if you didn't acquaint yourself with their kind," William shot another glare ate Sebastian, "You wouldn't be so cursed."

"I did more than acquaint myself with Sebastian," a little smirk crept across my face. One that he could be proud of, "I married him. And reproduced with him. And honestly, I'd do it all over again. He might be a curse to others, but to me, Sebastian has been my blessing in disguise since the day we met."

"Then, how do you explain your courting of an angel?" William asked.

"What?" I gave him a look.

"Excuse me?" Sebastian chimed in, "Are you accusing my wife of infidelity?"

"It's no accusation. It's fact."

"That's not true," Adrian stepped in, "I was there that night."

"But do you remember that night?" William clarified, "The angel Ash Landers wiped everyone's memory of that night to keep you all from sniffing around. I must admit, for an angel, Ash has more seduction power than most succubae. So, technically, it's not her fault that he forced her to go into her more baser urges."

"Are you saying..." my heart began to ache as a guilty feeling washed over me, "On the night of our one hundredth anniversary...I cheated on Sebastian?"

"Nothing like that happened."

"I never doubted that," Sebastian assured me, "If you were going to be unfaithful, darling, I'd think you'd know better than to take bed with an angel."

"Of course I do!" I squeaked, rather insulted, "I married a damn demon! The only time I ever even came close to cheating on Sebastian was once in the sixties. In my defense, I was high off my ass."

"And they didn't call it the Summer of Love for no reason," he remembered fondly, "And you didn't know you were high until I found out the water had been tampered with and tried getting you to come down."

"Care to see what you missed out on?" Adrian offered, taking an iron skeleton key out of his desk drawer.

"I'd love to see what I missed out on," I nodded, "Where are we going?"

"The reaper's library," he stuck the key in his office door.

"Wait," I stopped him, "What about the other side?"

"What of it?" Adrian pushed the door open, revealing a completely different room than his reception.

This place was huge! One would think after being married to Sebastian for all these years and my daughter being what she is and her husband being what he is and being around things of supernatural means, I'd be used to it by now. Rows upon rows upon rows. Shelves upon shelves upon shelves. Was this the reaper's library? How many cinematic records did this place have?

"Which record are we looking for?" William asked, completely ready for this day to be over.

"Mine," I told him, "We're looking for the cinematic records of Lumi Olivier-Michaelis. This place is gigantic."

"It goes on infinitely," Adrian smiled, noticing my excitement, "It has to. Everyone has a cinematic record. Anyone who is ever born, their memories get stored right here."

"This is amazing," I wanted to go through every single one, but we were here for a reason.

"It's also below my paygrade," William rolled his eyes, "Hold, please. This is a job for one of the interns. INTERN CREVAN!"

"Yes, sir?" a sweet, little angel (and I say angel in the half reaper, quarter demon, quarter human sense) reported for duty. Only to catch sight of me out of the corner of his eye, "Grandma!"

"Hi, sweetheart!" I fell into my grandson's arms. He didn't burn me nearly as bad as his grandfather, nor did he chill me like his mother. It felt nice to be held by family again.

"Grandma?" William gave Theo a look, "What do you mean?"

"You realize whose son he is, don't you, Will?" Adrian sat back with a big ass grin on his face.

"Yes," he nodded, "I'm well-aware he's yours."

"And you know who my wife is?"

"Yes. I know about Marcelina."

"Do you know who her parents are?" Adrian asked, gesturing to Sebastian and me.

"You're telling me," William thought it through, "One of our most promising newcomers..."

"Thank you, Mr. Spears," Theo beamed, gushing with pride.

"Is part scum?" he cringed. That's not a little racist...

"I believe we pronounce it demon," Sebastian grinned darkly, reveling in William's disgust.

"Only a quarter," Adrian pointed out, "But yes. Much like my wife being partially demon, so is our son."

"Intern Crevan," William ordered, suppressing his gag reflex, "Go get the cinematic records for Lumi Olivier-Michaelis."

"No," I put my foot down, "There are some things in that cinematic record I don't want my grandson seeing. If it shows everything, I don't want him scarred."

"What do you mean?"

"It means I don't want him seeing his mother's conception," I demanded, "Or any attempts at it."

"Don't worry, Grandma," Theo settled me, "I won't see anything until it's opened."

"Good," I sighed out, "I don't need your view of me tainted or your grandfather for that matter."

"Go on," William shooed him away, "Go get her cinematic records. Both of them."

"Yes, sir!" And just like that, Theo ran off to find my cinematic records. God only knows how long it's going to take him. Especially in a place like this. Anyone who ever existed had memories in this place. And all through their own eyes. Every ounce of pride or guilt anyone ever had was stored in this library. It's kind of beautiful really. For the sake of organization, I hope this place is at least alphabetized.

"My son is your intern?" Adrian asked.

"Yes," William confirmed, "If his father would come out of retirement, I'm sure he'd be shadowing him, but alas."

"I was retired well before he came along," Adrian pulled up a seat, "I was retired when I met you, Lumi."

"And that feels like a lifetime ago," I smiled, drowning in nostalgia, "The day we met was my first doctor's appointment with Marcelina."

"Yes, it was," he mirrored me, "If I'm to walk this plane of existence for the rest of eternity, I have better ways of spending my time than reaping."

"I guess it could be worse," William joined him, "You could have Grell's fate."

"Whatever happened to them anyway?" Adrian wondered, "I know you killed them, Sebastian, but after Grell died..."

"Once a reaper dies," he explained, "You know what happens. Their body is torn apart and rearranged, atom by atom."

"That sounds fun," I winced, getting phantom pain.

"But in Grell's case," William went on, "They were rearranged into the same old Grell Sutcliff. They're currently in my office, cleaning it from top to bottom. However, I had no say in the maid uniform."

"Really?" I chirped, "Where's your office? I'm sure they'd love to see me."

"No, Lumi," Sebastian stopped me, "I know. It's tempting, but we're here for a reason, remember? The sooner we're out of here, the better."

"What's the matter?" William teased, "Uncomfortable around reapers, are we?"

"Not reapers," Sebastian corrected, "Just ones that would rather my head than my company."

"So, me?"

"Precisely."

"Boys," I stepped in, "Not the time. Not the place."

"Here it is, Mr. Spears!" Theo came back with a record under each arm, "Grandma's cinematic records!"

"Thank you, Intern Crevan," William pushed his glasses up yet again, "Despite my hatred for your grandfather, I'm going to respect your grandmother's wishes and ask you to please leave while we go through these."

"Yes, sir," he understood, "In the meantime, what would you like me to do?"

"If you could take my schedule," William ordered, "And take care of my reaping for the rest of the day, that would be fantastic."

"Field work, Mr. Spears?" Theo gasped, "You really think I'm ready?"

"Would you like to take one of the senior staff with you?" he asked, "I'm sure Reaper Sutcliff would be more than happy to get back in the field. Although, I feel as if that would be more of a babysitting job for you and you don't deserve that. Even though you're only an intern, that's below your paygrade as well. Not to mention the potential for disaster is astronomical. Forget I said anything."

"Let's see," Adrian already had my cinematic record open, "The one hundredth anniversary of Lumi and Sebastian...Where could that be? Oh my..."

"What?" my stomach dropped.

"Mrs. Michaelis, only you can make an old reaper blush," he giggled, "I'm sure you've made Sebastian a very happy boy over the years."

"Adrian," Sebastian growled, knowing exactly what he was looking at, "What my wife and I do behind closed doors is our business. Remember you're looking for our anniversary."

"Where's the fun in that?" Adrian went on, letting out a small gasp, "Oh, dear...This must have been a dream. Because I spy with my little eye one Claude Faustus with his hands around your wrists and Sebastian's hands around your ankles. Along with his face in..."

"STOP LOOKING, UNDERTAKER!" I squealed, my face burning hot. That was a dirty dream that never needed to come to light. I never told Sebastian about that and he didn't need to know about it.

"My apologies," he stopped, "It's missing a piece at the very end. Ash was thorough. And the new one starts in Boston. You were a very cute baby, Lumi."

"I'm still cute," I scoffed, taking my first cinematic record from him before he gets any ideas. I cracked it open and all of my old memories started coming back, starting at the beginning, "Do you remember this one, Sebastian?"

"I was there," Sebastian smiled, "That was the day you were born, darling. The first time around anyway."

"And look at this one," I melted as a scene from the Phantomhive Manor gardens played in front of us, "Our wedding day."

"You were so beautiful, my love," he gushed, "And you still are. You haven't changed a day."

I could see it in my husband's eyes. He wanted nothing more than to hold me again like he did that day. And it was breaking him. It broke me, too. I shut my cinematic record, "We need to stop."

"Why?"

"Because," I let out a heavy sigh, "This is getting depressing."

"There is angel stink all over this record," William mulled it over, disgusted just as much as if it were demon, "No doubt, your records have been tampered with."

"You're honestly no fun," an unwelcomed voice broke in, "You're not even putting up a fight."

"Stay away from her," Sebastian jumped immediately on the defensive, pushing me out of the way, wincing a little.

"Very nice," he praised, "I see things are going just perfectly."

"What did you do?" Sebastian didn't even care about the burn anymore, "What did you do to her?"

The black shadow started coming out again. He's pissed. Ash took my hand and pulled me tight against him, "Why don't you come with me?"

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER!"

"I wasn't talking to you, monster," Ash shut him up, "Shall we then?"

I couldn't move. I didn't have a choice. Slowly slipping from consciousness, I fell into Ash's arms with the screams of Sebastian calling my name echoing in my brain.

 **A/N: Well, well. Things are taking a rather interesting turn. I can't wait for next week. I really can't. I was thinking about putting next week's into this week's, but all in good time, friends. All in good time. See you next chapter. xx**


	28. The Truly Mad Tea Party, Mistress

Why did everything have to be so bright? It was like staring directly into the sun. However, I didn't feel the urge to squint my eyes. Was this all a dream? I bit down hard on my tongue. The twinge of pain I was looking for wasn't there. Maybe I was dreaming. Then, that would mean I could simply think of Sebastian and he'd be here, right? Every little detail of my husband's face ran through my head. Every mark on his body...Before I threw myself into a nosebleed, I took a quick look around.

No Sebastian. Dammit. Although, I started to see things a bit clearer. The brightness had gone down considerably. Or my eyes have finally adjusted. Where was this place? So lush, so green. There must have been dozens of every flower on Earth here. And my allergies weren't being fussy. This was incredible. Somehow, walking amongst the greenery, I felt more and more at peace. That didn't mean I let my guard down.

"Lovely, isn't it?" Ash stood by my side.

"Where are we?" I jumped on the defensive.

"All in good time, my dear," he gestured to a small, white table, "Join me, won't you?"

"Only if you tell me where we are," I bargained.

"Alright," Ash agreed, making things simple. Almost too simple, "To make a long story short, we're somewhere out of Sebastian's reach."

"He already can't touch me," I groaned, "What more do you want from us?"

"Please, Lumi," he insisted as a tea pot appeared on the table. It smelled like chamomile, "Sit with me."

As weird as this whole mad tea party was, I might as well. It's not like I was going anywhere. I didn't even know where here was. I slid the metal chair across the concrete, "Alright, Ash. I'll have tea with you. Now, where are we?"

"This place?" Ash poured a cup for me to my specifications, "This is the Garden of Eden. I wanted you out of Sebastian's reach and what better place than here?"

"This is the Garden of Eden?" I gasped, taking in its exquisite views.

"It is," he nodded, "It's beautiful, isn't it? Truly breathtaking."

"If this were under different circumstances," I admitted, "I'd probably be thanking you for this."

"You're welcome," Ash smiled a little, "Now, Lumi, do you know why you're here?"

"I thought you made that rather clear," I reminded him, "You wanted to keep me out of Sebastian's reach."

"Not necessarily that," he clarified, "That is a byproduct, but you and I needed to have a little heart to heart. We can't do that with your demon poking about, can we?"

"What do you want with me?" the captivating beauty of the garden was losing its hold on my serenity.

"I'm the one," Ash held my hand, making me cringe internally, "I wiped your memories and gave you the fresh start."

"I kind of figured that," I glared.

"But do you understand why I did it?" he wondered.

"Some sort of twisted, karmic retribution?" I assumed.

"Not exactly," Ash explained, "Think about it, Lumi. All those years ago, you commited a horrible sin in the form of falling in love with a demon. Either you have the patience of a saint or you're some sort of superhuman."

"I wouldn't say superhuman."

"Not only did you manage to make a hateful creature fall in love," he went on, "But you procreated with it."

"What can I say?" I shrugged, "Sebastian's good at what he does."

"Do you know about the nun?" Ash asked.

"What nun?"

"Never mind," he brushed it off, "But not just anyone can have a demon's heart like that. It's the main reason why we allowed you to survive your pregnancy with the cambion."

"Excuse me?" I knew better than that. My little problem with the demon blood is what kept me alive through my pregnancy. It was Sebastian swallowing my soul that kept me alive. It wasn't divine intervention.

"Your mortal human body wouldn't be able to hold a supernatural creature of that magnitude," Ash scoffed, "You think awfully highly of yourself, don't you? Unless it's of dire importance, angels are not allowed to meddle with human lives. However, I'm sure our boss would be able to look the other way when it comes to demons. But back to the task at hand. What we want with you. Why I wiped your memories in the first place."

"Do tell."

"To give you a second chance," he told, "You were young when you fell in love with Sebastian. You weren't quite sure what love was yet. So, when the time was right, we gave you a chance at redemption. We knew he'd go out looking for you again. It'd be enough to keep him distracted, so he couldn't corrupt any more souls. Originally, we thought he'd grow hungrier and hungrier over time and eventually, Sebastian would starve to death. But he never seemed to go after anything."

I knew exactly why Sebastian never went for another soul. He told me that after he had Ciel's, he would never want another soul again. That would be enough to sustain him through lifetimes. And he'd be ok with never feeding again. That's why he cultivated Ciel's soul for so long. And he could say Ciel was just a meal for him all he wanted. Sebastian wanted to give him a longer life. Contract be damned. He saw how things were turning around for Ciel and despite his demonic nature, he was a bit of a softy when it came to his young master.

"What does this have to do with me?" I was really starting to lose my patience.

"The longer you went on living your life in this lifetime," Ash continued, "The clearer it became to me. Sebastian Michaelis had no weaknesses except for two. His daughter, who is well past saving. I don't ever want to be on the receiving end of a cambion. Especially one of a very powerful demon. If she was enough to tame Lucifer himself, there's no telling what she's capable of. But because she's kept her head down over the years and didn't touch humanity, we let her go. Although, I'd be lying if I said we haven't kept an eye on her."

"So, what's the other one?" I wondered, "You said Sebastian had two weaknesses. And for the record, Marcelina isn't a weakness to him. She'd kill a man for her daddy. And she has."

"She didn't kill a man," he pointed out, "She killed Claude Faustus. Hell's favorite little brownnoser. Other demons would hunt him for sport. But I thought Sebastian's other weakness would've been obvious to you."

"So, you're going to use me to get to him," I figured, "That's not going to happen."

"You say that," Ash cradled my face in the palm of his hand, "But in the name of our crusade, I can make it to where you have no choice. I can show you how truly evil he is. Do you truly love him unconditionally?"

"Separate us as much as you want," I stood my ground, "We'll always find our way back to each other."

"Oh, my dear child," he awed, "You're going to be separated permanently very soon."

"What do you mean?"

"You're going to be the one to kill Sebastian Michaelis," Ash grinned darkly, nearly rivaling Sebastian, "I can show you things that he's done that would make you hate him, loathe him even. You'll see the demon he truly is and it will make your bloodlust for him insatiable. You'll want him dead, child. I promise you that. Now, finish your tea and make yourself comfortable. You're not leaving for a while. I have some things I need to get for you."

"I'm not killing Sebastian," I put my foot down, "It's not going to happen."

"Like I said," he took the tea set away with the exception of my cup, "Finish your tea and make yourself comfortable."

I sat at that table like a stubborn child being forced to eat her vegetables. Ash told me to make myself comfortable, but in all honesty, I wanted his head on a spike. He wanted me to kill Sebastian, but there was no way in hell that was happening. Ash seemed pretty adamant about me finishing my tea, though. God knows it's probably poisoned somehow. Fool me once. I dumped the rest into one of the rosebushes and went for a walk around Heaven. Words I never thought I'd say.

Exactly what I pictured. Marble columns, streets paved with gold. A lot brighter than Hell. That's for sure. Yet, somehow, I felt more tranquil in Hell than I did here. Sure, it was a tad warmer, but something about Hell felt like home. It's where my baby is sometimes. It's where my husband is sometimes. It's where the closest thing Sebastian's ever had to a son is! I don't know. It just feels like home.

Through my absentminded wander around Heaven, a pair of arms grabbed me from behind out of nowhere. Of course, I tried to fight back, but that wasn't happening. These were little arms. Sort of slim and slender arms, yet they had an obscene amount of strength. I had a hand over my mouth, though, "Who are you?"

"Shh…" a sweet, yet shrill little voice settled me, "You don't belong here, do you, Lumi?"

"Wait," I thought it over for a second, "Lizzie?"

"Surprised to see me?" she chirped, "I am dead. Have been for years. And I didn't do anything wrong in my living life, so here I am!"

Without even thinking about it, I threw my arms around my best friend, "I'm so damn happy to see you right now."

"Our time together may be short-lived," Lizzie took a quick look around, "Come on. Before Ash finds you again."

"Where are we going?" I wondered, through with being dragged here, there, and everywhere for a lifetime.

"I was asked to bring you to someone," she stayed cryptic, taking my hand, "Run."

Lizzie and I sprinted across miles of clouded streets to a spot outside what I'm assuming was Heaven's epicenter. This looked like a village compared to the bustling metropolis I was just in. The village looked a lot like Boston in its infancy. I liked it. Whichever section of Heaven this was, it wasn't all that bad. If I wouldn't have married a demon, this would be my section.

"Lizzie," the two of us stopped outside a cute little house in the middle of town, "Where are we? Who are you taking me to?"

"A friend," she smiled, pushing the door open, "I got her!"

"Thank you, Elizabeth," another familiar face made an appearance, tearing me to shreds, "Hi, sweetheart."

"Mom?" I bolted into her arms and buried my face in her shoulder.

"Let's get you out of here, kid," Mom bounced me on her knee like she did when I was little. In these dark times, it was nice to have a little comfort of home.

"Ok," I managed to pull myself together a bit better.

"Now," she wiped my tears, "I don't know what the halos outside told you, but you can't kill Sebastian. You understand that, right?"

"Of course," I sniveled, "I wasn't going to anyway."

"Good," Mom sighed out, "But if you don't, they'll try. And they'll try their damnedest. That's why you have to go back. Other than the obvious fact that you don't belong up here. You're a human with your soul in a demon's stomach. If you weren't brought up here by an angel, you would've burst into holy fire by now."

"Ash Landers brought me here," I grumbled, "Angels are assholes, Mom."

"You're telling me," she agreed, "But Lumi…Imagine what Sebastian would say if he heard you talk like that. He'd have your ass."

"I wish he'd have my ass…" I immediately bit my tongue, realizing who I just said that to.

"Lumi!" Mom gasped, "I love you, but dead or not, you're still my daughter. My little girl. Who just so happened to make babies with my best friend, the demon, but still! I don't need to hear about that."

"Sorry," I giggled.

"I get it, though," she cradled me, "Angels are, indeed, assholes. They don't get it, do they?"

"Some demons are an exception to the rule," I elaborated, "Some demons are just misunderstood angels."

"Only difference is that demons aren't pompous dicks," Mom added.

"Amen," I'd drink to that. If I had a drink on me.

"Glad we're all on the same page!"

"All?" I gave her a look, "Who's all?"

"Well," Mom began, "There was Elizabeth, who found me shortly after her arrival here. We clicked pretty quick. And then, there was this man…Oh, Lumi…He was pretty…And strong! Ugh! A little dim at times, but he made up for it. He came here with a mousy girl. Poor thing was stumbling all over herself. But she's the one that found the angels' weakness, so I can't complain. And they had someone else that was really strong, but not exactly the brightest either. He's a cutie, so I can't complain."

"Wait a minute…" The descriptions my mother gave me sounded familiar.

"Catherine!" a voice called from upstairs, "We've got incoming. We need to get Lumi out of here."

"Alright, baby," Mom sent me off, "Do you know how to kill an angel, if worst comes to worst?"

"No clue," I shook my head.

"It's a good thing you got me then," the voice from upstairs joined us, "It's good to see you again, Lumi!"

"I'm sorry," I looked her over, "Do I know you?"

"Hold on," she stopped me, taking the pair of glasses off her head and putting them on her face, doing a complete one-eighty, "I do look a bit different without me glasses on, yes, I do."

"Mey-Rin!" I lit up, hugging her tight, "It's good to see you again, too!"

"Come on," Mey-Rin brought me toward the cellar, "We do need to get you out of here. I'll explain on the way."

"Wait!" Lizzie stopped her, "Lumi…"

"We're on a time crunch, Lady Elizabeth," Mey-Rin sped her along, "What is it?"

"Is…" Lizzie's voice broke, "Ciel…Is he ok?"

"He's being taken care of," I assured her, "He's ok, Lizzie. I promise."

"Send him my love please," she requested.

"I will," I promised, "Once I can get back to him without sweating profusely."

"Thank you," Lizzie hugged me tight.

Then, I fell victim to my mother's embrace shortly after, "I love you, Lumi. Be careful."

"I love you, too." And my heart fell to pieces.

"I hate to break this up," Mey-Rin apologized, "But we need to get going. Where did Ash take you?"

"The Garden of Eden," I told her, following her through the cellar, "How do I take one out?"

"Their sword," she explained while the two of us ran underground, "Ash keeps his sword sheathed on his hip. Get a hold of that and run him through."

"Yes, ma'am." The two of us stopped at the end of the hall. There was nothing there, "Uh, Mey-Rin, how are we supposed to get out?"

"We're not," Mey-Rin dug in her pocket, pulling a crystal out, "You are. This tunnel is right under the garden. You're probably going to end up at the manor when you get back to Earth."

"What about you?" I worried, taking the deep blue crystal from her.

"I'll be fine," she brushed me off, "I've been through worse, I have. Are you ready?"

"Yes."

"Alright," Mey-Rin nodded, "Throw the crystal against the wall."

"Ok," I did as she told me.

"Ego postulo relinquere…" she recited. I didn't know Mey-Rin knew Latin. Then again, she has been hanging around my mother. Once her incantation was finished, a portal opened in the wall, "Good luck!"

"Thanks, Mey-Rin," I smiled, "By the way, when you get back to Mom's house, give Bard and Finny a kiss for me."

"I will."

With all of my might, I threw my body into the portal. And tumbled into the steps inside Phantomhive Manor. It felt nice to be home. I think I'll stay here for the night. It's pitch black outside and I'm exhausted. Being around an exasperating angel and seeing all these ghosts from my past in a day took its toll on me. But first things first. I needed to make a phone call.

I pulled myself together and dusted myself off. He really did keep this place immaculate. Then again, if he couldn't take care of the house while his master was spending his eternity in Hell, what kind of butler would he be? I ran upstairs and into our bedroom. Our bed looked so inviting that I couldn't help myself.

Ring…

Ring…

"Lumi?" Sebastian freaked on the other end, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," I settled him, "No need to worry. I'm ok. I'm currently laying in our bed at the manor."

"What are you doing at the manor?" he wondered, "Come home right now."

"I am home," my voice broke, "And you'll be able to be with me very soon."

"What makes you say that, darling?"

"Because," I smirked, "We're going to kill an angel."

 **A/N: And next week, we'll find out if that angel lives or dies. Personally, I always hated Ash and Angela and wished for them to pee out kidney stones while having chlamydia at the same time for the rest of eternity many times. By the way, I kind of missed the Phantomhive house staff. Even though we only got to see Mey-Rin, but Bard and Finny are there, too. They got their own stuff going on. And Lizzie…Lizzie broke my heart a little in this chapter. Even in her afterlife, she worries about Ciel. It's kind of sweet, really. Now, it's very late. My eyes are burning. I think I'm going to go to bed. See you next chapter! xx**


	29. One Final Blow, Mistress

Oh, Phantomhive Manor. A lot of memories in these hallowed halls. My first formal ball. My first drugging. My first time having sex. And with a demon, no less! Hell, even the first time I went into labor was in this house. Good times...I miss the golden days of Phantomhive Marno. It's too bad it's also going to serve as my husband's eternal resting place. But first, I needed to make a quick call. And I couldn't do this one over the phone.

I went up to the library and started building my altar. A few candles...Some miscellaneous herbs...An old locket for precision. All I needed was a match. And now, we play the waiting game...Come on, spirits. I don't have all day. I have other things to do. I still need to call Sebastian back and tell him to come here...Don't you give me a busy signal.

"Hi, sweetheart," the smoke took the shape of one of my favorite people to ever exist.

"Hi, Gran," I smiled, "It's good to hear your voice."

"It's too bad you only call when there's something after you," she scolded, "Would it kill you to pick up once in a while, Lumi?"

"Sorry," I bit my tongue, "Now wouldn't be a good time to tell you somethings after me then, would it?"

"Alright," Gran groaned, "What kind of mess have you gotten yourself into? I thought that after the demons and the reapers that you'd be in the clear."

"It's actually angels this time," I vented, "They want me to kill Sebastian. He's a powerful demon and this angel can hold a serious grudge."

"That sounds fun," she said sarcastically, "You're not actually going to kill him, are you?"

"That's what the angel wants me to do," i sighed out, "And he went through great lengths to make sure I do."

"I've heard," Gran empathized, "I talked to your mother, but I thought it had blown over by now. She told me what was going on. And that you were recently in heaven."

"The angel I told you about brought me there," I explained, "We had tea. I visited Mom and a friend of mine...A few of them. I would've seen you and Dad, too, but I was running on borrowed time as it is."

"At least you remember how to do a proper seance," she smiled, "It would've been nice to see you in a more tangible form, baby, but for now, this will do. If we ever perfect transdimensional travel..."

"I'll be right back in heaven," I promised, "Right now, I'd even settle for Hell."

"Why?"

"I have to make good on a promise." If I didn't, Lizzie would haunt my ass, "And when your daughter's the one calling the shots downstairs, Hell isn't all that bad. It's very scenic. The fires are bright, but not bright enough to blind you. It's not as hot as people think it'd be, but then again, that might just be for me. I do go down there with a demonic escort."

"Sorry, sweetheart," Gran shrugged, "No matter how you spin it, Hell is Hell. I'm going to have to pass."

"You wouldn't happen to know how to get an angel's sabre off him," I hoped, "Would you?"

"I'd say seduce him," she suggested, "But he is an angel after all. I don't think your feminine wiles are giong to do much good. Not to mention, you're a married woman."

"Thanks, Gran," I giggled, "You're a real help."

"Hey," Gran squeaked, "You asked. I'm doing as much as I can."

"I appreciate it," I looked around the library for Ciel's decanter. A drink sounded nice right now, "But I don't think seducing an angel is my guaranteed ticket to heaven."

"Honey, you made a baby with a demon and gave him your mortality. I'm pretty sure you're not getting upstairs any time soon without a divine escort."

"I know," I chewed on my lip, "That was a little bit of an oopsy-daisy on my part."

"Tell me you'd trade Sebastian and Marcelina for your mortality back," Gran scoffed, "There's no way you would."

"Hell no!"

"Then, go fight for them!" she demanded, "Just be careful, ok? You're immortal. I'd like for you to stay that way."

"I'll be alright, Gran," I swore, "Everything's going to be fine."

"I need to be going, Lumi," Gran told, "I'll be expecting to hear from you a little more often."

"As much as I can," I winced, "Things are about to get a little hectic. And I don't know if I'm going to make it through what's about to go down, so..."

"You're staying alive." If Gran could've hit me right then and there, she would have, "Please, Lumi...Be careful."

"Ok," I nodded, "I love you, Gran."

"I love you, too."

And just like that, the flames in the candles stopped burning. Gran was gone. She probably had other things to do. As did I. I needed to make one more call. And I wish it was to another dead relative, but unfortunately, it was a much more vile and vindictive creature than any of my former relatives could ever be. Granted, some of them were dicks, but nowhere near Ash's level.

I could summon demons. I could summon reapers. Summoning angels? That was a new one in my book. I didn't have a spell for that. Something tells me, though, I didn't need one. I shut my eyes for a few seconds, "Ash…I'm waiting. I'll do it. I'll kill Sebastian."

"That's good," Ash appeared in front of me, "I want you to call for him. Not just an ordinary call. You're bonded, aren't you?"

"Yes," I nodded.

"Where is your seal?"

"It's right here," I unbuttoned my blouse, revealing a pentagram on my ribcage. When my memories came back, so did our seal. Our beautiful seal that kept me out of bikinis for a while. Until people thought it was a tattoo I got while going through a phase. That had a stronger meaning than my wedding ring. It wasn't just on my skin. The seal went through to my heart.

"And you can use that bond to call him?"

"Yes," I did the buttons back up, "Sebastian can hear me anywhere at any time. And it's all because of this mark."

"Then, I want you to send out a distress call," Ash insisted, "I want you to say you're in an insurmountable amount of pain."

"Why?" I wondered.

"If Sebastian thinks his beloved is in pain," he thought, "It'll only make him get here that much quicker."

"I understand," I bit the inside of my cheek.

"How fitting," Ash looked around at the old manor in front of us, "The house of mortal sin. One that sits on top of a gateway to Hell, no less. An exact replica of the one we burned down centuries ago."

"You burned down Phantomhive Manor?" I shook a bit.

"That's right," he nodded, "We deemed the Phantomhive family impure. They worked in the dark arts and the criminal underworld for Her Majesty. The demon rebuilt this one. Perfect down to the last detail. Right down to the same amount of nails in the floorboards. Nothing's changed. How fitting that it will serve as his forever tomb."

"I always did have a thing about irony," I remembered, sitting on the stairs.

"I suppose I should probably torch this place once all is said and done," Ash figured. He stopped in the middle of his pacing to draw some quick dashes in the air with his finger, "You're probably going to need one of these if you're going to go up against Sebastian. It's in his nature that he won't go without a fight."

Out of the rift in space-time, Ash pulled a long, black blade that shot off purple smoke with ease. I guess one could wield a sword like that single-handedly. But the smell that came off the sharp steel...It wrapped its hands around my neck and choked me within an inch of my life, "What is that?"

"Forged in the fires of Hell," he described, "Infused with pure darkness and the blood of every demon it's ever killed. This blade would be the only thing that could kill Sebastian Michaelis. It's very powerful, so I'd be careful with it if I were you."

"Ash..." I gagged, a white hot feeling burning in the back of my throat, "I can't hold that."

"Oh, my dear child," Ash cradled me in his arms, "What's the matter? Is someone's little demon blood problem coming back? It is the single most addictive substance to ever exist. I can't blame you. Do you want something to take the pain away?"

"Yes..." I whimpered as the dizziness hit me like a ton of bricks.

"Yes what?"

"Yes, please," I corrected myself. That's weird. I only took that kind of thing to heart if it were Sebastian.

"Very good," Ash rested his hand on my cheek, "Let me take care of you."

A bright light emanated from his fingertips, soothing the burn in my throat, "Thank you..."

"You're welcome," he kissed my forehead, "Now, how about killing a demon then?"

"Sounds like fun."

"I'm glad you're so compliant, Lumi," Ash held me against his chest, "What made you change your attitude?"

"I realized," I let out a heavy sigh of defeat, "You were right. Sebastian's a demon. I was stupid to think I could've changed that. All of the bad that's ever happened to me. Me being drugged by the Viscount all those years ago? It wouldn't have happened if Sebastian didn't insist I come to that party. My addiction to demon blood. Being thrown around by Lucifer. The pain and suffering I went through to carry Marcelina. It's all his fault. He's pure evil. I truly was an idiot for thinking that a simple human could've changed anything."

"What...?"

There he stood at the bottom of the stairs. I didn't even need the sword. My words stabbed him and caused more pain than what that sword could've done. Ash had the biggest, dirtiest grin on his face, "Oh, am I glad I didn't miss that look on your face."

"You said you wouldn't change a thing," Sebastian's voice broke, "Lumi...Do you really blame me?"

"Of course I do." Come on, Sebastian. You have to know better than that. We've been married for over a century. You should know all my tells by now.

"Ash," he shook me off, "Where did you get the sword?"

"This old thing?" Ash spun it around a bit, putting it in my hands, "I got it from an old lover of yours. A jilted lover, some may say..."

"A jilted lover?" Sebastian thought back, "Of mine? I've never really had anyone outside of her that I'd consider a lover."

"They seemed to think so," Ash took a seat on the stairs, "A reaper. A reaper that you left for her. It appears they hate you now, though, so they managed to get their hands on a demon's sword. I told them all about what I planned on using it for. They didn't hesitate. Anything to see you dead."

"Hold on," the gears started turning, "Was it Grell Sutcliff?"

"I think that's what they said their name was," Ash shrugged, "I didn't care enough to invest in their tragic backstory. But now, that sword is going to be what kills you. However, we can't have an unfair fight. Where's the fun in that? I get to watch both of you dance for me."

"Then, how do you propose we even the playing field?" I really did hurt him. Apparently, he didn't know all of my tells.

"Here," Ash grabbed a sword off the wall and threw it to Sebastian, "It may be bringing a knife to a gunfight, but it's better than being completely unarmed. At least this way, you can defend yourself. Lumi, dear..."

"What?" I snapped out of my guilt-induced haze.

"Don't call her that," Sebastian growled, "You're not allowed."

"Was I speaking to you, demon?" Ash brushed him off, "Now, Lumi, are you skilled with a sword?"

"Quite." I remembered the days when Lizzie would be out a fencing partner and the two of us would spar. She taught me well.

"Make me proud, darling," Ash sent me off.

"Again," Sebastian's eyes turned a deep shade of red and a shadow started pulsating around his feet. Not good, "I said you're not allowed to call her that. She can say all she wants about me. She's still my wife and the mother of my daughter and I will never not love her. Even though you're trying to force her to not love me."

I'm so sorry, Sebastian. Without anymore hesitation, I jumped on top of him, completely catching him off guard. I could've done it. Right then and there, I could've watched the life drain out of my husband's eyes. But I wasn't here for that. This was just a dog and pony show for Ash. Just some pacification. Sebastian's eyes had gone from the fiery red to their usual warmer tone. And the single tear forming in the corner was breaking me.

"Sebastian," I kept my voice down, "You know what this is. You know me better than that."

He wasn't having my sob story. And he was stronger than I gave him credit for. Sebastian flipped me on my back and held me down. But then, there it was. That wasn't a tear I saw. It was a glint. It was a mischievous glint. And more importantly, his touch didn't burn me, "Of course, I do, Mrs. Michaelis. You and I run deeper than you and Ash. Although, I can't say I approve of you playing with angels, though."

"Forgive me, sir," I apologized, "I didn't have much say in it."

"I want you to parry my attack," Sebastian instructed, "Can you do that?"

"You insult me."

"In three…two…" Sebastian attempted to thrust his sword into me. I dodged and regained the upper hand, knocking his knife out of his hand. I straddled his hips and held the demon's sword up to his throat, "Easy where you put that, Lumi. The slightest cut from that on me would be like the time you began exorcising me in bed."

"I apologized for that!"

"Lumi!" Ash called out, "Run him through already!"

"Are you ready?" Sebastian winked, "Do you know what we need?"

"Yes, I do," I nodded, "Mom told me."

"Catherine did have quite an encyclopedia in her head."

"Sebastian…" my voice shook, "Te amo…"

"Te quoque amo," he smiled, "On three?"

"Three," I jumped up and stabbed Ash right in his ribcage with my sword…doing absolutely nothing.

What the hell…?

"My, my," Ash looked down at the blade going through his body, "Isn't this an interesting turn of events? I can't say I didn't see this coming. What do you think you're going to accomplish here, girl?"

"But…" I gasped in sheer disbelief.

"It's a demon's sword," he pulled it out, "It's not going to do much against an angel. You honestly thought that was going to work? Oh, it's a good thing you have such a pretty face, my dear. Because you don't have much else going for you."

"I…" I quivered, "I thought…"

"Now," Ash glared through me, "What's that old saying? If you want something done right…?"

 **A/N: I'm so sorry this is up so late. It's been one of those days where I couldn't get with it and I apologize for that. And even more apologies for leaving it on such a cliffhanger. And to make matters worse and make me the even bigger dick…I'm going on hiatus. Look. NaNoWriMo's next week and I need to do some preparations for that yet. I'll be gone until December. You guys already know that. You're seasoned pros at this kind of thing. I thought I'd have the story all done and wrapped up by now, but unfortunately, that's not how this is working out. But for those of you that haven't done NaNo hiatus before, let me walk you through it.**

 **For the entire month of November, I'm going to be holed up in my bedroom/a library writing my little heart out. Kind of like what I do now, but I'm going to be working on one single story. My goal is to write 50,000 words in one month. Last year, I almost quadrupled that, so I might not be gone the entire month. I'm venturing out of my usual genre this year and I'm writing something more sci-fi related. So, pray for me. Wish me luck. And I'll see you next chapter. xx**


	30. The Final Countdown, Mistress

**A/N: Hey…Don't I know you from somewhere? Did we go to high school together? God, I hope not. The people I went to high school with were…Anyway! Maybe we met at spin class? Wait a second. Have you seen my thighs and my legs? Do I look like I go to a spin class? I know where I know you from!**

 **And I missed you. For those of you that didn't catch the end of the last update giving you the heads up that I was going on hiatus for NaNoWriMo, wondering where the hell I was, I was writing a 66,000-word sci-fi novel that I think is pretty neat. Let me know if that'd be something you're up for. Because I can always post it to Fiction Press. It'll give me a good incentive to actually edit. But how about before we get started, since it's been a while, let's do a recap of what we left off on. If you're binging this, go ahead and get right into the thick of things. For the rest of us?**

 **Where we last left off, things were getting messy for the Michaelis family. They thought they were going to pull one over on good ol' Ash Landers, but to no avail, Ash saw through their plan and needless to say, he's not too happy. Let's see how this unfolds, shall we?**

Without even touching me, Ash tossed me aside, picking up the smoking demon's sword on the ground. Where Sebastian's eyes glowed a deep shade of red when he got angry, Ash's eyes turned a bright, sparkling blue. In any other situation, they'd be rather beautiful, but when I know he's about to fight my husband and run him through with a sword strengthened with the blood of the demons it's claimed before, they weren't so beautiful anymore.

"You hurt her," Sebastian's eyes changed color, too. A brilliant hellfire burned around his pupils. He was fully prepared to kill a man. Or an angel as the case may be. I wasn't even all that bad. Maybe a sprain in my ankle, but that's it, "Your fight is with me, yet you hurt her. Why?"

"She was in the way," Ash blew him off, "Hurting Lumi wasn't the intention, but hurting her hurts you, so I'll count that as a win in my favor."

"Please," Sebastian begged, tears welling up, "You've done enough to her. Just leave her alone."

"I do like her," the look Ash gave me made my stomach turn, "I can see why she caught your eye. Perhaps I'll keep her after I kill you. Despite the fact that she was a little naughty for conspiring with a demon. I could look the other way for a night or two."

There it was. The off-color remark that would send Sebastian into an unholy rage. Enough to wake the dead. Unfortunately, there was no army of zombies to take Ash out. Just a very territorial and very pissed off demon with an immense power. There's no way Ash was going to come out of this alive. Not when I'm involved.

Instead of leading with the standard sword Ash gave him while he fought me, Sebastian's first strike came from his fist. The recoil off Ash's jaw made Sebastian's knuckles sound like shattered glass. Ash hardly flinched. Uh-oh…I thought you were supposed to be a little more badass than that, Sebastian. I've seen you beat on reapers, demons, Satan. Why are you submitting to an angel so easily? Then again, Ash could be a very powerful angel. Maybe it's something with the demon's blade? Grell wouldn't give Ash an edge here, would they?

A little bead of sweat ran down my husband's face. For the first time in a very, very long time, there was fear in Sebastian's eyes. I didn't even see that the last time we went to Hell and Lucifer still terrified him. Even to this day. What's so bad about this one angel? Ash had Sebastian on his arm and spiked him into the ground, cracking the hardwood floor. One more thing for Sebastian to fix around here.

"Any last words, monster?" Ash held the tip of the blade to Sebastian's throat, "Perhaps a deathbed confession?"

"Lumi…" Sebastian struggled for breath under Ash's foot, "Could you come here please? Can you walk?"

"Yes," I got up and limped to his side, "What is it, Sebastian?"

"Amica mea (My love)," he pulled me down to his face, kissing me gently, "Pulchra, immortalem. Sic ego vos desiderabat. Et licuit. Tu scis hoc. (Immortal, beautiful. I have missed you so. You will be alright. You know this.)"

"I love you," I held his hand.

"Sleight of hand, darling," Sebastian ordered, "You were always the best at it."

"Enough," Ash moved me off him and plunged the demon's sword into Sebastian's chest, making him choke out his last breath, "There. Now that pesky thing is taken care of. I killed the demonic thorn in my side. I stole his woman. Everything is coming up roses, isn't it?"

"I wouldn't say that," I argued.

"You know," he noticed, "For having just watched me run your husband through and kill him for good, you're strangely calm. What's the occasion?"

"You were right," I agreed, jumping through his hoops, "Sebastian was a monster. Sometimes, love makes us so blind, but other times, it helps us be more at peace with things. So, thank you, Ash."

"You're thanking me?" Ash was taken aback, "For killing a demon? Oh, darling. There have been many more demons dead at my hands over the years. Merely doing my civic duty."

"Not that," I clarified, "For showing me who the real monsters are. You're going to make me do it, aren't you?"

"I won't make you do anything," Ash cradled me against his chest. I froze under his touch, "Now that you've come to your senses and the demon is dead, you and I can finally go back to heaven. I can reunite you with your family, your friends. Let's see the demon scum do that. I'm sure no one you love is in Hell."

"Please don't make me do it," I groaned.

"Make you do what, darling?"

"Do I really have to use Ciel voice?" I rolled my eyes.

"Phantomhive?" Ash wondered, giving me a look. The dead demon gave me a smirk, "Lumi, sweetheart, you're not making any sense. Why do we need to bring the little Phantomhive heathen into this?"

"Because," I returned the favor, watching the vein stick out in the corpse's forehead, "It's the only way I can get him to do anything."

"Do you have a mouse in your pocket?" he continued to question my sanity, "Who's him?"

"How long are you going to play dead?" I put on a very posh English accent that wasn't much different from a certain earl I knew. I've perfected it over the years, "This is an order. Kill Ash. And kill him now."

"Why kill me?" Ash held my face in his palm, keeping his soft, seductive voice, "What did I do to warrant such things?"

"Yes, my lady…"

"You killed my husband," I pulled his sabre out of its sheath and tossed it to a reformed Sebastian, "An eye for an eye, right?"

"I do believe that's how the saying goes, Mrs. Michaelis," Sebastian pulled me back to his side, "Are you alright?"

"More or less. You?"

"I've been worse," he kissed the top of my head, "If you'll excuse me, mistress, I have an angel to kill. I'd like for you to wait in the library."

"Aww," I whined, "I don't get to stay and watch?"

"Sadist," Sebastian smiled.

"How did you survive a demon's sword through your heart?" Ash broke us up, "That was supposed to kill you"

"It hurt like hell," Sebastian spun his sabre around his fingers, "If it makes you feel any better. Did you really think Grell Sutcliff would've given you the real demon's sword? They wouldn't want me dead. Trust me."

"And why is that?"

"Because if Grell had their way," I explained, heading up the stairs, "Marcelina would be half reaper instead of human. Kick his ass, baby. Make me proud."

"Don't I always?" Sebastian kicked the fake demon's sword to Ash, "It wouldn't be any fun if it wasn't a fair fight. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Is this not a knife to a gunfight?" Ash whined, "Now I understand why the sword didn't do anything. There is no heart to stab you in."

"Quite the contrary," Sebastian promised, "It may not be in my body, but I swear to you. I do have a heart."

"I got it!" I chirped.

"Lumi," Sebastian scolded, "Library. I'll be there shortly. Care to give me a time limit?"

"Ten minutes?" I set.

"Ten minutes, it is." Just like that, the demon I loved was back. And he was about to fight for me. Not the first time, probably not the last. Until then, I went up to the library and made myself comfortable. Sebastian didn't keep the library's minibar well-stocked. Not like Ciel and I did back in the day. Many an evening in this library. Some nights, we weren't even throwing back brandy. Once in a while, we'd discuss literature, the day's events, Lizzie driving him insane, their son's latest accomplishments. Ciel was always so proud of Vincent's accolades. One right after another with him. I miss those days.

I tried to tune out the clanking of swords downstairs (and I know Sebastian's just toying with him. I can hear his taunts up here and Ash's whining. I'm surprised they didn't come up here to complain about the other.) with a good, thick book. I found a leather-bound journal that looked pretty interesting. It's funny. I thought Sebastian and I had all of them, but it looks like there were still a few of mom's research notes still here.

 _September 12._

 _I have to write this down. I still don't believe it myself and I was there. I saw it with my own two eyes. Someone tried taking my kill tonight. And not just any regular hunter. A demon! An actual, honest to God demon tried killing the demon I was after. I could've taken him out, but for whatever reason, I let him go. Despite being a demon, he seemed…Oddly human. No one will ever top Stephen for me, but this demon…They weren't lying when they said demons would appear on Earth as some very beautiful and charming creatures. This demon was pretty. He said he was there to collect a rogue demon, so I couldn't have my kill. He needed to take the demon back alive, so they could be properly dealt with. The pretty boy demon was quite a gentleman._

I know, Mom. I know all about Sebastian's super powers. This must have been the day they met. I've heard Sebastian tell the story, but even in our regular seances, Mom wouldn't tell me anything. At least I have her journals. She'll tell me whether she wants to or not. I kept going through more and more of her journal and kept learning about the relationship she had with her future son-in-law. Those two were best friends more than we were!

"Can we leave now?" Speak of my favorite devil.

"Yes," I allowed, throwing myself in his unmarred chest, "I'm tired of seeing you almost die today."

"I'm sorry, darling," Sebastian scooped me up in his arms, "You actually did hurt your ankle this time, didn't you?"

"It's a little sore," I flexed it a bit, "But I'll be fine. I'm sure I'll be walking around like nothing happened by tomorrow. How'd the fight go?"

"I'm still here, aren't I?" he pointed out, bringing me down the hall to our bedroom, "It's alright if we stay in the manor tonight, isn't it?"

"Of course," I laid my head down on our pillows, "I'm not going to pass up the opportunity to stay here. You should know better."

"My sincerest apologies," Sebastian bowed to me, "I can take care of the angel corpse in the parlor tomorrow morning before you wake up."

"That's fine," I pulled him down on the bed and cuddled into him, "I missed this."

"As did I," he wasn't letting me go. Not for a very long time. Not ever.

"Hey, Sebastian," I wondered, "How'd you know the sword Grell gave Ash was a fake?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Sebastian shot me down immediately, blushing a little.

"Sebastian…" I worried, "What did you do?"

"Let's just say Grell has a fee," he kept his guard up, "Let's just leave it at that."

My brain went into overdrive. Adrian had fees. All one had to do was give him a cheap laugh. Which made me wonder about Grell, "Did you kiss them…?"

"Lumi," Sebastian scolded, trying to fall asleep, "Not now."

"Did you…sleep with them?"

"No!" he groaned, "Ms. Olivier, has anyone ever told you how taxing you are?"

"You have," I reminded him, "Time and time again."

"And one would think it'd stick by now," Sebastian cleared things up, "All I had to do was give them one kiss and the fake sword was mine. I never said I enjoyed it."

"Well," I settled him, "Your slightly unavoidable infidelity was entirely worth it and you're forgiven."

"Can we go to sleep now?" he suggested, "It's been an exhausting day and there is nothing I'd like more."

"You and me both," I allowed, getting one last kiss, "Good night, Sebastian."

"Good night, darling," Sebastian held my head against his chest, "Te amo."

Life was good. I got to cuddle Sebastian again. I didn't have an angel watching over me. Things were finally returning to normal. Sebastian and I even went back to New York to our building. Although, London has made one hell of an argument for us to come back. The two of us haven't lived in London since Ciel died. Sebastian said he couldn't do it. He needed some time. Honestly, I think we all did. A couple weeks after Sebastian ran Ash through with his sabre, I had come out of the kitchen in our apartment with a chocolate cake decorated in a deep blue icing in my hands.

"Well?" I asked, looking for Sebastian's approval, "Thoughts?"

"It looks wonderful," he slipped me a quick kiss, "Are you ready?"

"Always," I assured, "Will you carry this? I don't trust myself doing it one handed."

"Sure," Sebastian took the cake box from me and took my hand. In that gentle squeeze, I felt the last hundred years flood into my heart.

"You know, Sebastian," I rested my head on his shoulder, "Out of all the misadventures you and I have been on together, the paper, the Viscount, Marcelina, Lucifer, Ash…I'm glad I went through them with you. Because I don't think I could've done that with anyone else."

"Likewise," he smiled, "Shall we?"

"It was nice of Marcelina to leave us a key," I praised, "Where did she and Adrian run off to this time?"

"She said she wanted to tour South America," Sebastian grabbed the key off the kitchen counter, "I'm sure they're in Brazil by now."

"We should do that some time soon," I suggested, "Thoughts?"

"Globetrotting?" he thought for a moment, opening a portal, "Sounds like it could be fun. Why not?"

The two of us descended a long, windy staircase and ended up at the most crystal-clear river one could ever see. All those beautiful lost souls swimming aimlessly, refusing to cross over. So sad, yet so nice to look at. They gave the water a nice shine.

"That time of the year again, Sebastian?" Charon asked.

"Without fail," Sebastian confirmed as our ferry sailed down the river. He helped me off the boat once we stopped at our final destination. As usual, our company was huddled in the corner, terrified of what was going to come through his door. Last I had heard, Marcelina sat all the demons down and threatened death to anyone that broke the number one rule of her Hell.

"Don't come in," his soft, little voice pleaded, "Please leave me alone. Just one day is all I ask."

I put the cake on the bed and had all intentions of getting down to offer what little comfort I could, but Sebastian had already beaten me to it. He pulled the little bundle of joy into his lap, holding him like one would a baby. Although, his baby's eyes were still shut, pretending that none of this was actually happening. That is, until his butler opened his mouth.

"Happy birthday, my lord…"

 **A/N: One more chapter. There's going to be one more chapter next week, but then, I'm done. I'm not writing any more Black Butler. And it's going to be Ciel's birthday in Hell. That can only be bright, happy fun time, right? It'll be more of a crack chapter than anything. Well, I have a chapter to outline for tomorrow, so I'll see you next chapter! xx**


	31. Happy Birthday, Young Master

**A/N: Ok, hi, internet! Now, because I have a Mystic Messenger update that goes up on Thursday and I ended last week's chapter with Sebastian wishing Ciel a happy birthday, we're going to have Ciel's birthday a little early. I had plans of ending this ON Ciel's birthday to give it some sort of poetic justice, but because of poor planning on my part (and the fact that my Mystic Messenger update isn't nearly ready yet), we're going to celebrate a little early. I hope that's alright, friends. Shall we then?**

 **Edit (12/13/17) : I'm so sorry, guys. I didn't realize how icky and buggy things got. I'm so, so sorry. I have no idea what went wrong. Guessing the site had a bit of a hiccup. Hopefully, everything's all better. Let's try this again, shall we?**

"Birthday?" Ciel uncoiled from his fetal position in his butler's lap, realizing the comfort and familiarity around him, "Sebastian?"

"Hello, young master," Sebastian smiled down at him, "I'm glad to see you're with us again."

"What did you mean, birthday?" he wondered.

"It's December 14 on Earth, sir," he clarified, "Last I knew, that's your birthday, is it not?"

"You…" Ciel's voice shook, "You remembered my birthday?"

"That's partially my responsibility," I admitted, "I have a memory for dates. It's a curse from my father's side of the family. Happy birthday, Ciel. You don't look half bad for 142."

"Lumi?" his head turned toward me.

"Hi, sweetheart," I kissed his forehead, "I even brought you a little something, something for the occasion, too. Sebastian, do you think you could start cutting it for me, please?"

"Sure," Sebastian gave lethargic little Ciel to me and started cutting his cake.

"Lumi," Ciel spoke softly, "Did you make another cake for me?"

"Of course I did," I cradled him, "I have every other year. Why stop now?"

"Wait," his thoughts finally caught up to the rest of him, "Lumi, I thought you couldn't be in Hell anymore. It was too hot for you last time and you ended up having fever spikes."

"Sebastian killed Ash," I caught my husband smiling out of the corner of my eye, "It's alright. When he ran Ash through, the bond between Ash and me was broken. Now, I can walk Hell a free woman without feeling like I'm going to burst into flames. I can cuddle Sebastian without hurting him or myself. And to top it all off, I can come here and bring you cake."

Ciel processed for a minute or two, "What kind of cake?"

"It's chocolate, my lord," Sebastian plated a piece for him, "Rather hard to come by in Hell, I presume. Unless you know the right people."

"What kind of chocolate?" Ciel asked, his enthusiasm coming back, "Swiss? German? French? Italian? One of ours?"

"It's French," I told him, "Pretty damn good, too, if I do say so myself."

"Here you are, sir," Sebastian gave Ciel a thick wedge of cake. It must be a special occasion. When Ciel was still alive, Sebastian wouldn't even allow such things.

Regardless, I waited for the young lord's careful critique. Even when he was alive, Ciel never could turn down my chocolate cake, no matter what nationality it was. He could probably single out every ingredient I used by flavor alone. Ciel had a very sensitive palate and I loved him for it. It made baking much more interesting.

"Huh…" Ciel murmured, swallowing his first bite hard, "Tres bon, Lumi. Tres bon. Merci."

"You're welcome," I snuggled him a little more, "It was my pleasure."

"Really, though," he laid his head on my shoulder, finally starting to relax, "This is wonderful."

"And the surprises keep coming, Master," Sebastian told him, "Because there's a little girl walking around in Brazil, last I heard anything, that's taken quite a shine to you over the years."

"Has she now?" Ciel smiled, fully aware of who he was talking about. That feeling was very mutual. Ever since she was born, Marcelina loved Ciel.

"Even though it's breaking a few rules of the cosmic universe," he went on, taking a pair of handcuffs from his pocket. Upon further inspection, I saw a few sigils carved carefully into them. Runes used by reapers, if I'm not mistaken. I'm guessing it's not only a little cambion that's got a special place in her heart for Ciel, but her husband as well, "And you have to come with me in these, how would you like to walk amongst the living again?"

"Really?" Ciel perked up, "I could do that? That's not going to cause trouble?"

"What's Lucifer going to do?" Sebastian's dirty little smirk made an appearance, "One little soul out of Hell isn't going to cause much for disturbance and if he's going to give us any fuss, we can always toss him to Marcelina. And speaking of Lucifer, sir, did you have a visit from Charon, the ferryman, by chance?"

"Is that who that was?" he wondered, "Does he look like the Undertaker without any skin or muscle tissue?"

"I'd say that's a spot-on description."

"Then, yes," Ciel nodded, reaching under his pillow, "I did. Would you like your toy back for the time being?"

"If it's not too much trouble," Sebastian held out his hand.

"The button?" I assumed, "The best button?"

"Yes," he smiled, pushing that very button.

"DAMMIT, PHANTOMHIVE!" a loud, thunderous voice boomed all over Hell.

"Is it petty of me?" Sebastian wondered, "It might be. Do I care? No."

"You know, Sebastian," I kissed his cheek, "Out of all my husbands, you're my favorite. And I think I've rubbed off on you."

"I'm your only husband, darling," he chuckled a bit, "And I'm also a demon. Creatures born in spite and evil. Being cheeky once in a while is in my nature."

"It's true," Ciel confirmed, "I've seen it. Now, I really can walk the Earth again?"

"Yes, sir," Sebastian clicked the handcuffs around his wrist, the invisible celestial chain binding him to his master yet again, "To put it in terms you're familiar with, this is a temporary contract. It will allow you to be up there as long as you have your demon, me, within a close distance. That shouldn't be too difficult for you."

"For eternity, right?" he grabbed Sebastian's arm, clinging on for dear life.

"Yes, my lord," Sebastian bowed, "Until the end. Your alleged end was merely a new beginning for us. Now, would you like to meet Charon a bit more formally?"

"Yes," Ciel regained his composure, "Let's go."

"Yes, sir." Sebastian, Ciel, and I left his cozy corner of Hell and headed for the river. Once Charon's bell was rang, his boat sailed up to the dock.

"Hello again, Charon," I greeted him.

"Always lovely to see you, Mrs. Michaelis," Charon took my hand, helping me onto the boat, "I see we have another passenger. It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Master Phantomhive. Sebastian has told me so much about you."

"Charon, I presume," Ciel accepted his greeting, then without another second passing, he froze, "Sebastian, what have you told him?"

"All good things," Sebastian promised, "None of your shortcomings."

"Sebastian," Charon drawled, "Why do I smell reaper on you?"

"We don't talk about that," I jabbed, "He had to make a deal with a reaper for my safety and my life."

"You?" Ciel gasped, "I'm honestly shocked. I knew Marcelina made a deal with a reaper, but you? Which reaper?"

"We don't talk about it, sir," Sebastian blushed, ready to throw Charon into the river and hold him down until the bubbles stopped.

"Sebastian, I order you," Ciel took on a more authoritative tone, "Tell me what you're hiding."

"We're still in Hell," he pointed out, "I don't follow your orders anymore. Although, if you don't mind me saying so, it is rather adorable how you thought that would work."

"I'm not adorable!" Ciel pouted, getting all flustered.

"Regardless, sir," Sebastian shot him down, "We're here."

"Fine," he gave up, "Take me back."

"Very well."

"Ciel," I held him back, letting Sebastian get a little further ahead, "I'll tell you all about it later. All that I know anyway."

"Thank you, Lumi," Ciel grinned, "I'm rather curious as to what could get under Sebastian's skin like this."

"Ms. Olivier," Sebastian scolded, "I heard that. And I can touch you again. Do I need to give you a swift reminder of that?"

"Is that a threat?" I caught up to him, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"It's a promise."

"Sorry, Ciel," I shrugged, "What Sebastian says goes. You know that struggle all too well."

"That I do," he agreed, following us up the stairs, "How do we do this then? I've only been to Hell after dying."

"We simply go through the door," Sebastian explained, "Little did you know, sir, there was a gateway between this world and the living world under the manor for years."

"THERE WAS A GATE TO HELL UNDER MY MANOR?!"

"Here we are, my lord," Sebastian pushed the door open, "Lumi, did you keep your hands off the walls?"

"Yes," I promised.

"Good girl," he praised, "It's so nice when you listen."

"I must admit," Ciel took his first, wobbly steps into the modern world, "The manor is still rather pristine. Well done, Sebastian. You still carry out my orders even when I'm dead."

"Of course," Sebastian bowed, "If I couldn't keep the manor up while my master was away as he requested, what kind of butler would I be?"

"Not a very good one," Ciel climbed up the basement stairs, getting winded halfway up.

"Ciel?" I worried, "Are you alright?"

"Fine," he wheezed, "I'll be fine."

"Sebastian," I begged.

"Say no more," Sebastian leapt to his master's side, scooping Ciel up into his arms, "Honestly, my lord. You're dead and your asthma still gives you troubles?"

"I didn't ask for it," Ciel got defensive while he caught his breath. Although, that all changed when Sebastian opened the basement door. All of a sudden, everything came flooding back. The first day hit me. When I appeared at the manor that rainy afternoon. When Ciel came into my life. And Sebastian, too. I could've turned around and left, but I just had to stay. I missed those days. Simpler times.

"Well?" Sebastian asked, "I'd say it hasn't changed a day."

"Not one," Ciel wandered around, "I swear, it's like I never died."

But then, I had a genius idea, feeling a bulge in my pocket, "Ciel, hold on a second."

"Where are you going?" he wondered, giving me a look. Sebastian was thinking the same thing.

"Just hold on," I settled them, "I'll be right back. Hang on."

I ran upstairs and shut myself in the library. I still had a shard of the crystal Mom gave me in Heaven. What are the odds she had another one and I could make a quick trip upstairs? Because only one thing was missing from this little gathering at the manor. And I refuse to let it go on any longer. Now, what was that little bit of Latin Mey-Rin said? Ego…Postulo…Relinquere…I smashed the crystal on the floor, making a portal. A weak portal, but still a portal nonetheless. It was enough to get me a pass to the eternal paradise.

The same underground that Mey-Rin and I ran through…It hadn't changed since I was here. Still dank and dark and an inch of water on the floor. Not one of Heaven's prettier angles, but Hell has ugly spots, too. I'm not judging. But I knew exactly where this tunnel led. A cute little house in a section of Heaven that kind of looked like early Boston. Even though my home was on Earth right now, this still felt exactly like home. I ended up in the cellar and snuck up the stairs, listening in on the goings on in the living room.

"You're good, Catherine," a familiar voice rumbled, "But you got nothing."

"I don't, do I?" my mother kept her face expressionless, "Show them, Bard."

"Full house," Bard threw his cards on the table, "Good luck."

"Nobody beats Bard, Catherine," Finny's sweet little voice chirped up, "It never happens. Except that one time…"

"Shut up, Finny," Bard snapped, knowing exactly what Finny was talking about. I must admit, I did feel a bit of pride there, "I got my wife because of that, though, so I can't really complain."

"Damn right, you don't complain," I made myself known.

"Hi, baby," Mom beamed, "How did you get here? I thought that crystal was a one-way trip, Mey-Rin."

"We never tested it!" Mey-Rin defended, "Did you keep some of it, Lumi?"

"Yep," I nodded, "Play your hand, Mom. I want to see how this ends."

"Oh," Mom shrugged it off, throwing her cards down, "Royal flush. Sorry, Bard."

"Your mom's got a hell of a poker face, Lumi," Bard whined, putting his cigarette out, "Oi, isn't Tanaka supposed to be here by now?"

"He's got other things going on, he does," Mey-Rin excused, "He's going to see some orphan boy he took care of when he was still living."

"I thought that was the master," Finny wondered.

"Tanaka probably had a whole other life before he started working for the Phantomhives," Bard assumed, "That guy's always been an enigma."

"Again, I say," Mom jumped back in, "What are you doing up here, Lumi? Is everything ok?"

"Lumi's here?" a shrill voice squealed from upstairs as her footsteps thundered down. And she jumped on my back like a spider monkey, "Lumi!"

"Hi, Lizzie," I hugged her tight, "This is actually the reason I'm here."

"Me?" I had piqued Lizzie's interest, "What about me?"

"I need to sneak you out of here," I explained, "Just trust me. I know what I'm doing and where we're going."

"Ok?" she took my hand, "Where are we going?"

"You'll see," I settled her, kissing the top of my mother's head, "As much as I'd love to take all of you with, it's only a two-person portal."

"That's fine," Mom dug in her pocket and pulled out another dark blue crystal, "Here. In case you ever want to drop by again. And to get Lizzie back here. They'll notice if she's gone."

"Yes, ma'am," I nodded, "Kiss Dad for me. Send everyone my love."

"I will," she assured, "Bye, sweetheart."

"Bye, Mom," I waved behind me, "Bye, everyone!"

"Bye, Lumi!" Finny squealed, "We'll miss you!"

"Wait a minute, Lumi," Lizzie followed me into the cellar and down the tunnel again, "Where are we going? Where is this portal going to empty out?"

"Do you know what today is in Earth time?" I asked.

"Let's see…" she did the math in her head, "It's the fourteenth of December, right? It's Ciel's birthday!"

"It is," I confirmed, throwing the crystal against the wall. The portal opened and I took her hand, "Come on!"

It wasn't a pleasant trip through the portal, but it's been worse. Lizzie stumbled a few steps before regaining her balance, "What is all this?"

"Look around," I picked up the crystal, "Where are we? What does this look like?"

"Kind of like the library in the manor."

"Come here," I led her downstairs and all over Phantomhive Manor. Where the hell did Sebastian and Ciel run off to? If Sebastian caught my mental telepathy, they'd be right where I wanted them, "Do you remember when you said that you wanted me to kiss Ciel for you the next time I saw him?"

"Yes?"

"Well," I brought her into the ballroom where Ciel and Sebastian were sitting around the piano, "Why don't you do that yourself? Hey, Ciel! I brought you a present!"

Ciel turned around, doing a double take, "Elizabeth…?"

"Ciel?" Lizzie's voice broke a bit, but then, overcome with joy, she jumped into his arms, "CIEL!"

"How is this possible?!" Ciel freaked, flat on his back on the floor, "I thought Lizzie was in Heaven."

"She was," I explained, "But then, I went to get her just for you."

"Thank you, Lumi!" Lizzie continued covering Ciel in kisses, "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you!"

"I did miss you," Ciel tried sitting up, "But could you get off me?"

"Sorry…"

"My God, Uncle Ciel," Marcelina and Adrian joined us, "Would you and Auntie Lizzie want a room?"

"I'm not asking for this!" Ciel defended, "She just attacked me!"

"That sounds right," she thought it over, "Hi, Auntie Lizzie. Long time, no see."

"Hello, Marcelina," Lizzie pulled herself together, "My, you've grown up to be so beautiful."

"I have really good genetics," Marcelina smiled.

"I thought you were supposed to be in Brazil," I remembered, "Weren't you touring?"

"Sebastian told me about your plan," Adrian admitted, "So, I told Marcelina."

"I wouldn't have missed this," she assured, "The whole family's back together with the exception of Bard and Finny and Mey-Rin and Tanaka and Theo couldn't make it. But how often is this going to happen?"

"True," I agreed, "Sebastian…"

"Yes, darling?" Sebastian snaked his arms around me, "What is it?"

"Did you bring the rest of Ciel's birthday cake?" I wondered.

"I did," he had it sitting on the back of the piano, "Shall we commence then?"

"Yes, please."

And so, the family truly was back together. Lizzie was showering Ciel with unconditional love and affection. Ciel could pretend he hated it all he wanted, but in all honesty, he was soaking it up like a sponge. There was no escaping her. On that same token, Marcelina was fighting jetlag in Adrian's arms. It's hard to believe that just twenty-four hours ago, the whole family was a complete mess. Angels were threatening our way of life and toying with my memories, but now…We had this. We had us.

"Ms. Olivier," Sebastian glanced me over, "Are you crying?"

"A little," I ran my finger under my eye, "Why?"

"There is no need for that," he cradled me against his chest, "Smile, my dear. No need to waste your tears here. These are happy times. And it's a new day…"

 **A/N: Ok, NOW I'm done posting Black Butler. For a while. Unless I get a random idea for something, this is the end of this storyline. It's done. NO MORE. I'm not sure who I'm yelling at more here. You or me. A little bit of both maybe. Now, my dear children, it's time to put this baby to bed. Officially. And starting next year, something new will be taking up my Mondays. What, I'm not sure, but it'll be something. So, thank you, good friends, for coming along on this journey with me. Whether you've been here since day one or you joined us along the way, thank you. I love you all. And I'll see you later. xx**


End file.
